


Life of Corporate Heirs

by WickedPandaxD



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: A computer genius, Angst, Christmas, Completely AU, Confrontation, Deep Connection, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I don't like being apart, I hate Rika, I'm a cat person, Jumin pouting, Lots of confrontations, More than meet the eye, My life is in danger, Not a cutesie MC, One universal language, Poking holes in plot, Possessiveness, RFA, Real life situation, Secret Corporate Heir, Smut Eventually, Switch Couple, Unlikely events, Weird situations, Women with brain, You are my strength, i'm terrible at tags, semi-realistic, too obvious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-09-11 23:50:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 70,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9044609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedPandaxD/pseuds/WickedPandaxD
Summary: East meet West, the story of two corporate heirs, how they met, and how their life intertwines ~MC is actually a secret corporate heir, and was on a trip to Korea when she accidentally join the RFA. Things are weird, but it certainly is fun.





	1. I'm supposed to be on vacation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Guacameowle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guacameowle/gifts), [PrincessMidnaofTwilight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMidnaofTwilight/gifts), [TheDarkDrag0n](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkDrag0n/gifts).



> I've discovered the world of MM, and I am in love with Jumin. Not right at the start, mind you, as I browsed through art works and thought that since 707 is usually was the most pitiful character (with all the memories of resets and MC romancing others before him, or romancing him and reset for others, etc.), I thought I would try to make him a happy character, but I've spent hours awake chatting with RFA members, and can't help but falling in love with Jumin, even though I was determined to romance 707. Long story short, after a considerable struggle, I reset the game and went for Jumin, and I have not look back, nor do I intend to romance anyone else. Jumin is definitely my type of character, the way he adorably is emotionally stunted, how he can do a 360 degree change, and how intense he is ^___^
> 
> Also, just a little note that my MC is not the cutesie type, she's actually similar to Jumin, though she's more expressive and is a bit of an easy going character ^____^ I like my women strong, and I hope I portray her character correctly the way she is in my head :D Oh, and before I forget, MC's roughly around 24, Asian heritage living in the States, and about 5'3.
> 
> Also just a shout out to PrincessMidnaofTwilight, for her work is one of the few favorite Jumin/MC I've read up to date; and to Guacameowle for a great short story from Jumin's POV about MC, it is so sweet!  
> And to TheDarkDragon, for writing a lovely morning full of Jumin's sweetness <3

MC leaned back against the unfamiliar chair, staring vacantly at the top of the outdated computer, thinking how her vacation to Korea is turning out to be more interesting than she thought. In her 24 years of living, she have manage to accomplished more than most people of her peer group, and has seen quite a few interesting incidents; but accidentally/inadvertently joining a confidential charity group is almost topping it all. She took a deep breath, tapping her fingers on the desk in the notes of Twinkle Twinkle Little Star.

"How I wonder who you are." She whisper, thinking that it cannot be a coincidence that she was allowed into this apartment. It is too much of a reach that a stranger would have access to the private chatroom and know the secret combination of this apartment, something that not even the leader of the organization have access to.

Still sitting in the chair, she swivel around in a circle, carefully taking note of the apartment. They have told her not to touch anything, but to trust her own safety - in a foreign country, no less - to a group of strangers that she chatted with in a chatroom....She is not that naive. She'll respect their privacy, and would try not to get too much into the confidential information, but there is no way she can just sit still.

She pull out her phone, and speed-dialed her best friend, Jane. The ring start, then cut short as it was answered within seconds.

"Hey MC." A soft but cheerful voice greeted her. "How's Korea? Are you stuffing your face with authentic Korean dishes?"

"I wish." She laugh, then lower her voice. "You have my location, right? Could you do a scan of the building?"

"Dammit, you were supposed to be on vacation, why are you telling me what to do?" A heavy sigh on the other line make MC smile a little. MC said nothing, just waiting for the other person to do her job. There was only silence, but she have no doubt her best friend is typing furiously on the keyboard - top of the line, soundless keyboard that could keep up with Jane's nimble fingers.

"I don't know what game you're playing at," Jane muttered, loud enough for her to hear, but low enough to make MC frown. "But it's taking a long minute for the scan, and that's not normal."

"Can you see anything yet?" MC asked, leaning back against the chair and narrowed her eyes.

"I said it's taking a long minute, didn't I?" Jane grumbled.

"Hmm. Am I safe?"

"Why are you still there?" Jane asked, and by the sharp tone of Jane's voice, MC understand that the building is no simple building. "Your sister is not going to be happy if there's event a scratch on you."

"Are you going to tell her?" MC asked, frowning harder as she glance around her. Normally, it should not take Jane long to do something as basic as a building scan, the fact that it has been exactly 55 seconds and still no respond mean that there is something bad about this. She understood that there are private information in this small apartment, but for a normal civilian building to throw a curve in Jane's system, it is not a regular occurrence.

"Of course not." Jane scoffed, managing to sound offended even half the world away. "But this amount of interference in the feed is not normal." Jane said, confirming MC's suspicion.

"What kind of interference?"

"Digital kind, what else." Jane replied. "There's no physical material on Earth that can block my radar, you know that."

"My my, sound like you've met your hacking match." MC grinned, but stood up and move toward the door.

"As if!" MC could feel Jane's glare over the phone, and it just make her smile more. "There's some weird signal----Shit! MC, get out!" Jane said, even as MC's hand touches the door knob.

Hearing the urgency in Jane's voice, MC hastily open the door and walk briskly down the hallway, scanning her surrounding. She could not detect anything with her eyes or senses, but it was not very often Jane use foul language, so it is not a good thing.

"Out of the building! As far away as you can!" Jane urge.

"What is it?" MC picked up her pace, almost breaking into a run. Her mind racing with bad thoughts, adrenaline rushing through her body, making her mind race even faster.

"Explosives, here and there. It's spaced out, but enough to do damage to the whole building." Jane groaned. "I'm going to call security to escort you back to the States."

"Wait! Don't. Not just yet." MC said, forgoing the elevator and ran down the staircase, keeping her eyes peeled for suspicious people, things, whatever.

"Are you kidding me? Anything happen to you, and your sister will skin me alive with her bare hands."

"Put down the phone in your other hand, Jane." MC huff into the phone, taking deep breaths and mentally curse her high heels. She likes to exercise, but running in high heels are never good for anything. "You call anybody and I'll strangle you!"

"Are you out of your mind? Wait, never mind, we have established that you're crazy a long time ago, but this go beyond suicidal." Jane grumbled, but MC heard the soft sound of something being put down on a glass table. "You were in a building full of explosives, and you don't want to come back to safety?"

"We don't know that it was a set up for me." MC said, pushing the door and step into the open air. Her pace was still hurried, but she slowed herself down to a brisk walk.

"What else would it be?"

"Let me tell you everything that happened half an hour ago, and you can decide for yourself." MC said, glancing around to check her surrounding. She was at a cross walk, with many people around her. She couldn't sense any immediate danger, but she know she still need to be cautious. She spot many shops, hesitating for a moment on whether or not she should go into a one, where it's more quiet; she decided against it, instead lower her voice and keep on walking. Speaking softly, she told Jane about the weird texts she got, how she went into a strange apartment, and the RFA and its members. Jane was silent throughout all of it, though MC figured that her friend was being an efficient coding genius, and is finding out information through her computers even as she speak.

"RFA is a legitimate organization in Korea." Jane said, with an equally soft voice, though she still sounded suspicious. _As she should be._ MC thought. "I have information on the members, down to their favorite underwear. I'm sending the profiles to your phone now."

"Thanks, Jane." MC said, exhaling the breath that has been sitting tight in her chest. "I'll be sure to introduce you to the handsome boys. I think there's a blond that was your type."

"I've seen the pictures," Jane laugh, then her voice began to have an edge again. "I know you too well to try to get you to come back, but I have a bad feeling about this."

"I know, but keep in mind that RFA is a charity organization, there are many people who don't like charitable Samaritans."

"Regardless, it is a risky-"

"I appreciate your concern for me, but I should have enough body guards to protect me."

"Bodyguards are useless. You being in that building proved that."

"Well, that's why I have you." MC grinned.

"Not if your sister found out. She might be all loving toward you, and treat you like a fragile egg, but everyone else will be minced meat."

"Come on, she's not a monster." MC laughed.

"Not to you." Jane sighed. "Look, I'm not saying don't have fun, but be on your guard, would you? There's only so much I can do half the world away, and you're on foreign ground. I don't know if they would protect you as well over there."

"I don't intend to live behind a cage, Jane." MC grimaced, having been through this discussion months before her trip. "Nor am I a fragile egg, as you put it. I have things I need to do here, but I do appreciate your concern. I haven't forgotten how much you have done for me and my family, Jane, but please do not be so paranoid. I'll finish my assignment here, and will be back in the States before you know it."

"Aww, shucks." Jane giggled. "I'm your friend, and helping friends are normal. And I'm not paranoid, I just don't want you to be hurt." There was a long sigh on the other end, and MC waited patiently, knowing the conversation is not over yet. True to the talkative Jane, it wasn't long before Jane speak again. "Fine, have your fun, but be careful. We still need you around."

"Of course, you're going to be stuck with me until we're as old as the Earth." MC smiled.

"You bet! I'll hook up machines in us to keep us living forever!"

"No thanks, I'll live a full life and return to the Maker when my body is wrinkled like an elephant. I do not want to live forever."

"Fine, fine; have it your way. Live to a ripe old age and sire many children. I'll live forever and look after your lineage for you." Jane said in a sing-song voice.

"Oh good." MC burst out laughing, drawing the stares of people around her. She whispered her apologies, and lower her voice. "I'll entrust my bloodline to you, O Great Mistress."

"Sound good to me, let me know when you begin taking order for kids. I'd like three boys and five girls."

"Oh gawds, I'm going to adopt. There's no way I'm giving birth to that many children."

"You won't have to, we'll probably be able to set it up through vitro and artificial womb."

"Lalala, we're not talking about this."

"You're such a baby." Jane scoffed. "You'll thank me for being able to keep your figure, and you won't have to go through birthing pain-"

"Oh my, look at the time, I need to be...somewhere, right now!" MC rushed through her words, not liking the direction of the conversation. "Nice talking to you, Jane. Thanks for helping me again. I'll see you when I get back to the States."

"Coward." Jane grunted. "Is this the thanks I get for risking my life and limbs to keep your secrets from your sister?"

"Thanks will be flying to you daily, in the form of Korean knickknacks."

"Oooh, remember to get me those sheet masks."

"Hundreds of them." MC promised.

"Sounds good. Your sister will be a mushroom." Jane said solemnly, using an expression for being kept in the dark.

"Thank you! You are an awe-inspiring heroine in my tale." MC replied, in the same serious tone.

"Butfivemoresquadofsecurityisflyingtoyou.Kthxbye!"

"JANE!" MC snapped into the phone, but there was only beeping tone on the other line.

\----

MC glance at the clock on her phone to check the time; she did not call back after Jane hang up, knowing it would be useless to try convincing her friend that extra security is not needed. To be honest, she was more than a little shook up after escaping the apartment; finding out that one's life was so close to ending can do that. Usually, it put a person in a pensive mood, thinking about their past and reflecting on their life. MC, however, have another type of reaction - she gets in touch with the people that put her in danger. Or the person who should have know that the building was dangerous.

She contemplated calling Korean's police, but decided that she did not have time to be involve in the long process of being interrogated about the explosives, she decided to call her head of security and have them sent out an EOD group to the apartment, with an order of discretion. Within an hour, an EOD group working in Korea was dispatched. Meanwhile, she wander around aimlessly, gravitating further away from the cursed apartment.

Wanting to at least watch the building, MC went into a restaurant in a hotel with the city's view. Her casual attire of jeans and a blouse in a fancy, black tie restaurant garner raised eyebrows, but true to the hospitality Korean manners, she was shown to a table; she received a few curious glances as well from the customers, but ignored it, opting to make herself comfortable on the cushioned chair. She barely glanced at the menu, and ordered a salad and a seafood dish. After the waiter walk away, MC pulled out her cellphone and entered into the chatroom, quickly going through the member list to get to V. She called the number listed through the app, but there were no answer.

With a sigh, she dial Jane's number again.

"No." Said Jane, picking up before the dial tone finishing ringing once.

"It's not about the security squad." MC said. "I think you're right to send them, and I appreciate the quick thinking."

"Good, what do you need?" She could hear the relief sigh on the other end, and MC silently thank the Maker that she had such a wonderful friend.

"Could you change my display name into Rika? Also, please make my next outgoing call extra scrambled, and stay on the line. I'd like you to listen to my convo with this person and give me your opinion."

"What if I want to join in?"

"Perhaps next time, I need to make sure of something first."

"I'll hold you to that." Jane sighed. "One Rika phone call coming up."

Jane's line went silent, and MC waited a few seconds before dialing V's number directly.

With the dial tone started to ring in her ears, MC went back to stare at the building where she was half an hour ago. There has not been any panicked citizens, and the building is still in one piece, so MC gathered that things are progressing neatly. She wasn't sure how long it will take for the EOD group to dismantle all the explosive that is in the building, but she trust Jane to make sure all of them are gone by the end of the day.

Three rings passed by before the call was picked up, a short audible breath and a tentative voice on the other line. "Rika?"

"Nope, but close enough." MC said, a little faster than a normal conversation. "Please don't hang up, I'd like to have a serious little talk. If you hang up, I'll have to track you down. Please don't waste my time."

A silence on the other side, then a sigh. "I'm guessing this is MC?"

"Interesting guess. I'd like to know why you avoided the calls through the app when you have full capacity to answer; but that's not my main concern right now. What do you know about the apartment? Scratch that. You rented the apartment in the building for a specific purpose, you must know there's something wrong with it."

"You are very direct." The male voice said, sounding a little amused.

Which irritated MC a little, as she considered explosive not amusing, especially when it involved lives.

"To answer your question, I did rented the apartment, but I have not been in there after it was set up."

"And so for two years, it had been there, sitting empty except for the confidential files. You've told me you didn't even know the code to the apartment, why leave it draining your resources?"

"You know, you sound very much like a friend of mine."

"Please don't stray from the subject." MC narrowed her eyes.

"Ah, I apologize. Yes, it had been empty for two years. I....did not think about it."

MC sighed, remembering the organization's namesake having passed away two years ago. "I supposed you still missed her?"

"I...Yes." The voice was softer, and MC felt a twinge of guilt. Regardless, she need to know about the apartment.

"To be frank," MC said; though despite her words, her tone was less sharp than before. "I was surprised to find myself in this situation. I'm not sure I could trust any of you at the moment. Whether you intended for this to happen or not, I do not appreciate being kept in the dark about the whole situation. If I was suppose to handle people, I would like to know more about what I have to deal with." She deliberately being vague about her subject, knowing that she need to be safe first.

"You should be safe in the apartment, but please try not to touch drawers and desks. You are free to make yourself comfortable in the apartment, and let me know if you need to get into something. I'll arrange it with Luciel to help you navigate around the alarms."

"About that." She smiled a little. "I intend to make myself comfortable, so there won't be any problem."

"I see-"

"The alarms will have to go. I'll promise not to snoop, so let me know what is really off limit."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll need access to the guest information, I'll try to keep getting into the member's profile at a minimum." She paused, remembering about the profiles Jane send her; but that is between Jane and her, she would probably not needing to read the files at Rika's apartment, since Jane's information would be more thorough. "I probably won't do clerical stuffs like filing, but I'll try to keep everything organized; and safe, of course."

MC made a mental note to change the lock on the apartment as well, and silently waited for V's response. In her head, this is a chess game, something that she didn't count on encountering on her vacation, but it was interesting to play. She mentally plan out RFA's reactions. If the whole RFA was guilty about the explosive, everyone of them would be trying to stop her. If V was guilty, but the others did not know, then he would try to get them involve in stopping her. If RFA was not guilty, they would try to stop her from accessing the confidential files only. If RFA was not guilty entirely, V might be just handling her with Luciel, the only other person to know about the apartment. She had not seen what Luciel can do, but she has Jane, a formidable weapon in the form of a 5'6 female with a penchant for Asian goods.

Of course, there is the matter of the person who led her to the apartment. If they really meant her harm, she would have already died in there. But outside of V and Luciel, Rika is the only other suspect, and MC does not intend to disregard the woman, even if Rika was dead. Supposedly dead.

"What do you mean getting into the files?" V asked, breaking her out of her mental chess thoughts. "You'll trigger alarms if you try to access the files, and that can be problematic."

"That will not happen, they have already been disarmed." MC bluffed. _Well, it would be true soon enough._

"What?" V's voice sounded genuinely confused, and MC sighed, wondering if she was dealing with a slack-wit.

"Never mind that. Don't worry about a thing. I got everything covered." MC said sweetly, with a big smile - she read somewhere that people can hear a smile over the phone, and she hope that's true. "Oh, look, my food has arrived. It was nice talking to you, V. I hope you take care of yourself well."

Without another word, MC hanged up the current call, then put the phone back to her ears. "Please block incoming call from that source for a while."

"Ok." Jane answered. "That was informative. Not."

"Kind of. I laid the bait, let's see how the other side react." MC replied, looking up as a waiter approached her with a tray. She ask Jane to wait while the waiter laid out her food, and began speaking again after the waiter is gone. "You've read the profiles of the members, there's a hacker. Luciel is his name -"

"Not a problem." Jane cut her off, making a pfffttt sound. "He tried looking you up. I put up pictures of Sansa Stark." Jane said, naming a model that just began her career.

"Haha, is that so? He said I was cute, and I was flattered. Too bad he wasn't actually seeing me."

"You are cute. With your big Asian eyes and heart-shaped lips." Jane giggled.

"I am flattered, mademoiselle." MC said in a French accent. "You are a gorgeous woman, if moi may say so." She may not be the most beautiful woman on Earth, but MC was confident in her ability to turn heads. Not that she cared a lot, as most men she have met was either intimidated by her, or after her for her fortune. She was not interested in such men, nor does she wish to start dating just for the sake of dating.....

Realizing her thought went off course, MC shook her head, returning her attention to the matter at hand. "So they don't know what I look like. Good, I like the element of surprise. What else have you done after that?" She asked, trusting in the capability of her friend.

"A lot. I'm not getting into the details, you won't understand." Jane said with a laugh. "But it look like you have a tail."

"How long?"

"Just a few minutes. The signal from the device they're carrying is the same as the one that was near you at the building. I didn't think it was a coincidence."

"Where is it now?"

"Your four o'clock."

MC picked up her utensils, digging into her meal, making sure she was discreet. The restaurant was catered to a deeper pockets than the average person, so the silverware was spotless; something she was thankful for as she spot a clear reflection of a haggard looking young male. Beside her, he was the only one dressed in a casual outfit. Well, not casual, more like a punk brat, as his leather jacket was wrinkled, and his hair look like a bad dye job, with a faded pink shade and red on the tip.

"Jane, I thought you said you're the only one who can track my phone?" MC said, swallowing a forkful of vegetable.

"Of course! Who do you think you're talking to?!" Jane huffed. "He must have been watching you physically."

"Since when?"

There was a short silence, MC guessed her friend was checking the time.

"On and off. Which was why I send more personnel. Three of the guards are with you, so if anything happen, run like hell and let them handle it."

MC chewed, the crisp vegetable taste like cardboard in her mouth as she move her silverware around in a pretense of cutting and eating. She silently praised Jane on her ability to pick the best bodyguards, as she could not identify anyone that even remotely look or feel like a bodyguard.

"I was hungry," MC sighed. "And now I'm not."

"Aww, you poor baby." Jane cooed. "Want to come home to your cozy house? We could do sleepover every night!"

"Don't temp me, you minx." MC snorted, quietly, mind you. "The apartment was like a shoe box."

"Really? You must have a very big masochistic bone then; this isn't the first time you punished yourself, unnecessarily."

"It's not a punishment." MC smile. "New experience! When in Rome, right?"

"Speak for yourself, I like creature comforts."

"I noticed." MC said dryly. "Anything else?"

"I just got a call from Javik." Jane said, mentioning one of her head of security. "He said the building is clean. You also own it now."

"Thanks, Jane. I owe you again."

"No you don't. That's what friends are for."

"Are you sure you're human? I could have swore you came from heaven."

"Don't be cheesy." It was Jane's turn to snort. "Any case, I'm watching you."

"Thank you. I'm going to let you go though, I think I'll try to loose this tail."

"If you need anything, let me know." Jane said. "Come home soon, MC; this much suspense is not good for my heart."

"I know. I'll try to finish early." MC sighed.

After hanging up the phone, MC also gave up eating; a testament to how upset she is, as she worship food, especially Asian dishes. She signal for the waiter to bring her the bill, and quickly leave the restaurant after the waiter gave her back her card.

The person she saw before was not there on her way out, so MC was cautious stepping out of the restaurant. She walk a few feet, then look around, pretending to check out the shops.

Not seeing her stalker, she decided to walk into a sweets store, grabbing random things without really paying attention. She try her best to see the location of her tail, but could not see him. _He is good,_ she thought, wondering what it is that she had got herself into.

After purchasing a bag full of sweets, she headed out, going into various shop, each time trying to caught a glimpse of her stalker but was unsuccessful. After half an hour, she decided she have enough and about to just loose the tail and go back to the apartment. She weaved in and out of shops as quick as she can, seriously playing a game of cat and mice.

At first, she wasn't sure if she still have a tail, but gradually, she spotted the faded pink hair now and then trying to catch up to her. Her training kicked in, and she did her best to fade into the crowd, made easy by the fact that she is Asian herself, with black hair and thin figure. It took her another half an hour to finally loose her tail, and as she ducked into a taxi and instructed the driver to drive to a school, her last glimpse of the tail was that he was looking through the crowd frantically, trying to find her. She heaved out a sigh, slumping against the seat.


	2. I need food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC make the apartment safe for her use, and have long chats with RFA members.

"Miss, we're here." The taxi driver told her, and MC glanced out the window to see the name of Yoosung's college. At this time, he should still be in class. She could finish reading the profiles of the other members before he finished class.

"Thank you." MC paid for her trip and went into the school, carefully weaving around the bodies of students, trying to blend in the best she can.

Halfway through the gate, her phone ring. She took it out, raising an eyebrow at the name on the phone.

"Hello, Seven." She greeted sweetly, making her voice an octave higher.

"Hello cutie." He chuckled. "You are a strange woman."

"What a nice thing to say." She laugh. "Do you always greet people this way?"

"V told me about what you're doing. Or did." He said with a cluck of his tongue. "How did you disable the alarms?"

"How did you know it's disabled?"

"Because I checked. CCTV off, radar signal off. Everything is off."

"Good, more secure that way."

"Ara ara ~" He whistled. "You are as formidable as you are beautiful. Why did you give up modeling and come to us? I'm not sure we can afford to pay you."

"Oh my my, you looked me up?" MC made several tsking sound, silently laughing about the mentioned modeling career. "And you're still talking to me? I'm surprised you are not after me with nets."

"Perhaps I should be, you're walking around with confidential information after all." He replied, still with a light voice despite the situation.

"And yet you did not."

"Oh I am. V and I are visiting you."

MC groaned aloud. She wanted to meet Yoosung, to find out what kind of person he is, and try to make a match for him with Jane; but now that V and Seven is on their way to the apartment, she have no choice but to return and meet them. Talk about a wasted trip.

"My, my, sound like someone doesn't like our visit."

"No, I'd like to meet in person and chat. Just..."

"Just?"

"Never mind. I'll meet you there."

"We are already here, but we cannot get in." Seven sighed, dragging out the sound for longer than normal. "That is why I'm calling you."

"I see." MC said, stifling a smile, correctly picturing Seven and V being detained by her people.

"You are a formidable woman." Seven repeated. "I wonder what you are ~"

"You'll see soon enough ~" She replied in the same sing song voice. "Hang tight, I'll be back in no time."

She hang up the phone, already dialing her driver.

\---

"You don't see this every day." She said to Jack, her driver, as he slow down the car. They were approaching where Seven and V sat on the curb, surrounded by men in black. For once, the men look like what a bodyguards was thought to look like: big, burly, and scary looking.

"Jane wanted to intimidated them a little." Jack chuckled. "I don't blame her, you were in danger."

"You guys are spoiling me too much." She grinned, leaning over to place a kiss on Jack's wrinkled cheek that feel like leather under her lips. Jack had been her driver since preschool, and she brought him with her almost everywhere she go. He was one of the few people she could trust completely.

"You deserve it, MC." Jack chuckled, motioning for her to sit down, and pull the car to a stop. One of the men in suit came by to open the door, and MC stepped out, looking so contrasted to the surrounding, the body guards, and the shiny black car with her casual jeans and simple blouse. She only has minimal makeup on, and her black hair was straight down her back with no acessory.

V was quietly watching her, but Seven did a double take, something that make MC smiled.

"Not who you were expecting?" MC raised an eyebrow, approaching the two. V stood up, watching her walking toward them.

"Definitely not." Seven stood up, whistling softly. "You are beautiful ~" He glance over her quickly, taking in her small frame, light honey skin, round face, big eyes, high cheek bones, and plump lips with a deep cupid's bow.

"Stop the flattering." MC smirk. "I'm no Sansa Stark."

"It's not empty flatter." Seven pouted. "I'm speaking the truth ~"

"Yes, yes." MC smile at him, then turn her attention to the quiet V. She have no time to waste on small chats. She study him, watching the way he fidget as her gaze turned on him. He offer a soft smile, but her hard gaze did not waver. "We have a lot to talk about."

"Perhaps." He said softly, then glance over at the bodyguards.

"Let's go to somewhere more comfortable." She said, taking the hint and walking forward, gesturing for V and Seven to follow.

Seven and V look at each other, then Seven shrugged and follow MC.

They went down the hallway, to the last door, where Rika's apartment was.

 _Mine, now._ MC reminded herself. There was a new lock on the door, and the hallway has fresh paint on them. MC guessed that the EOD squad have had to take apart walls to get to the explosives. The reminder of the explosives make MC irritated, and she huffed as she used the new code to get into the apartment.

She opened the door, and noticing fresh paint in the apartment as well, in the shade of pale lavender - her favorite. The old furniture was replaced, though that was the only new addition. Everything else was left the same.

"Hm..." She took a minute to glance around, then gesture for V and Seven to come in. The bodyguards was about to file in, but she held up a hand. "Stay outside, please. I'll call if I need you." She told them, then close the door and went in.

"This is a neutral ground now." She told them, inviting them to sit, then took the chair opposite them. If she was not wrong, they are not familiar with the apartment; except Seven, who had work with Rika before. There's also the matter of the CCTV, if Seven was supposed to monitor the place. She studied their every movement, watching both men fidget as they look out of place in a small, feminine apartment; she noticed how Seven was glancing everywhere, a frown on his brows.

"Something wrong?" She asked, watching him like a hawk.

"Ah, sorry." He grinned sheepishly at her. "It just look different than how I remembered it."

 _Good, or bad?_ She wondered. Briefly, she thought it might be him that put the explosives there, but dismissed it, as he have absolutely no apparent motive to hurt her. He did not even know who she was.

So far, only V and Seven have contacted her. She have received no other emails or messages, but that does not mean anything. V is the owner of RFA, so of course he would want to see her if he was worried about a preach of information. Seven is the hacker of the group, so maybe he have a hand in keeping the private information private.

She have had the time to read on the profile of the members of RFA, so she could guess what they would do. If V had contacted Jumin Han or Jaehee Kang, those two would be in here with V right now, their personality is too straight forward to take a back seat. Yoosung is a student, there's not really anything he could have done. Zen is an actor, he might have the influence, but not a true reason to get involve.

So out of everyone, V bringing Seven make sense, and he acted just like she predicted; it seems that they are innocent, still, MC want to be cautious, to reserve judgement until she know more.

"It would be easier on you to tell me the truth." She said, leaning back and crossing both her arms and legs, using a basic intimidation technique. "I would not mind helping out as much as I can, but not when you lie to me."

"I have not lie." Seven said, wounded dog expression on his face.

"We'll see." MC glared, making both of them wince. She had plenty of practice, and her dark brown eyes can shoot ice shards when needed. Figuratively, of course, but it has freeze people in their track before.

"Did Rika really died?" She asked, noticing the tiniest flinch from V.

"I can't tell you that." V said, with a stiff posture.

"Of course, she.....took her life." Seven also cringed at the question, glancing over to V with concern.

"If this is a sensitive subject, I apologize. However, I doubt your words and intentions. RFA, from what I read, was supposed to be a charity that help others. I applaud it if it still is." MC said, her tone cold and hard. "You told me only Rika know the code to this, so either you lied to me, or your security is not that great, for someone to find out the code and hacked into the chat room at the same time."

"Ow ow, you don't hold back on the hard questions..." Luciel pouted again. "I made the app, you know-"

"Which rendered you questionable when you claimed it is secured, yet a stranger can hack into it." She raised an eyebrow.

Seven winced again. "Yeah, I'm looking into it." He sat up straighter. "But first, who are you?"

"Not Sansa Stark." She grinned, enjoying another grimace and Seven shifting in his seat.

"We have no idea who you were when you joined us." V answered, leaning forward, but his gaze was on the ground.

"That was apparent." MC said dryly. "You have no idea what you have gotten yourself into."

 _Neither am I._ MC thought to herself. _At least not yet._

"Apparently not." V smiled softly, glancing up at her. "You are a capable woman, I can see that. Perhaps it was meant to be."

"Not your theory of Rika in heaven sending me, please." MC frowned. "As much as I believe in Heaven and Earth, it's hard to believe that."

"Those information are confidential, I apologize." V said, his eyes returned to the ground.

MC took a deep breath, reminding herself to be calm. "What, exactly, can you tell me?"

"I'm not quite sure, Rika used to handle the guests." V frowned, looking up at her again, this time with an expectative glint in his eyes.

"Oh great, the owner doesn't know what's going on in his own organization. I can see we're off to a great start." MC said with a curl of her lips, but she did not look amused. Rather, she look like she's about to bite someone. With a chainsaw.

"Whoa! Scary!" Seven gasped, making a cross with his hands. "I did not know human can make such a face."

Unexpectedly, his display of mocked fear make her laugh. He really reminded her of Jane. "Then perhaps you should be scare of me, and tell me everything."

"There's not much to tell." Seven groaned. "Rika was the organizer of our parties. She handled the guests, and we tried our best to help her. In truth, we only make suggestions for the guest list, and help planning the party; Rika is the one persuading the guests to attend. She also picked the guests and send out invitations."

"So in essential, Rika was a host, and you couldn't hold a party without a host."

"Yes." V sighed out the answer.

"Easy enough." MC uncrossed her arms, only to lean forward and put her chin under one fist, staring at the men. Her hard gaze flit from one to the other.

They have not told her anything of important, but to her, they seem to not know about the explosive. If they have, they would not be sitting across from her, or even approaching the building in the first place. Both of them seem like they have something to hide, and she wonder what it is about this organization that there seems to be secrets everywhere.

Being a sucker for puzzle, she couldn't help but want to dig until she find the truth. She had read about the surviving members of RFA, and none of them have any indication that they could be master mind of something sinister. Also, after conversing with V and Seven, she could sense no threat from them. She trust herself and her instinct, and so far, there has been no red flag or warning. She actually feel like she likes them. V seem sweet, if too stubborn for his own good; Seven likes to joke, though it feel like he's trying too hard at it.

"I can help you." She said after a few minutes. _Two can play at this game._ MC thought to herself. She let her body relaxed, and smile softly. The effect seemingly transformed her, making her appear to be warm and approachable.

"I apologize for being so harsh." She said. "I just want to make sure there's nothing weird going on."

Seven blinked at her, appeared to be thoroughly confused at the change, but smile back at her. "I do understand, as a beautiful woman like yourself must be cautious about strangers."

"Stop that." She blushed, demurely lowering her eyes to the ground before looking back at him. "I don't get how you can say such sweet words so easily."

"Because it's true!" Seven grinned, wiggling his eyebrow at her, earning him another laugh.

"Ara, ara, be still my heart." She winked, sitting up. "You must have questions, as well." She said, looking at V with a smile.

"I do not want to pry." V said, smiling softly back at her. "I know that I can trust you."

"Oh my, that is a compliment. Thank you." She replied. "I hope I can live up to expectations. When would the party be held?"

"I'm not sure yet. I'll have to check my schedule."

"You mean you're busy with something else?"

"Yes. I'm going to another location for a job. I'm not sure when I would be able to come back, but it shouldn't be too long."

"Ah, you are a photographer, correct? I have seen some of your work, they are very striking." She commented, remember seeing some of his photos that has won prizes in the States.

"Ah, thank you."

"I hope to hear back from you soon, then. Meanwhile, I'll look at some of the guest lists from before..." She trailed off, noticing how uncomfortable V suddenly become. "Do not worry. I intend to be careful about confidential information."

"Ah..." V took a deep breath. "Alright, do what you need to. Let me know if you need help."

"Of course." She nodded, turning her gaze back to Seven. "What about you, Seven, you seems a bit pensive."

"I was thinking of the alarms I set up."

"Oh those." She sighed, looking at him ruefully. "They would hinder me. Not knowing what is what, it would be inconvenience if I accidentally set them off trying to find a kitchen knife or something."

"How, though?" He asked.

"I have a friend that is very good with technology." She said vaguely.

"I'd like to meet that person then." He said, sounding excited at the prospect.

"Perhaps I could ask her for you?"

"Her? Another beautiful woman?" Luciel clutch his heart, dramatically falling backward into the sofa. "I don't think my heart can take it."

MC couldn't help but laugh at his antics.

"Would you tell me where you came from, Oh Mysterious Angel?"

She grinned, leaning over and flick his nose. "You are too smooth, you flirt. I'm MC, I'm trying to come to Korea to study."

"A simple student? I think not." Luciel stick out his tounge.

"Oh my parents are loaded! I'm not just a simple student." MC grinned wider, naming the profile of one of her aliases. "And I'm not afraid to use the green power!"

"Wow, you're like our Jumin! Born with a silver spoon!" Luciel chuckled.

"You do remind me of him." V said.

"Oh my, his picture was handsome. Think I could do an omiai with him?"

"Perhaps." Seven rubbed his chin. "We could arrange it. But only if you promise to spill every detail about the date! There has been so many rumours about him, and I want to know the truth!"

"Ah, ah, ah." She waggle a finger at him. "I don't kiss and tell ~"

"Ah, how sad!" Seven sigh long and loud. "Why is beautiful women so cold?"

\---

They spend over an hour talking, with MC telling the men about how her life was, how she met the computer genius that is her friend, and explain that she has to disarmed the alarms and changed the lock to keep herself safe. It was a script with half truths, and MC have no doubt Seven would be doing a background check on her after they leave. Jane already have such personnel profiles set in place for when she needed to travel incognito, so MC was not really worrying about that; though she feel a twinge of guilt at deceiving the organization about who she was, but the less they knew about her, the better it would be for them.

Perhaps once they get to know each other better, she could reveal who she actually is; until then, she have no choice but to play it safe.

After V and Seven left, satisfied that MC would not abused her privilege, MC went over the profiles again, trying to see if she had missed something. There was nothing in the apartment about Rika, and she thought that was weird. She debated calling Jane and have her run a background check, but a glance at the clock and decided against it. It is nearly three in the afternoon here, and Korea is twelve hours ahead of the States; which means Jane is probably sleeping, and MC hate to wake her friend up after everything today. A background check can be done tomorrow, after all.

MC make a mental note of texting Jane later, and went into the chatroom, spending a little bit of time chatting with the members.

After the chat, she called up each member to talk to them, just to get to know them. Jaehee is sweet and very sufficient, and has a soft spot for Zen. Zen was fun to talk to, but she was a little taken aback as how self-absorbed he is, and he seem to have tiff with Jumin. Jumin was next on her phone list, but before she could call him, Yoosung called her.

She answered the phone, chatting with Yoosung about his school day, the game he seems to obsessed with, finally, that he was jealous that Seven and V got to see her first.

"It's not a contest, Yoosung." She laughed. “You'll see me soon any way.”

“What do you mean? Are we having a party soon then?” He gasped, sounding more cheerful than he was a moment ago.

“I don't know about that.” She sighed, leaning back against the sofa and play with a strand of her hair. V was not forthcoming with the schedule, and she only has a month in Korea; she hope that the date will be decided soon, she can't wait to get started. Well, she is not one to sit idle by, anyhow; so she'll be working on her own company while waiting. “I'm not quite sure what to expect.”

“Oh, so V haven't decided yet?” He sounded crestfallen, but his tone perk up right away. “Well, whenever that is, I'm sure you'll be great!”

“Aww, thank you for the encouragement!” She smiled, amused at his fast emotional pace. “Say, Yoosung, are you seeing anyone?”

“Seeing anyone?” He asked, surprised clear in his tone. “Oh wow, this is going a little fast! Are you asking me out?”

“Slow down there, Yoosung, I'm merely curious.” She stifled a laugh. Jane would be the one to appreciate his enthusiastic nature more than MC would. _Ara, ara, I am growing sedate in my ancient years ~_ MC sighed inwardly. Her taste ran into a more mature kind of personality than puppy-love like Yoosung. _I feel like an old woman saying that._

“Oh, haha, sorry.” Yoosung chuckled. “And no, I'm not seeing anyone. I wish I was though.”

“Oh, I see. Well, don't worry, if I know a good person, I'll definitely set you guys up!” _I already have plans for that anyway._

“Thanks, MC!”

After the talk with Yoosung, she glanced at the clock, noticing that it was almost five in the evening. Her stomach growls, and she was surprised to find herself suddenly famish. Well, she has not been eating much the whole day, after all.

She sighed and went to the kitchen in search of food.


	3. End of Day 1

The fridge was stocked full of fruits and prepackaged dishes that only require heating up; MC stood for a moment, momentarily relishing the simplicity of a day's end. It was so quiet in the apartment, and MC took a deep breath, letting go of the stress from what happened during the day.

A soft melody from the Piano Guys broke through the silence, and MC glowered into the fridge.

"One moment of peace!" She grumbled, moving to check her phone. The displayed name was Jumin Han, and she raised an eyebrow. "Hello, Jumin." She answered the phone.

"Hello, MC. You picked up right away."

She smiled, wondering if it's not a normal thing to answer the phone; perhaps it have something to do with V's reluctant to answer his calls? But she have been talking to the other members, and did not encounter such problem. "Is that a bad thing?" She asked.

"Ah, no, I was not sure that you would answer calls from someone who you do not know."

"I have caller ID on my phone, Jumin. Beside, if I have time to wonder who was on the other line, I would rather answer it and find out."

"That's a practical approach." Comes a low chuckle on the other line. "Well, I called to hear our new member's voice." He said, then going on to talk about the importance of hosting party for the RFA.

MC smirked at the phone, finding amusement in Jumin's words. She had thought him having somewhat of a formal personality, and he's proving her right. With the way he speak, inflections were kept to the minimal, and he spoke without waiting for the other side to answer.

"Jumin," She called, using the moment he stop for breath to cut in. "You're not giving me a dictation. Could we talk slowly?"

There was a heavy pause on the other side, then. "Ah, I did not meant to be hurried. I would like to talk more, but perhaps another time."

"Work never end, right?" She smiled. "That's alright, I understand. Do what you need to, we'll talk more when you have time."

After hanging up, MC focused on making herself dinner, then she carry the plate and her phone over to the coffee table. She intend to eat while checking the chatroom, keeping herself up-to-date on the other member's conversations.

While in the chatroom, she noticed that all the member has their pictures in their chat profile, all except for her. She have not reveal much about herself, so the only thing they should know about her is that she's a student preparing for her study abroad. She wasn't sure if she would come back after her month of vacation is over, but she is seriously thinking about the RFA. It was only her first day in the organization, but a lot had happened, and she feel like she has come to like the members a little bit.

“Urgh, I am too sentimental for my own good.” MC let out a long breath, clicking onto her own profile. Except her date of birth, most of her profile was left blank, including the picture. She smiled, silently thanking Seven for the small favor. She began filling out little details about herself, like her favorite food and activities, but keeping it light. As for her profile picture, she put a bright red apple there instead of a person. She'll keep things low key for now, and see how things will play out.

After her meal, she went into the bathroom, intending to have a long bath to relax, then probably head to bed. Like the apartment, the bathroom was modest, containing only the necessities. MC shrugged, turning the water to fill the bath tub; it had been scrubbed clean from top to bottom, and that's good enough for now.

\---

She sank down into the warm, fragrantic soapy water, making a small noise in her throat as her tension began to lessen with the heat. She had been walking for far more than normal, in high heels no less. 

A harp melody from her phone caught her attention, and she dried one hand on a tower before picking up her phone. She grinned as she saw the name calling her.

“Hey sis!” She greeted cheerfully.

“Hey sis,” A giggle on the other line.

“How's London?” MC asked. It was almost 9 in the evening, so it should be around lunch time in London. “Is Englishmen better than Statesmen so far? How is school? Are you having fun?”

“Slow down, sis.” Her sister laugh. “I should ask you the same questions. How's Korea?”

“It's great.” MC answered, keeping her voice cheerful and light; though it's taking a lot of effort to not spill everything to her sister. It would only make things more complicated, and her sister would drop everything to fly over here. MC know she cannot allow it, as she need to keep her sister safe. It is true that ignorance is bliss, and MC prefer that her sister's biggest worry is the next test. “The people here are pretty nice, I've met a couple of interesting business partners-”

“Sis! You're on vacation, what are you meeting business partners for?” Her sister scolded her.

“Come now, little sis, everyone I meet are potential business partner; though, this time it is a charity organization, so you can say it's a vacation.”

“You and work.” Her sister huffed, and MC imagined her rolling her eyes.

“Let's not talk about work then,” MC said, changing the subject before her sister ask more questions. “How's London? I thought you would be gushing to me about handsome European men; the fact that you haven't are making me suspicious.”

“Well...”

“Oh ho ho, which lucky guy have caught my beautiful sister's eyes?” MC grinned, resting her head against the edge of the bath tub and wait for her sister to spill her story. Like she predicted, her sister gushed about every little detail, from her flight to how she got lost in the city, etc.

Five minutes in, and MC put her sister on speaker and put the phone on a towel, relaxing into her bath. She listen to her sister, offering a sentence here and there to urge her sister speak more; she closed her eyes, imagining that her sister was here, confiding in her in person.

“So you're not dating, but not exactly just friends either?” She laugh, teasing her sister. “Well, if he's into you, and you like him, too, then you should spend more time with him. You have four years in London, right?”

“Yes, and that reminds me, you should come here to visit me, I'll be sure to introduce you guys.”

“Sound good to me, I'm looking forward to it.”

“And when would that be?” Her sister asked. “It better be soon; though, after your vacation, of course.”

“Hmm.” MC opened her eyes, trying to recall her schedule after the month is over. There will be meeting of shareholders, meeting of staffs, meeting with clients, meeting with prospective partners.........

“Don't 'Hmm' me.” Her sister said gruffly. “You have meetings planned for years already, don't you?”

“Nothing that I can't drop to see my precious sister.” MC laugh. “I'm just trying to remember what I have on schedule, sweetie. Of course I will see you as soon as I can.”

“I'll hold you to it.” Her sister giggled. “Well, I have to let you go, sis, it's almost time for my class.”

“Have fun, sweetie.” MC said.

After the call ended, MC finished her bath and log into the chatroom; she spend a couple of minutes talking to Zen, Yoosung, and Jaehee about the party. It has only been day one, but she already have a good idea of the member's personalities – except for Jumin, whom she haven't talk to much. She asked Jaehee about him, and got a summary that he is loyal to his work, and is a little bit of a narcissist.

Coming from an employee about an employer, she spare a thought about how much work he must have put on his employees; she wonder how he manage his work, then her thought turned to how she manage hers. She value efficiency as well as human relations, so while she demands much of those who work for her, she's also fair in treating them well, so she hope that she has a better feedback than Jumin does.

She shook her head at the thought. _I shouldn't be competitive with a person I haven't meet yet._ She grimaced. _Beside, I do not know him yet to make such assumptions. Or any kind of assumption._

That thought reminded her that she know nothing about Rika, either, nor about the whole situation with V. She had wanted to know more, but she also want to respect the members' privacy. Profiles only show a part of a person, not everything, she know that; the only way to understand a person is to actually getting to know them, and MC intended to do just that. It was her decision to join the RFA, so she intend to take her host duty seriously.

MC sighed, mulling over her options as she flips the phone back and forth in her hands. Though she is determined, there is only so much she can push before she push someone over the edge, and that is not a good thing to do, not in this case. She was flattered that they accepted her without reservation, but something about it doesn't sit right with her. It felt like things are going in an unending circle, with V cluelessly deciding things for the members, and the members following him blindly; in other words, the blind leading the blind.

The more she think about it, the more she had the strong urge to jump into the middle of it and take charge, the urge to do more. It is a dangerous thing, as today's event had show her that; but it is also a little bit thrilling. The exhilaration of utilizing everything she have to solve a big puzzle; and for a puzzle maniac like her, it's hard to resist.

MC shook her head, trying to not feel like a kid with a new toy; though, being on foreign ground, and getting involve in multiple interesting things at once only enhance the pleasure she felt.

“Oh gawds, I need to distract myself before it get worse.” MC grunt, pulling up the RFA app again, and call the person she haven't have much interaction with.

“Jumin Han speaking.” He answered after the first ring.

“Jumin, it's MC again. Sorry for calling so late.” She added, glancing at the clock, it was 10:30 pm already. “I'm calling to talk, getting to know you a little better.”

There was a silence on the other line, and she called him, wondering if the line was cut somehow. “Jumin?”

“Hmm. You're quite interesting. People usually kiss up to Assistant Kang when they want to get to me. Your contacting me directly has never happened before. I admire your courage; however, I will make it clear: I do not like my personal time being interrupted unless there is an emergency.”

MC rolled her eyes, _there he goes again, talking without taking a breath and let the other side have a word in_. “Calm down, Jumin. It must be hard for you so far, people chasing you left and right; but rest assured, my interest is only in getting to know the other members of RFA, you're not getting the special treatment. I thought we're supposed to get along? Or does that not apply to me since I'm an accidental member?”

There was a pause, and a sigh on his end. “I see.” He said slowly, as if it has not occurred to him that she was not trying to get onto his good side for personal gain. “No, that was my fault. V had accepted you as a member, so that is what you are. It is a strange incident, to be sure, but that was not your fault. You are indeed a full-fledged member, and shall be treat as such. So, what is it? What would you like to know?”

MC sighed, her enthusiasm was effectively doused in cold water by Jumin. She smiled wryly, unsure if it was a good or bad thing that calling Jumin cooled down her excitement. Though, she had an unexpected glimpse of him. It seem that he was jaded in dealing with people, and she wonder if this is how he is all the time. It must be hard to be that stiff all the time, to put up a wall to protect himself from people he have to interact with daily. 

_Well, I can't be the one to speak,_ she thought to herself, remembering her own coldness toward those who pay a lot of lip services and curry favors. However, to be on guard all the time is tiresome. Luckily, she has friends and family that she could rely on, even if they were few in number; does he have anyone to share the burden with? “I...” She started, unsure of what to say; her thoughts had turned into something too deep for a light conversation between new acquaintances. “I was just wondering how your day was. Simply, how are you?” She said instead.

“You call me this late just to ask how I am?” He sighed. “You are strange.”

“Perhaps,” She laugh a little. “But no stranger than you guys asking me if I've eaten every hour or so. I do like food, but even I can't eat that often.”

There was a half snort, half chuckle coming from him, and MC smiled, feeling happy that she could get a laugh out of him. It was a silly thing, but she was still glad for it.

“It was a long day.” He answered, without the annoyed tone earlier. There was a long sigh on the other side. “But let's not talk about work. That should answer your question.”

“You must be tired, poor thing.” She made a tsking sound. “So tell me, Jumin of a-thousand-things-to-do, what do you do for fun?”

“Is that an attempt at a joke? Though, it is not far from the truth. As for what I like to do for fun, there's nothing better than watching Elizabeth the 3rd, she is beautiful, and very fun to watch.”

“Ah, yes, I remember you have a cat. She is indeed adorable, I would love to see her some day.”

“I'd like to show her to you, as well. Perhaps we could arrange some time to do so, if not, I can bring her to the party.”

“Oh, could you? I would like that very much. I love cats, and wanted one, but I don't have time to actually take care of it; I'd feel guilty for not making time for it, and I'd hate to neglect a cat in that way.”

“Good thinking, cats are sensitive creatures, and require the love and devotion from their owners. I commend you for putting your cat first, even before you actually have one.”

“Indeed, I cannot be so selfish and make my cat suffer; if I get one, I'd hate for it to feel lonely when I'm not around.” She pursed her lips, confessing her thoughts. “There will be people to take care of it if I'm not at home, but I've seen videos of cats crying for their owners, and it just broke my heart! I can't do that to them.”

“I do feel guilty every time I have to leave.” He reply with a sigh.

“I recommend getting a lot of toys for her.” She suggested. “Also, you should get CCTV to watch her when you're gone. Cats are smart, and I think they can sense it when their owner is looking at them.”

“I do have CCTV for her, and you're right, she seems to know when it's following her. There are many times she meowed to the camera, as if talking to me.”

“Aawww, that is just so precious!” She cooed, getting excited talking about cat. She really wish she could get one, though like she have told him, she does not have time to take care of one.

“Ah, I could send you a picture of her.” He said, and did.

The picture he send was blurry, but it showed a pure white cat playing with toys. She squee like a fangirl at how cute the cat is.

“What is it? Are you hurt?” He asked.

“No, it's just....She is adorable! And I've been know to make weird noises when I get too excited. Don't mind me.” She laughed.

“You are an interesting woman.” He chuckled. “I'm glad I could meet another person as interested in cats as I am.”

“Same here! I'm glad to meet a fellow cat person.” She grinned, thinking she need to switch the subject lest she get too excited to sleep, and she told him so.

“I see. And what would you like to talk about?”

“Hmm.” She wonder about what would be a good subject, then she ask him. “How do I sound? My voice, I mean. Earlier you called to hear what I sound like, so, what's the verdict?”

There was a low chuckle on the other side, and MC once again feel that thrill in her chest. She had thought that Jumin would be a tough case to crack, given how serious he was when she first talk to him. It turned out the seemingly straight-laced Jumin just need to talk more about what he like. There is the passionate side of him, and she was curious to see what other facets he possess.

“To ask me what I think so directly, you are bold; I was surprised just now. Though, that is not a bad trait, as I prefer people to be straight forward.” There was a pause before he answer her. “Your voice is nice, I like it. I can hear your emotions through your voice, and that's interesting. It's similar to Elizabeth the 3rd, it's soothing, and I think I can listen to you longer.”

“Ah, thank you! I have fun talking to you.” She grinned.

“I had fun as well. It does not happen often, and I would like to talk with you more. I think it's the first time that time passed so quickly while talking with someone on the phone.”

“What a compliment!” She laughed. “I would also like to talk more, but yes, it is late, and you have to work tomorrow. I'd hate to be the reason you're tired at work.”

“I would not mind that.” He said, his tone was serious.

For a moment, MC wasn't sure how to answer that. It's not often she get affected by what people say to her, but somehow, Jumin's compliment seem to make her giddy. She resist the urge to clear her throat, not wanting to let him know how he's affecting her.

“Then we would have to make sure we'll talk more.” She said gently. “But I rather you think of your health, too. Elizabeth the 3rd would be sad if you get sick due to not sleeping enough, and so would I.”

He was quiet for a moment, and she guessed that he's thinking about what she said. Then he sighed. “That is true. I would not want to be sick, it would affect not only Elizabeth the 3rd and I, but the company and you as well. I will go to sleep, then.”

“Yes, sleep well, and sweet dreams.” She replied, smiling to herself.

“Thank you. You should rest as well, like you said, lack of sleep will have negative impact on your health.”

“Ah, I will go to sleep shortly, thank you for worrying about me.”

“Good night.” He said simply, then hang up the phone.

MC stare at her phone for a moment, then shook her head and sighing to herself. She succeed in getting the matter of RFA's secrets off her mind, but it seem something else had taken its place.

After years of dealing with people, she was jaded to the advances of the opposite gender, but it appear that she is not entirely immune to what others say. Then again, it's just Jumin that have this affect on her, so far. She was amused at the thought that he had thought she was kissing up to him, but he did warm up quickly when she had expressed that is not the case. Still, it is too early, and the giddiness she experienced earlier could be due to the fact that what Jumin said was sincere, something that was rare in strangers she meet. Also, it might be because he had similar experiences as her that she imagine the sense of camaraderie – _where there might be none, I might add_. He have no idea who she is, though, and that was the conflict. She had told herself that it would be fine to hide her background, but she couldn't shake the feeling of guilt that accompany her dealings with RFA's members. So far, they have only been good to her, opening their arms and welcome her within their organization, despite knowing nothing about her. They have been treating her like a good friend, and she feel bad that she answered their kindness with untruthfulness. Still, she cannot come right out and reveal who she really is.

Adding in how she was affected by Jumin just now, the chaos seem to grow bigger.

She put down the phone and rub her aching neck. “Come on, MC, it's not a hard problem.” She said to herself, deciding she'll take one day at a time like she usually does, and deal with things as they come up. She cannot tell them everything about her, but she can reveal something, at least. For now, she'll just let them know that she is from a well-off family, and that she is vacationing in Korea thinking about going to school. It's not technically a lie, and it's as close to the truth as she dare to reveal; it will have to do for now. If there is a situation where she have to tell them everything, she hope they would understand her reason for secrecy.

If it come to that, she really hope they would still be her friends. Real friends are hard to come by, she understood that fact more than most.

“I really am too sentimental for my own good.” She groaned, realizing that she already considered RFA's members to be her friends, despite the fact that there are still so many unanswered questions, as well as this being her first day of knowing them.

 _But well, they are good people._ She smiled at the thought of them.


	4. I'm not a morning person

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC getting ready to start her day, with a visit from her head of security

MC awoke the next morning to the door bell, she sat up, looking with bleary eyes at the time on her phone. It was only 8 in the morning, and she does not do mornings. She glance around the room, and it took a moment for her to remember where she was. There was only one bedroom in the apartment, and they have changed it to how she usually prefer her rooms when not at home, so the familiar settings throw her off for a bit; but it was definitely better than the stark white and Spartan furnished bedroom before, and she was glad for it.

The bell rang again, and she groan, dragging herself out of bed, shivering a little from the chilly air. She put on a bathrobe and went to answer the door.

“Good morning, MC.” Laughing green eyes greeted her, and the person hold up a steaming cup of green liquid. “Matcha Crème Latte, with rice milk and lots of whipped cream.”

“Adam,” She yawn, stepping back and open the door wider so he can come in. “It is too early.” She said, closing the door after him.

Adam set the cup down on the coffee table, surveying the apartment with sharp eyes of a professional. He was one of her three heads of security that she picked personally, and his main job was making sure her trips went smoothly. He usually went ahead of her and settle things, but for her vacation she had told him to stay behind, opting for Javik's oversea personnel. She was not surprised that he is here now; after yesterday, she could use his help.

He was in his late forties, but look younger than his actual age; with his long blond hair tied back, and his seemingly easy going nature, he look like he's about her age. For a bodyguard, he was tall and lean, not the typical over-muscled guys that people think bodyguards are supposed to be; however, in his field of work, he was one of the best, and certainly worth what she's paying him for. He was assigned to her about ten years ago, and they had long since treating each other like family. She brought him into her team, promoted him to the top, and was actually the one to match him with his wife five years ago; she's also the Godmother of his two sons. In return, he doubled as her personal trainer, whipping her into shape when she need it.

“Feel free to go back to sleep, but I heard you have a job as a hostess?” He asked absently, starting to measure the apartments with his eyes and tapping on some sort of device in his hands.

She narrowed her eyes at him, her brain is certainly not awake enough to really be holding a discussion. “It is too early.” She said again, and leave Adam to do whatever it is he need to do.

She returned to the bedroom, but instead of going back to sleep, she pick up her phone and check the chat room. There was various discussions throughout the night, and she looked through all of them with tired eyes. _When do these people sleep?_ She wondered, seeing the time stamp on the chat. However, most of the chat was about their excitement that they can hold parties again, and she could not help but smile at their enthusiasm.

After she finished reading the chats, MC logged out of the app, not wanting to talk to anyone just yet. Now that she's up, MC decided she should get start on what she need to do today, and went for a shower to wake herself up.

An hour later, MC was leaning against the kitchen counter, watching Adam installing his alarms for her and dialing Jane.

“What did you do?” Jane asked as soon as she picked up the phone.

“What are you talking about?” MC frowned.

“Someone was digging very hard for you this morning. Well, my morning, your late night.” Jane replied. “It went beyond the normal scope of your profile. It's a good thing I was at the desk, and I expanded the security info on you.”

“How much did they dig up?” She asked, figuring it must have been Seven after he went home; but just to be sure, she asked Jane for more details. “Actually, were you able to check the location the request came from?”

“I won't go into details, but there was a lot of pings, though I did narrowed it down to three trace signatures.”

“Three? Does that mean there's three people looking me up? That can't be right, I've only been here for two days.”

“That's why I asked what you did. How can you pissed off so many people on day one?” Jane sighed. “We need to have a chat about your methods.”

MC open her mouth to retort, but closed it, deciding now is not the time to banter. She tried to think of anyone else that she have met during her first day in Korea. So far, she could count Seven as one of the source who might have interest in her, the second one might be the hacker that led her to the apartment; who could be the third?

“Could you get the locations of the three trace signatures?”

“I've been working on it, I'll let you know as soon as I have the info.” Jane replied, sounding none too pleased about it. “Meanwhile, Adam is going to be your shadow. I'm also sending Javik-”

“No, don't send him. He need to oversee the company's security while I'm here.” MC frowned, not wanting to divert too much of her eyes and ears away from where they needed to be. “Adam is more than enough; your extra squads should also be here anyway. More than that and it would look like I'm going to war.”

“I wish you wouldn't be so flippant about this, MC.” Jane said sharply. “This much activities in one day is not normal. You didn't even have this many hackers after you when you were working as an Ambassador two years ago.”

“Yes, well, it just mean that I'm uncovering something important.” She giggled. “Beside, it's only three, right? Shouldn't be a problem for my wonderful friend. What's the matter, you're not loosing your touch, are you?” She teased.

“The day I loose my touch is the day the world end.” Jane scoffed. “But don't try to change the subject. What are you getting yourself into?”

“I'm not quite sure.” MC grunted, annoyed that she doesn't know. The urge to dig up everything is getting stronger, and she wasn't sure how much she could do, or if she would have the authority to command her security force in Korea. If she's not careful, it could very well lead to international relations problem. She is on foreign soil, and Diplomacy Immunity could only protect her so far. “I will find out, one way or the other; but I'll try to keep it on the down low for now.”

“You're too stubborn, MC.” Jane tsked. “Everything will be fine if you would just come back to the States.”

“Not everything will be fine.” MC laugh. “I'll feel like I'm giving up if I turn tail and run now.”

“Urgh.”

“There, there.” MC made a cooing noise. “Don't tell me you're not benefiting from this, too. You're having fun with code fencing, aren't you? You should thank me for keeping you from rusticating away. Gotta give you something challenging so you can't complaining you're bored.”

“Yes, I should thank you,” Jane said with a droll tone. “For endangering your life willingly and making me worry about you.”

“Stop being a worrywart.” MC snort. “The way I see it, I'm trying to find you a worthy opponent, something you can sharpen those dainty claws of yours on.”

“MC....” Jane's tone held a warning, and MC groaned.

“I'll be careful, I promise.” MC said. “I appreciate your concern, really, and I will be sure to keep my safety in mind; but I am not one to stay on the sideline. I'm terrible at watching and doing nothing.”

There was a long silence on the other line, but MC waited patiently. After a minute, Jane speak again. “Alright. You are an adult, and know what to do. I'll stop being so much of a mother hen.”

“Thank you, Jane.”

“And yes, I am having fun. There is not enough challenges for me here, I think I'll play with your hackers, and let them know my might!”

“That's more like it.” MC beamed. “Meanwhile, I have another profile I need to check on.”

“Another RFA member?”

“Yes. I do not have any information on Rika, the founder of RFA. Could you do a check and let me know what you find?”

“Looking her up as we speak.” Jane said slowly, sounding like her attention is somewhere else. “Hmmm....This is weird.”

“What is it?” MC asked.

“I do not see a death certificate for her. Are you sure she's...well, off to the Maker?”

“According to RFA's members, yes.”

“Well, officially, she's not dead.”

“This just gets more and more complicated, doesn't it.” MC pursed her lips, feeling the irritation growing.

“What do you want to do?”

“Beat V with a hammer. Repeatedly.” MC grumbled, twisting a strand of hair in her fingers. Her arms is aching to hit something.

“Well, good luck with that. Let me know if you need help burying the body.” Adam spoke, coming closer to her.

She blinked at him, then a grin slowly spread across her lips. V might not be here, but she can still vent her frustration with a good workout; beside, it would help her to clear her head, and give her time to think about what she need to do.

“Well, Jane.” She said, already taking off her jacket. “If you don't mind, dig up everything you can about Rika and send it to me. I'm going to go a few rounds with Adam to wake myself up.”

“Well, good luck with that.” Jane laugh, repeating Adam's word.

Adam only chuckle, taking off his tie and shrugging off his vest.

“Before you go,” MC said to Jane. “Could you unblock V's number for me? I'm thinking of getting in touch with him soon.”

“Sure thing, let me know if you need to change your display name again.”

After she hung up the phone, she turned to see Adam grinning at her, already strip down to his waist. He is now bare feet as well, and shoving the couch and sofas aside as to make room.

“No boxing gloves?” She asked, coming closer to him.

“That would be too easy, and I want to know how hard you can hit.” He said, standing up straight.

Which MC took it as a sign that he want her to be prepare in case of foreign attackers, and MC nodded. In the real world, people won't treat her with gloves, and she appreciate the concerns of her friends. It would actually be an advantage if people come at her physically, because then she would have the excuse of self-defense.

Without warning, she jump toward Adam, pushing her elbow toward his throat; he immediately drop into his stance, and block her with his shoulder, at the same time trying to punch her open middle. She twist her body, dropping down on his other side and move toward his back.

“Getting better, MC.” He said, twisting around to face her.

“I learn from the best.” She winked, jumping toward him again.

\---

Half an hour later, they were both sweating, but they were grinning. MC got in some good punches, but so did Adam; though Adam was harder on her today, she was glad to see her flexibility had improved, and she was better equip to deal with his blows.

“Had enough?” He chuckled.

“Yes, thank you.” She grinned back, and both of them bowed to each other in the martial way, then she look back at him. “I'd offer my hospitality, but I only have one bathroom.”

“That's ok, I'm setting up in the room next to yours.” He replied, picking up his shirt and vest. “Speaking of rooms, why not move to a bigger one?”

“I have my reasons.” She shrugged, doing a few stretches to release the tension in her muscles. “But mostly it's because someone led me here.”

“I heard.” He put on his shirt, watching her movements. “Are you sure it's a good idea to remain?”

“For now. I'll probably move sometime in the future, but I need to spring my trap first, and this is the best location to do so.”

“If that's what you want.” Adam nodded. “I'll increase security around here, and I'll keep an eye out personally as well. Meanwhile, I've set up a few necessary alarms, I'll know right away if someone try to break in. Also, the keypad has a camera to see who's in front of it.” He pointed to a small monitor next to the door, a new addition to the apartment.

“Oh, nice.” She grinned. _Now it would be a little easier to see who I have to deal with._ She turned back to him. “Anything else?”

“That's up to you.” He said, hefting a heavy-looking suitcase in his hand. She guessed it was for all the equipment that he had just installed. “I already put up what I need, but if you want more, let me know.”

“If it's secured to your standards, I'm satisfied.” She nodded. “For now, I'm going to get clean up and head out. I'll meet you here in an hour.”

He nodded, then left.

\---

After she got ready a second time, Adam came by with a female Korean; he moved the furniture back so they can sit and chat.

“This is Inara, your assistant.” He introduced the two. “I have set her up in the apartment on the other side of you, so should you need anything when you're back here, just let her know.”

MC nodded, studying the assistant; sharp, intelligent eyes stared back at her, also assessing her, and MC smiled. _Adam has great eyes for people,_ she thought; that was another reason why they get along so well. Though Inara has different facial features, she has the same physique as MC, and MC wondered if Adam was meant for her to be a body double. After a moment's thought, MC doubt that is the case, as it was not their style to do so; not to mention, the way MC behave is too erratic to use body double effectively.

From the quiet way she waited, not speaking unnecessarily, to the simple black and white dress she have on, the assistant seems capable, and MC make a note to get to know her during her stay here.

“I usually do not need much,” MC told Inara. “Just make sure the apartment is clean; I will mostly eat out, so you don't need to worry about cooking for me. I have nothing on my schedule today or tomorrow, but I would need to schedule a meeting with XYZ company's president within the week; it doesn't matter if it's lunch or dinner, the earlier, the better.”

As she spoke, Inara made a list of note on her phone, and MC paused, giving her assistant the time to get it all down before speaking again. “For this building, I'm not sure how many tenants there are, but give them the notice to move out within the week; again, the sooner the better. They would probably complain, but give them a month's rent as compensation, and arrange for them to find lodging in another complex. Tell them that the building will be undergoing renovation, and get a construction company here; I'll talk with them about the blue prints for the renovation after.” She turned to Adam, noticing his curious eyes, but to his credit, he's not asking her; instead, he wait for her to explain it to him later. “Adam, I need you to be careful with the security. I want it tight, but not noticeable. Please install discreet cameras; except for our rooms, I want every inch of this place monitor 24/7.”

“Do you have a specific person you're looking for?” He asked.

“Yes, but there might be others. For now, the only one I know of have faded pink hair with red tips, roughly my height. I know that's not a lot to go on, but please keep an eye out for him. If he is found within the building, have someone follow him. I want to know the places he visit, who he talk to, but most importantly, where he live.”

“Alright. Any thing else?”

“That's it for now. I'm going to head out in a little bit.” She said, then grin at Adam. “With your look, Adam, you're going to stand out. I'm looking forward to seeing how you can blend in.”

“You're a sadist, you know that?” Adam grumbled good naturedly.

“Well, it's fun to watch you squirm, my friend.” She laugh.

\---

After Inara left to do her job, MC went over the day's plan with Adam. “I'll meet with Yoosung, then I'll probably try to contact V. I need you to get a tail on V as well, I'm thinking he have a lot to hide, and I intend to push him as far as I can go.”

“He's a photographer, isn't he? Why not tempt him with a gallery display?” Adam asked.

“He is not interested in fame, and doesn't really care if his artwork are displayed or not.”

“Interesting. I've seen a few of his photos. They are good work, shame that he doesn't show it more.”

“I think the same.” She sat back with a sigh, almost looking like she's sulking. “As far as I know, beside RFA, the man does not have any weakness. It's almost like he's too pure for this world, I don't get it.” If it was anyone else, she could find a way to chip at their armor, but not V, not so far. He is not actually famous, as he does not show his work in big gallery; yet his photos are good enough to garner interest in art collectors, and are circulated around the globe. She does not follow his work herself, but had seen some of them in different countries she went to. One photo from him could go over a few grand easily, which is why he had auctioned them off in RFA fund-raising parties in the past. So far, she could only narrowed his interest down to RFA, and now that she know Rika's death was not recorded anywhere, she can't help but be suspicious of the woman.

If she is not dead, then it explain V's weird behaviors; and V is not the only one earning her displeasure. Seven is a hacker, and she couldn't get why he believe that Rika is dead; yesterday, everything he said to her, he seem to meant it; which mean either she was reading him wrong, or he's being lied to, just as she was.

“About the building,” She turned her attention back to Adam, planning her next step to draw out the truth. “I intend to make a trap for someone, or several someone; we'll find out soon enough, if I play my cards right. I had a tail yesterday, and I think it might have been the person who led me here. If so, then this building is of interest to him; since it is me, and it was where the RFA kept their confidential files, I have to draw the obvious clue that this is about RFA.”

“I've read the files,” Adam said, staring at her with a frown. “And none of them seem to have any discernible motive for placing explosives in this building. Of course, the C&R's Director have the means to do it, but this location was kept secret from him, wasn't it?”

“He have the means to find this place out,” She nodded. “But he haven't, and the reason have to do with V wanting to keep everyone from it as Rika work her magic. So then every fingers is pointing toward V, Rika, and perhaps Seven as well. Since I'm not sure where Rika is at this point, I'll deal with V and Seven in the meantime; hopefully Jane will be able to dig something up.”

“This might be another trap.” He warned her.

“Yes, maybe this is what they want me to do, to make trouble for the RFA, but why? Disgruntle patrons? Jealousy? I feel like I'm in an action movie.”

“Or a drama, depends on how you look at it.” Adam said, and MC shared a laugh with him before both of them return to their somber thoughts. “I'll contact some old friends here.” He told her, handing her a pen. “Meanwhile, keep that on you. If you want to record a conversation, click it twice. It also has an alarm; if you get in any trouble, twist it open, it'll make a lot of noise. I have link it to alert me if that happen.”

“Right.” MC took the pen, noticing that while it is heavy, it looks just like an expensive decorative pen, something that people give to each other as gift. _Hmm, spycraft are getting craftier these days, _She mused, then put the pen in her trousers' hidden pocket. “It might be put to use soon.” She said, thinking of contacting V and Seven again and have a chat.__

Between the two of them, she is not quite sure who would break first. V seem to have a gentler disposition, but he have been stubborn on the subject of Rika – which mean he's trying to protect her, and that could be a landmine, depend on how she step on it. There's no power on Earth that is stronger than love, and if V is devoted to Rika, who could say what he would be willing to do for her? Love can sometimes make people behave in an uncharacteristic way; though she worry less about V sacrificing himself than V sacrificing the rest of RFA. She does not know him well enough to gauge what he would do yet. _Would V destroy it all to protect Rika?_ That is the answer she would need before she dare to move onto the other parts of her plan. 

Then there's Seven. He hide his true self under a mask of laughter and silliness, something she have seen often enough; Seven did not strike her as a person that could hurt others, so it must be his own emotions that he's hiding from himself. Fear? Pain? Those are the most basic yet the most distinct emotions people run from, and she wonder how she could use those to draw out the real Seven. 

She is confident that she can, she only need to plan out how; and the first step of that how is using herself as a bait. She had a tail yesterday, and if she can track his movements, find out where he work, she could find the person or the organization that control his strings. If it's just him, it'll be easy to bring him in for questioning; if it's an organization, she have no qualm in bringing her own force to deal with them.

For now, she'll leave the front door wide open, let the fish think it have the run of the place; with how hectic the construction work will seem to be, there's plenty of opportunity for her stalker to blend in.

If they mean her harm, this would be a good time to act. If they want to spy on her, this would let them have a more open path. Either way, Adam is more than able to deal with the situation. 

_And if they want something from me personally,_ MC smiled inwardly. _I'll be here waiting._


	5. I think I ordered too much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yum yum, Korean grilled dish!

After knowing what her plan of the day was, Adam went back to his room, getting ready to become her shadow. MC glance at the clock; it was nearly noon, and MC groaned, feeling her stomach growling in protest of its mistreatment. Since she had to wait for Adam, MC contented herself to sipping the now cold green tea drink, and went into the chat room to pass the time; she spend a while talking to Jaehee, Yoosung, just talking about food and random things, even pests and pest control. She was amused by Jumin, who was starting to be so transparent that she didn't know why she thought he would be hard to understand before.

He is indeed serious, and take things literally, but that just make it all the more adorable to see his interactions. From that short conversation about what regular people eat, she could already see that he does not have much communication with the working people; she was curious as to what his regular day would be. He seems like a workaholic, and she does understand how hectic work could be - after all, this is her first vacation in four years. Of course, her experience itself is interesting enough that she does not want to take time off, but she could see the merit of having something else to worry about.

 _Like the RFA and its mystery,_ she smiled, reading the conversation and replying as needed, her mind still on Jumin. His actions so far had shown her that he is an efficient manager, and she was interested in the way he think. His innocuous question about Yoosung's meal make her want to show him there is so much more fascinating dishes; she want to see what his reactions is to different cuisines. A huge food lover, she couldn't imagine not having the diversity of food. She have a very strong urge to sit Jumin down, and let him taste test various food from different cultures; she want to see his expression, see what his taste in food is, and.......She blink, wondering why she was thinking so much of him when she haven't even met him yet.

Speaking of meeting him, she want to see him in person, have a chat with him, and see if he could capture her interest as much as he could in the chat room; that thought make her frown. _Could I afford to be distracted with something like this when there's so much going on right now?_

She sighed to herself; part of her was curious, as another part was hesitating, wanting her to be cautious. She have to admit that there is something compelling about him, but she could not be sure if it's just because of her imagination. She have not feel this kind of interest before, so having herself feeling curious about a person with whom she have only talk to once is....Well, very curious.

“Come now, MC, stop overthinking it.” She huffed to herself. Right now, she need to figure out RFA's mystery, anything other than that could wait. Beside, she could just answer her own question by meeting him in person. There's no need to complicate matter than it already is.

Now that she had made up her mind, she felt better, and returned her attention to the chat room. She laugh when Jumin offer to send professionals to get rid of pests; she teased him about his good intention, earning a curious comment from Jaehee. Seriously, for an assistant that have been working alongside Jumin, she would have thought Jaehee would have more knowledge of Jumin; which make MC more curious to know how he is in person, and she make a note to invite him to a meal sometimes soon.

After they left the chat room for a meeting, MC log out and make her way to the door, intending to check on Adam. Her stomach had been growling for far too long.

She pause at the door, looking at the monitor to see someone standing in front of it. Her heart skip a beat, wondering if her bait already have a bite. The person was a male, wearing casual jeans and jacket; he wore a ball cap, obstructing his face. She frown, watching him and waiting for him to ring the door bell; her hand went into her pocket, pulling out the pen.

When Adam change her lock, he would have already enforced the door bolt, so it shouldn't be easy to break in; which would give her time to call for help if there is trouble.

Of course, if the person has a gun, he could shoot the keypad, intending to break the lock – but all that would do is just break the keypad, and actually make it harder to open the door; not to mention, a gunshot would alert people.

Unless they have a silencer, but still, they would not be able to open this door that easily.

Her mind raced with scenarios, and MC brace herself, watching the figure standing in front of her door. MC glowered at the monitor. She could stand here all day thinking of scenarios, but it wouldn't help. The person doesn't seem to have any intention to ring the bell, and she does not have any intention of standing here waiting to see what would happen.

She lift her phone, speed dialing Adam, her eyes still on the monitor. As the ringtone sound in her ears, the person on the screen put his hand in his pocket.

MC's heart speed up, and a rush of adrenaline flooded her system.

The person pulled out something, pressing it onto his ears.

“Ten seconds. Not bad, MC.” Adamn's voice come on the line, before he lift his head and grin at her.

“Dammit, Adam! You scared me.” She growl, glowering at the monitor before opening the door and scowl at him.

“You should be.” He said with a nonplus tone, but his eyes was serious. “I'm actually surprise it took you ten seconds to call me. Were you thinking of fighting off the target yourself?” He asked, stepping in and closing the door.

“Not really, I was calculating if the apartment would be broken into. Or something like that.”

“Not possible, also, not practical. A door isn't easy to kick in like in the movies, MC.” He sighed, taking off the ball cap to reveal a head-full of black hair. “A door will not give simply after just one kick, and it will only make a ruckus.”

“Actually, I was thinking of the person shooting the door lock, but that would just make it harder to open a broken automated door.”

“Very good.” He beamed. “Still, you should have call me right away if there was something suspicious.”

“I should call you right now, then, because there's a suspicious person in my apartment.” She snorted, and Adam chuckled.

“You dyed your hair?” She leaned her head to one side and study him. Brown eyes and black hair make him look less of a foreigner; he wouldn't stand out so much now, and his simple outfit means he could blend in as a tourist. She want to tell him to loose the ball cap, since it's such a cliche ensemble, but he would be more noticeable without it. “I'm not sure if this could count as your best idea.”

Adam let out a heavy sigh. “O ye of little faith.” He said, picking up the ball cap and put is back on his head, with the bill in the back; then he proceed to slouch a little, with a semi-annoyed expression on his face. The little effects make him look way younger, and give him the appearance of a churlish youngster. His attractive features would earn him notice, but his appearance of a whole was nothing different than a student abroad, a very common sight in this big city.

“Is that what you look like in college?” She grinned. “Reliving your youth, are you?”

He flicked her forehead. “I wouldn't have to, if you aren't so stubborn.”

“If I wasn't so stubborn, you wouldn't be having so much fun cosplaying.” She laugh. “Let's go already, I'm starving.”

__

Adam left first, disappearing into the background while MC hail a taxi, appearing to not have a care in the world. She instructed the taxi to drive around, with no destination; she then call Seven.

“Hello, Super Hero Seven!” She greeted.

“Oh! Hello beautiful lady ~ To what do I owe this pleasure?”

“Have you eat yet?” She giggled, repeating the words they have asked her so many times already. “I was thinking it would be fun to have a meal together.”

“Oooohh, a proposition from a lady, I'm so shock!”

“Silly goose!” She laugh. “So, how about it? Stuffing our faces until we can't fit through the door?”

“That sound good, actually. I've been meaning to talk to you.”

“We just talk yesterday,” She said, pretending to be surprise. “You must really like talking to me then! I am flattered.”

“Now now, behave yourself, Santa Seven's watching.” He laugh.

“Ooooh, that sounds kinky.”

“I wasn't....Hey!” He made a noise in his throat, and MC wanted to see his expression right at that moment.

“Are you blushing?” She asked with a big grin. “I'd like to see how red you can get.”

“You're evil.” Seven sigh dramatically.

“Actually, it's perfectly innocent, it's you who were making it sound dirty.”

“I can't win with you, can't I?” He sighed again.

“Nope. Give up, and enjoy a meal with me.”

“I'd hate to give up....but a meal sounds nice.”

“Maker's breath, Seven.” She raised an eyebrow. “How long has it been since you have hot food?”

There was a chuckle on the other side, and Seven reply, with laughter in his voice. “Now now, be nice, chips and soda are great! They give me lots of energy.”

MC made a noise in her throat. “You have no choice, I'm kidnapping you to a restaurant.”

“Ooohhh, so scary ~ Where are you kidnapping me to?”

She named a restaurant that was know for their grilled meat, and Seven whistled.

“You sure know how to pick your food ~”

“Of course!” She laugh. “Food is love! Food is life!”

After hanging up, she told the driver to go to the restaurant. It did not take long to arrive, as they were near the vicinity of the restaurant anyway; she went in, requesting a quiet room, and told the hostess to direct Seven there when he turn up.

She was glad to have a moment to herself, to brace herself for what might be a confrontation, as well as setting up a scrambler so that no one can listen to their conversation.

She was doing a light meditation when knocks on the door break the silence; she glanced up as the door opened and Seven walk in with a big grin.

“Hey hey ~” He greeted her cheerfully, sketching a bow. “Your Prince has arrived, my Princess ~”

“Have a seat, you flirt.” She smiled, though it did not reach her eyes. She is not in the mood to joke around.

Humming, he sat down, watching as servers brought in dishes of meat; they laid out multiple plates of meats and vegetable, and soon, the wide table was full of ingredients.

“Isn't this too much food?” He looked at them, wide-eyed.

“Not really. I haven't have any food since this morning.” She replied, smiling sweetly, though her eyes was still blank. “Enjoy yourself, don't hold back.” She said, giving him a wink.

They grill the food in silence, eat in silence; and he was staring at her all the while, aghast at how much food the little woman can pack down. He ate, appreciating the taste of actual food in a long time, and while his stomach was full to bursting, Seven was sure she ate more than him.

Yet the woman was still eating, finishing the last of the food before putting her chopstick down, looking like she just enjoyed a cup of tea.

Then she sat at stare at him, the smile gone.

He waited for her to speak; after all, isn't that what she invited him here for?

A moment pass, he fidgeted, wondering if he have food on his face.

Another long moment, and he grinned at her; only stop when her expression did not change.

“What is it?” He tried again, chuckling, making a show of touching his face. “Is there something on my face?”

She remain silent, still staring at him.

“You're making me nervous, MC.” His laughter died in the uncomfortable silence.

“I'm waiting for you to talk.” She said finally. “Don't you have enough already?”

“Of the food? Of course!” He laugh again, rubbing his extended stomach. “I don't think there's a millimeter of space left ~”

MC made a noise in her throat, close her eyes, and exhale a long breath as if she's calming herself, before opening those brown eyes and look at him again, making him feel like they would burn him alive.

“Enough of the pretense.” She said quietly, but her voice was clear. “I enjoyed talking to you, Seven, and it's may be too presumptuous and premature on my part, but I like you, and the other RFA's members. My first question is, do you consider me a friend?”

“Of course.” He said, looking puzzled. “Are you feeling uncomfortable? Were we too hurried?”

“I wonder. I consider you guys my friends, too; it's so rare to find people with open hearts, and I appreciate your friendship.”

“I hear a but in there.” He sighed. “Look, if you're nervous about the party, we're here to help you.”

“The party is the least of my worries.” She stood up, and went to sit right next to him, making him scoot back in surprise at the close proximity.

“Whoa, MC! You're moving way too fast!” He laugh. “You just bought me dinner, but we gotta go on a few more dates, at least!”

She grab the front of his hoodie, preventing him from moving backward. “Enough of this. Face me like a man, if you even have a pair.”

“MC-”

“Do you know that Rika is still alive?” She doesn't know that for sure, but it's a gander she have to take. With Jane's digging, there will be some news soon; but for now, it's not hard to add one and one together, and make a bet on the truth.

“No, she is not.” He glared at her, removing her hand from his hoodie.

“Come now, Seven. You are a hacker, and if you are as good as your boasting, you should have know the truth a long time ago.”

“Look, you weren't here-”

“It is exactly because I was not here that I wasn't fooled.” She said, drawing herself up. “How long must you be in denial? You are an intelligent man, Seven, how long will you-”

“Slow down, MC.” He tsked, also sitting up straight. “I don't know what you're talking about.”

“Fine,” She sighed. “There is no death certificate for Rika anywhere. You should know what the procedure is after someone die.”

“What?” He frowned.

“Maker's breath.” She mumbled under her breath, then looking back at him. He really does not seem to know; either he's telling the truth, or he's a really good actor. Her money's on the former. “You seriously did not look into her death? How could you? Wasn't she important to you guys?”

“V said-”

“And of course, everything V said is the Maker's own truth.” She rubbed her temple. “Has it ever occur to you that people can lie, Seven?”

“V wouldn't lie to us.” He narrowed his eyes at her. “What game are you playing at, MC? Are you bored, is that it?”

“Think what you like, but I'm not enjoying this.” She grimaced. “Don't you feel it was strange that I was led to the apartment, and was accepted by V? He asked you guys to trust him, and you did. None of you know who I was.”

“Oh Maker.” He stared at her. “Are you Unknown?”

“Don't be ridiculous. I would not be here, trying to open your eyes if I am the hacker.”

“Sounds like you're trying to stir up trouble.” He frowned.

“When there is smoke.” She sighed. “Look, Seven, I am as confused as you are; and to find out more, I need you to face the truth, because I need your help. It might not be believable to you now, but I care about the RFA. You guys are good people, and I can't stand it when something is afoot while you guys are in the middle of it.”

“Now, now, MC. I know V haven't told you a lot yet, and you must have questions, but you're going a little too far.”

“I do not have past experience with V and Rika like you did, so I cannot claim to understand your bond; but I do understand how you would feel, often time it's the people closest to us that do the most damage.” With a sigh, she let the cold facade slip, letting the concern she felt to show on her face. “I was in danger the moment I step into the apartment, and it scare me to think that you guys might be in similar situation without knowing. I don't know if you still think so, but I do considered myself an RFA's member, so I can't just stand by and do nothing when my gut is telling me something is not right.”

“Of course you're one of us.” Seven said quickly, but his voice does not hold a lot of conviction. “But this is a little too much.”

“I know, so I am offering my assistance, and resources.” She said, putting a hand on his shoulder and looking straight into his eyes, trying to show him her own confident. “You have glimpsed what I am capable of; would you say I'm doing all this because I'm bored?”

He was silent, his golden eyes assessing her.

“I am after the Unknown person; if he or she could hack into your app, then that mean either they are equal or better than you, or that they have been studying your pattern. It is nothing to be joke at, and I am taking it seriously; perhaps even more than you, it seems.”

“Let's say if you're speaking the truth, Rika is still alive. Where is she? Why would she not say anything to us?”

“And why would V say that she is dead?” She asked him back, without answering his questions. “That is what I intend to find out. It would go faster, if I have your help.”

He was silent, and she waited. She imagined she could her the tick tock of a clock in the heavy silence.

“I can see that you do not believe me right now.” She sighed. “I won't pressure you. You have the ability to look things up, I'll leave it at that.” She stood up, collecting her personal belonging.

“You know where I am. I'll be there whenever you feel like talking.” She said, leaving him to his thoughts.

She closed the door behind her, and made a beeline to the bathroom; where she let her protesting stomach threw out the excess amount of food she forced it to contain.

Despite the tension, the food was still good; though, she might have ordered too much.

“Such a waste.” She groaned, rinsing out the sour taste in her mouth. She took a deep breath, feeling her queasy stomach subside before leaving the bathroom.

She did not run into Seven on her way out, and the door to the private room she rented was still closed, so Seven must still be thinking.

She have laid one of her cards down on the table, and sooner rather than later she'll see if she would have an ally, or a war, or maybe both. Her instinct told her it could very well be both.

Feeling a little restless, her thought turned to Jumin. Would he still think her a pleasant person to talk to if he found out her plan?

From Seven's reaction, they all trusted V, something that has been very evident from the start; how would Jumin feel?

 _Of course he's going to be hurt._ She winced, answering her own question. They would all be hurt, and for a split second, MC hesitated.

“Don't be silly, MC.” She rolled her eyes. Better their feelings be hurt than them actually in a life-threatening situation. Not that she enjoy the thought.

“Oh, I get it.” MC sighed long and loud. “I'm the Grinch in this story.”


	6. I don't like you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whew, that escalated quickly.

She left the restaurant after settling the bill, and took a deep breath as she step outside. Nothing seem out of place, but she felt a little uneasy; she couldn't see Adam, but she was sure him and the guards assigned to her must be watching, so it was not her own safety that she worried about.

It was the RFA, now that she have all but force Seven to wonder about RFA's activities, he would either do his search in silent in order to find things out for himself, or he would contact V and talk it over with them. Seven and V seems pretty close, and she know that most of RFA trusted V; and even though she is the spearheaded of this, she feel bad that things will change.

 _Well, there's no use crying over spilled milk,_ She sighed, pulling out her phone to call Jack, only to hang up when Jack pull up to the curb, greeting her with a grin.

“Hello, Jack.” She smiled back, opening the door and climb into the passenger's seat. “Good timing.”

“Of course.” He chuckled. “Where to?”

“Yoosung's college, please. He should be getting out of class in half an hour, and I want to have a little chat with him.”

Jack nodded, pulling out into traffic.

Cat's meowing sound broke the quietness inside the car, and MC raised her eyebrow.

“Hey Jumin.” She answered.

“Hello MC, I'm calling to see how you are.” He said, with a tiny bit of hesitation.

“Oh, that is sweet of you. Thank you.” She smile, feeling a little happy to hear his voice. From his tone, it doesn't seem like calls like these are a normal occurrence, and she feel a throb in her chest. _Am I fooling myself?_ She wondered, but kept her voice normal. “I'm doing good, if a little full from lunch. What about you?”

“Ah, the chef just left, and I did have lunch. I usually keep my meals light, too much food would make me sleepy.”

“Indeed it does,” She agreed. “Unfortunately, the food is too good.”

“Ah, do you usually eat a lot?” The question would normally be taken as a gentle chiding, but MC didn't think he would be the type to say things with hidden meaning, so she took it for what it actually is: a question.

“It depends, I'm rather picky with my food.” She answered. “I do love variety of dishes, and if they're tasty, I wouldn't mind having more.”

“You remind me of Elizabeth the 3rd. She is also picky with her food, and has high standards for what she will eat.”

“Oh my, she sound like an elegant cat.” MC giggled. It's not often she is compared to a cat, but for someone like Jumin, she recognize it as a compliment. _Such an adorable man you are,_ She grinned to herself. For anyone else, it would not have make sense; but for her, cats are beautiful creatures, so graceful and majestic, so being compared to a one is a wonderful thing – and it focus her attention more on him.

MC is not into denial, and she try to keep in touch with herself as much as possible; there is no way she could ignore her feelings, and she was surprised to have herself being curious about this direct man, one who she have not meet yet. She did not think much of it this morning, seeing as she would have her hands full with RFA, but now that she recognize her feelings for what it is, she have to acknowledge her own interest in him. She does appreciate a handsome face, but there would be disdain for those who try too hard to make her notice them, or the completely platonic relationship between her and the physically attractive members of her team. She have met many, but none of them roused her interest the way he did, without even trying. It was a completely new territory for her; and as typical of MC where new experience are concerned, she want to dive into it. She will face the lion head on, match its intensity with her own. She want to hear his every thought, to know what drive him, to understand him without him even saying a word, to surround herself with his essence, and in turn, offer him her own.

Decision made, she let herself be inquisitive about him; and with a straightforward person like Jumin, she did not want to beat around the bush. “I have to admin, with a refined taste like yours, I am curious as to what else would suit you.”

“What you mean?”

“I am curious about you,” She confessed. “What do you like? Your favorite food, your favorite ties. Things that make you **you**.”

There was a silence on the other side, and MC grinned, thinking she must have shock him. _Should I count that as a victory?_ She wonder, feeling amused that she could render him speechless.

“This is rather new to me,” He admitted after a moment. “Usually, women interested in me would want to know what I like, so they can flatter my ego. They want favors or money, but you...You are from a wealthy family, so...What is it that you want?”

MC wait patiently why he work things out in his head, and can't help but sympathize with him. She herself had went through similar things, so she could understand his caution. It's actually rather endearing that he was confused about her, and she find herself really enjoying making his fluster. “Yes, I do not need money from you. As for favors, I do want something from you.”

There a long sigh from the other end, and when he speak, he did so without the softness that has been there before. “So you want something from me, what is it? I'll consider it a favor returned for working hard for the RFA.” He said, his voice curt.

“I am not quite sure you understand what I'm asking.” She grinned, imagining his indignant expression. She could understand his disappointment, and decide to keep her playfulness short. At least for now. "It's something rather large."

“If it's in my power to give, I'll do my best. Though, this would be a one time, only. I'm not a very generous person.”

 _Oh, but you are,_ She smiled fondly. His willingness to do what must be grating to his pride, for the sake of RFA, show her that he would not hesitate to help his friends when needed, and she admired him for it.

“There is only one thing that I want from you,” She answered, her voice soft but firm. “Everything that you are.”

There was a short and stunted breath on the other line, follow by silence. MC refrained from giggling, knowing that she must have shock him again.

“We're here, MC.” Jack whispered, and MC nod, looking out the window toward the school's gate.

“I have to go now, please seriously considered what I said.” There were no answer on the other side, and MC shrugged. He probably need time to think. “I'll be waiting to hear from you.” She said, ending the call.

“My, my, here I am, listening to you and your first crush.” Jack chuckled, putting the car in park.

“No, Jack, don't tease me, please.” MC giggled, covering her red cheeks with her hands. “I don't think I can take it.” Indeed, she had often teased her sister and friends about their dating life, but this is the first time that she was on the receiving end, and she couldn't help but blush.

“I can't wait to meet the guy, and grill him a little.” Jack laugh, but his eyes were half serious. “That'll give him a little more flavor.”

“Sure, but only after I meet him first.” She grinned, and Jack's eyebrows nearly meet his hairline.

“Well.” He let out a long breath.

“Well, indeed. I'll be back, please wait for me.” She grinned, opening the door and wave at him; then she went into the school in search of Yoosung.

She spotted his fluffy blond hair among a group of student, they were chatting excitedly together, walking rather fast.

“Yoosung!” She called, then have to call again before he heard his name and look around. She wave to him, coming closer. “Sorry, but I'm going to kidnap him.” She wink to the other guys in the group, and they laugh, patting Yoosung in the back.

“Sorry, do I know you?” Yoosung asked, blinking at her.

“I'm MC, nice to meet you.”

“Omigad! MC! Hi!” His eyes widen, and he grinned at her. “Sorry guys, go ahead! I'll talk to you later.” He wave at his friends, shooing them away. They left, chatting in hushed whispers.

“How do you feel about ice cream? I think there's a sweet shop near here, isn't there?”

“Yes. I would love to eat ice cream.” He beamed, staring at her all the way to where Jack was waiting.

Jack raised an eyebrow at her, and she shook her head, passing a silent message that this was not the person before getting into the back.

“You are very beautiful!” Yoosung smile, following behind her.

“Ah, thank you, you're very kind.” She smile back, settling into her seat.

Jack gave Yoosung a cursory glance before pulling the car off the school's gate, but Yoosung was too busy alternating between staring at her and looking around the car to notice.

“Wow, this is nice.” He said happily. “It's so convenience to have a driver.”

“Yes, Jack's the best driver.” She smile, earning a chuckle from Jack.

“Nice to meet you, Mr. Jack.” Yoosung greeted. “I heard she was from a wealthy family, it surprised me! She seems so nice in the chat room.”

“Yes, she is nice.” Jack replied, winking at both of them.

“Alright, you two, stop making me blush.” MC laugh, and for some reason, Yoosung was the one that blushed.

“I'm so happy I get to meet you so soon!” He said. “I thought I won't see you until the party.”

“And, yes, sorry to spoil the surprise.” MC bit her lip, appearing guilty. “I just thought it would be easier if we get to know each other better.” Her words came out as sweet as honey, and Yoosung blushed harder.

“Oh..Ah, I see.” He stuttered, nervously alternating between peeking at her and looking at the floor. “It is nice to meet you.”

 _Jane is going to love this,_ MC thought with a smile. Taking pity on the innocent Yoosung, her smile turn gentler. “Like wise, Yoosung. How was class?”

“Pretty boring. I couldn't concentrate, I was so excited! I keep thinking about the party. Thank you so much for joining us!”

“I'm looking forward to it.”

“It's been a while since we can hold a party; we did not have anyone that could do what Rika does. And now I'm talking to you in person, I think you're like her.”

The mention of Rika immediately turned the mood sour for her. She couldn't help but to distrust the woman, and to compare her to Rika......MC barely keep herself from frowning. “Ah, yes, could you tell me more about her? The way you guys talk about her, she sound like an angel.”

“She was an angel,” Yoosung nodded enthusiastically, thinking MC agree with him. “She was so caring, sweet, and she have a way with people. She can charm them easily, even if she was talking about mundane things.”

“A real charmer.” MC smile, but her eyes didn't. Here is a person whose heart will be torn to pieces in the near future.

Yoosung went on an on with praising Rika, and MC's suspicion for the woman grew stronger, as was her dislike for being compare to the woman. It was a short reprieve when they arrived in front of the dessert cafe, and Yoosung stop talking to get out. MC took a deep breath, bracing herself for more unintended barbs.

As she predicted, the whole time they were conversing, Yoosung talk about how Rika was in the past, the good deeds she have done; the woman sound like a saint, and MC wonder if Yoosung have a crush on his cousin. She asked him so.

“No, not really.” He answered, a little surprised at her question. “Granted, we're not actually related, but I think of her as my close cousin.”

“What do you mean you're not related?” She blink.

“Rika was adopted by my aunt when she was little, so we did grow up together. Beside, I think she suits V better, she have always been more mature than any of us.”

“Oh I see, your aunt must have been heartbroken when Rika...” She trailed off, lowering her eyes and watch Yoosung carefully under her lashes.

“Not really.” Yoosung smiled sadly, stirring the ice cream in his cup with short movements. “They...don't actually get a long very well.”

“Oh, I am sorry to hear that.” She leaned her head to one side, wondering if that is the reason why Rika fake her death. She filed Rika's adoptive mother into the list of people she should talk to, maybe there is something worth knowing.

“Yeah, me, too.” He sighed. “Rika was such a wonderful person, I don't get why my aunt was so harsh with her.”

MC stay silent, sensing a long story in Yoosung's words, and he did continue.

“I think it must have been because Rika is such a go-getter, and my aunt expected her to be a pretty doll. It doesn't suit Rika to have ruffled dress and have to always sit still.”

“Ah, I guess I understand how she would feel. It's not fun nor interesting to sit still all the time.”

“Right? Rika is pretty and all, but she have another style entirely. A more mature style.” Yoosung smile at her sheepishly. “You're similar to her, though you're...softer and warmer, is how I feel. Rika is more like a business woman, I guess?”

“Not every business woman is strict and uptight, Yoosung.” MC laugh softly. “Take Jaehee, for example. She's busy all the time, but she's friendly, right?”

“Ah, true.” He chuckled abashedly. “I guess every one is different.”

“Pretty much.” She nodded, then jerk in surprise when her phone ring. “Sorry!” She grimaced at Yoosung, then pull out her phone. The I displayed name was V, and she sighed, excusing herself.

“Hello, V.” She greeted.

“Ah, MC. I'm glad you picked up, I've been trying to call you, but I didn't get through.”

“I wonder why.” She smile softly. “You have good timing, though, I wanted to talk to you, too.”

“I'm actually free right now.” He told her. “I was thinking of visiting your apartment. Would now be a good time?”

She raised an eyebrow, he sounded a little rush, and while she meant to talk to him, she didn't think it would be this soon. _Oh well, the sooner the better._ “That would be fine, however, I'm not at home. It'll take me about half an hour. Would you still be free then?”

“Yes, that would be fine with me.”

“I'll see you then.”

When the call ended, she narrowed her eyes, sending a text to Jack before return to Yoosung. “Yoosung, I do apoligize, but something came up, and I need to leave.”

“Are you ok?” He asked. “Is there anything I can help you with?”

“Ah, no, thank you. I just have something I need to take care of.” She patted his shoulder. “I'll give you a lift, do you have a specific place you want to go?”

“Ah, I should go home, then. Lolol is waiting for me.” He stood up, heading toward the counter to pay, only to be told that the bill has already been paid.

“What, MC!” He pout at her. “It's not right to let a girl pay for my food.”

“I'm not a girl, I'm older than you,” She reminded him. “Let big sis treat you, since it's our first meeting.” She winked before hooking her arm with his and guided him outside, where Jack was waiting.

“Wait, what, you're older than me?” He gasped, following behind with wide eyes.

“Yoosung, we're both Asian, you shouldn't be surprise that I don't look my age.” She laugh.

\---

“This look familiar.” She said to Jack as they pull up to the building, and saw that V was standing on the side walk, surrounded by three men in black.

Jack only chuckled.

MC sighed, opening her own door before the bodyguards could, and smile at V. “Hello, V.”

“Good to see you again, MC.” V smiled back.

“Shall we?” She nodded toward the building, and led V inside.

After shooing the guards at the door, she invited V to sit down, and he did.

“I need to ask you something.” “I have something I need to ask you.” The both of them spoke at the same time.

MC smile, and gesture for him to go first.

“I was about to ask if I could take the confidential files Rika stored here to another safe place.”

“Why?”

“Because I want to keep it safe.”

“You'll have to do better than that, V.” She was still smiling, but her face was void of emotions. “Beside, I'm the hostess for RFA now, yes? I would need to know the guests and-”

“No, MC, the files I'm asking for, you don't need to use.”

“I'll be the judge of that.” She said firmly.

“I was worry you were going to say that.” He sighed. “MC, please trust me.”

“I cannot.” She answered bluntly. “I'm not sure what you know about me, V, but I'm far from the biddable female you think I am.”

“I wasn't thinking that. I was more worry about your safety.”

“V, please do me a favor and stop going in circles. The other members of RFA might satisfied by just one sentence from you, but I am not.”

“I know you have questions, so I'll try to answer you the best I can; but please understand there are things I can't tell you.”

MC made a face at him. “You know, sooner or later I would find out, so you might as well get it over with and tell me everything.”

“MC, it's not good for you.”

“Again, I'll be the judge of that.” She look down her nose at him, and he shivered from the coldness of her eyes. “Let's start with the fact that Rika is still alive, and that she's up to no good.”

V's eyes widen, and MC nodded, continuing on while pinning V down with her eyes. “What I'm disappointed about, is your involvement. How could you betray everyone like that?” She accused, curling her lips at him with disdain.

“It's not like that!” He protested. “I'm trying to keep everyone safe.”

“Safe, how? Lying to them? Collaborating with Rika to stab them in the back?” She hissed, intending to drive him to confession.

“No, I'm trying to keep Rika from hurting them!”

“Oh hell no.” She cursed, looking at V like he's an insect. “Not that again. If you still have any decency left, stop lying to me.”

“But I'm not.” He grimace. “Please listen to me, I don't know what you found out, but it's not everything.”

“And why should I believe you, after everything that you've done? Doesn't your conscience bother you? Do you even have a conscience?”

“Of course I do!”

“How many people have you hurt?” She demanded, standing up and glowering down at him.

“MC-” He shrink back from her, and MC knew she hit upon a sore spot.

“How many!” She hissed, clenching her hands at her side for a more intimidated effect. Of course, she's not going to do him physically harm, but now is the perfect moment to press for more. He thought that she knew about him, and she have no intention of telling him otherwise.

“I don't know.” He bit his lips, his head turned to the side.

MC growl low in her throat, and he jerked, turning to her with eyes like pinpricks. She was more than furious at this point; with what he revealed with that one sentence, it condemned him in her eyes. So there are people suffering right now, and he acted like he is the victim. MC could care less that her anger show on her face, and he keep shrinking into the couch looking like a mouse. If he doesn't have the backbone to deal with just a light confrontation, he probably have not stand up to Rika, and the monstrous thing Rika's probably committing.

“I need to know!” MC snapped. The sooner she can find Rika, the sooner she can put a stop to whatever the woman is doing. She just hope that she get to it soon, who know how many people Rika is torturing right now.

“I'm trying to stop her, I'm trying to make her see reasons.”

“Where. Is. She.” MC spoke between clenched teeth.

“Please, MC-”

“Do not try me.” MC barked.

“Please, let me explain.” He persisted.

MC glare at V a moment, then returned to her sit, lifting her chin a fraction as a sign that he should proceed.

“At the beginning, we shared a goal. We all desired to help people anyway we can, that's how RFA started. Rika and Jumin help tremendously in spearheading it, and I was happy to be part of it. I did what I could, and for a while, it seems to work great. We...Rika and I had a fight. She think that we're not doing enough, and want to do more. I admired her for her intentions, but....I don't agree with her proposed methods. I tried talking her out of it, but she has made up her mind. She wanted to tell the other members about her ideas, but I managed to stop her. She didn't like my interference, so she left. I didn't know what she intended to do,” He said, beseeching her with his eyes to understand him. “I have to protect everyone, so I told them she died in my arms. She started her own organization without my knowledge, and has been recruiting 'Believers'.”

“Tell me more about these Believers,” She said. “What do they believe in?”

“They believe in Rika. She told them that she is going to make a better world for them, to save them from pain.”

MC took a deep breath, staring at V's sad eyes. He's not looking at her, of course, instead staring out the window. His shoulders was hunched over, his breathing was shallow.

She closed her eyes and rub her temples, feeling the beginning of a tension headache. What Rika is doing sound the work of a delusional woman. Now that she know part of the truth, she understood why V wanted to keep everything a secret. She does not agree with him, but she could understand his burden.

“A cult, of all things.” She sighed. “What, exactly, is she doing to them?”

“She...Ah, give them drugs and teach them a certain viewpoint.”

“Oh dear Maker.” She stared at him in disbelief. She had calculated the potential of bad outcomes, like kidnapping, human trafficking, prostitution, bad things that involve money, and even prepared herself for something like brainwashing and slavery; but she was not prepared for a human being collaborating with the evil doer, and claimed that he is trying to protect his friend. “How blind could you possibly be?” She hissed.

_And to think it's been going on for two years!!_

From the start, she was suspicious of V, but she was willing to give him the benefit of doubt after seeing the trust in the other members. However, right now, she just want to wash her hands of him. “You do not deserve the trust of those people.” She said quietly.

“I...” He closed his mouth, unable to say anything in his defense in the face of her fury.

MC has a quick temper, but she rarely reach the point of anger; when she does, it wasn't the loud explosions like other people. The quieter she is, the more angry she feel, and she credited V for recognizing it. But then, it's easy to see it in her eyes, and even her demeanor change. 

Gone was the pleasant and affable woman, even the intimidating person that pushes for answers; a void has taken her place. A void so vast, the room felt like it was too small to contain such cold rage; and V broke out in cold sweat, trying to breath in the air that was too thick, barely able to glance at her, feeling like he would disappear into nothing if he look her in the eyes.

MC was still looking at V, seeing absolutely nothing that would warrant any respect. _Repulsive, both of them._ She thought, seeing him no differently than Rika.

In more ways than one, Rika was a hero for them all. Thinking of her loss is hard enough, but it would be excruciating to learn what she has become; and now that MC has saw the problem, the blame does not lie on just Rika's shoulders, but on the rest of RFA's members equally. There should have been indications of her instability, but they refused to see it, let along addressing it. 

Her anger over what happened has nowhere to go, as they are all the victims of their doings, and she could not honestly expect them to understand, not when they do not know the whole truth. She, as well, does not know everything, but already she could see that the more she know, the heavier the burden is.

“You are so pitiful. But you're not going to get my pity. V, look at me.” She demanded.

When he sighed, and reluctantly bring his gaze to her, he saw the loathing in her brown eyes that threaten to engulf him whole, and he cringe.

“You thought you're doing the best for everyone, but you're not.” She said, her voice quiet, but has the impact of cannons in the denseness of the room. “What you are doing, is hiding from the truth.”

“You cannot tell them!” He gasped. “They will be hurt.”

“Do you think that they won't find out eventually? That they're so stupid they won't figure out that something is wrong?” She sneered. “You are blind if you think that you're saving them. They have been questioning you, and questioning themselves for wondering what you are up to. They are already in pain, V, and the more you withhold from them, the more you're breaking this organization apart. If you do not see that, then you're just as delusional as Rika.”

“Please, MC, they might get themselves into danger-”

“Oh please, with you and Rika at the helm, they're already staring death in the eyes.” Her voice was sharp as a knife, making V flinch. “You think they're safe as long as they don't know anything? You're not as smart as you think you are, and I can't believe you're still trying to get by with that bullshit.”

“You don't understand-”

“You are the one that doesn't understand. The others think the world of you, but I don't, especially not now. Perhaps you care about them, once, but not any more. The truth will hurt, and they might hate me for it, but I rather treat them like the adults they are, instead of pretending to be their friend while stabbing them in the back. At the very least, they'll know where they stand with me; the same cannot be said for you.”

She stood up and went to the door. The three guards earlier was still waiting in front, and she told them to escort V out of the building.


	7. End of Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whew, is it hot in here, or is it just Jumin?

After kicking V out of the apartment, MC stood at the door, taking deep breath and trying to calm herself down. She was prepared for bad things, after all, and instead of focusing on what should not have happened, she need to act fast. V probably would not reveal the location of Rika that easily, and she is not in the mood to coax it out of him.

Now that she have a concrete path, she's going to do whatever it takes to end this. Now that she saw the proof of V's devotion, she could be assured that he will not be able to stop her. In a way, she was relieved to know that V is a soft-hearted person, despite the trouble he caused; knowing that silence was the extend of his capability, she could move forward more easily.

She pulled out her phone, calling Adam first. “Adam, could you get me a locksmith?”

“Of course.” Adam answered, noticing her tone. “Anything else?”

“Yes, make sure you have V tail.”

“Already on it.”

“Thank you.” She hanged up, dialing Jane's number. It's almost five in the afternoon for her, so it would be the crack of dawn for Jane; unfortunately, something like this cannot wait.

“MC?” Jane answer, her voice sounded tired, and a few octave higher than normal.

“Sorry to call you so early. How is the details of Rika coming along?”

“It's going.” Jane replied. “There's a lot of files, and I haven't get them all yet. Once I do, I'll give you a call. I need to focus now.”

“You've been staying up all night?” MC guessed.

“Yeah,” Jane let out a long breath. “Don't worry about it, this is important after all.”

“Thanks, Jane. Try not to drink too much coffee.”

“Too late.” Her friend giggled. “I need to focus, I'll call you when I'm done.”

“Alright.” She end the call, not wanting to bother Jane more than necessary. She took a deep breath, dialing the one person that could help the most.

“Jumin Han speaking.” He answered after a ring. His voice was clear and concise but lacking inflections, like he was on guard.

Still, he answered her phone quickly, so she was sure he still considered her worthy of his time. _You are too cute, my darling._ She mused, then spoke. “We need to talk. Do you have time this evening? It's urgent.”

“What is it about?”

“V and Rika.” She said, her voice just as business-like as his. “I just have a visit from V, not sure if he have talk to you about the result.”

“No, but I can guess. If it's V, then it's something important.”

“Yes. I'm debating if...Well, let's talk in person, in a private place. My apartment would serve well, or you can pick a secured spot to meet; which do you want?”

“Hmm,” He took a moment to ponder. “I have not been to Rika's...your apartment, so I am curious what it is like. Is it safe?”

“Less than Fort Knox, but it's safe enough.”

He chuckled. “Very well. I should be finish with work in ten minute, send me the address, and I'll be there as soon as I can.”

“I'll be here waiting.”

After hanging up, the door bell ring, and she went to the monitor to check who it was. Adam was standing in front in another casual outfit, with a person she guessed was the locksmith, she let them both in.

“There are three drawers that are locked.” She told the locksmith, point toward the metal filling cabinet.

The locksmith nodded, and went to his task. Adam handed her a small device with lit up screen.

“He seem to be on the move, going out of the city.” He told her, and she look to the screen, seeing the GPS map with a blinking green dot moving North. “They're trying to follow him discreetly, it shouldn't be a problem.”

“Thank you. Continue to monitor him, and let me know if he stop.” She nodded, handing the device back to him. “And be prepare to go to that place with a squad. I'm not sure what we'll find, but I believe we will have to take a number of people in custody.”

Adam nod, pulling out his phone to text someone; once he was done, he glance at the locksmith, before leaning closer to her. “What are you expecting?” He whispered in her ears.

“A lot of something I won't like.” She sighed. “Also, Jumin Han will be on his way here shortly.”

“C&R Director? I'll let the guys know so they can escort him up.”

“Oh, that remind me.” She pull out her phone, calling Inara. “Hello Inara, are you busy at the moment?”

“I'm still talking to the tennants, but what can I do for you?” Inara answered.

“Could you order dinner for two at Magnus? Have them deliver here as soon as possible.” She said, naming a restaurant that has great Korean food. If Jumin is coming here straight after work, he might be hungry. If not, she can always eat it later.

After that, she and Adam watch the locksmith until the man finished unlocking the drawers. She went over, open the drawers to find them full of files, neatly in folders.

“Hmm, she's making it so easy.” MC raised an eyebrow, motioning for Adam to come over and do a metal scan. Satisfied that there are only papers in there, she smiled to them both. “Well, that is it, thank you for your help.”

The locksmith smile back, and head toward the door, just in time for the door bell to ring.

MC went to the monitor, seeing a businessman in suit waiting outside. “Perfect timing.” She smile, taking a second to glance over his profile before opening the door, letting Adam and the locksmith leave. Jumin gave a cursory glance to the men, but soon turn his attention to her, and MC couldn't help but grin.

For a first meeting, he certainly made an impression on her. He was about six foot to her 5 foot three, and she found herself looking up to his chiseled face, appreciating his attractive features. Again, she feel that thrill in her whole body, and suck in a breath at the intensity of his gaze looking straight into her.

They stood for a long moment, just looking at each other; MC thought her heart would jump out of her chest, the way it beat so fast.

“Hello, Jumin.” She said, breaking the charged silence, but her face held a blush she couldn't stop.

“Ah, sorry.” He jerk, as if coming out of a trance, and smile at her. “I was staring at your eyes.”

“Come in, and have a seat,” She step aside, making a welcome gesture. “Before I forget my manners and kiss you.”

He raised an eyebrow, stepping in, his head still turn to her. “Are you always this forward?”

“Only because it's you.” She said, closing the door behind him and try her best to calm herself down. Granted, he is her first crush, and if it's anything to go by, they certainly have chemistry, but she is not a teenager, and she does not want to scare him off too early. Korean people are generally more conservative, and she doesn't know how he feel yet.

She turned to face him, hoping her face is composed enough, only to let out a soft gasp as she found him right behind her, towering over her, his faint cologne enveloping her.

She look up at him, forgetting what it was she wanted to say when she saw his heated gaze. _So instant attraction is real,_ she thought as her heart increase their beating rate again. She feel heat traveling throughout her body, and for the first time, her body was aware of the opposite gender.

All of her senses was on alert, and one of her arms was half way toward him before she realize she was about to pull his head down toward hers. “Jumin,” She let her arm fall back to her side. She lick her lips nervously, feeling her body got hotter as his sharp grey eyes follow the movement of her tongue. “Jumin, if you keep looking at me like that, I might kiss you for real.”

He seem to stop breathing, his eyes flicker to hers; his iris was dilated, making his eyes seem a darker shade of grey than before. To her disappointment, he let out the breath he's been holding, and step back, swallowing audibly. “What did you want to talk about?” He said, and to her satisfaction, his voice was none too steady.

Before she could reply, the bell door ring. Muttering under her breath, she excuse herself. The monitor show a man in waiter's uniform, with a dining cart full of silver lidded dishes.

“I hope you're hungry, she call back to Jumin with a grin, feeling amused that he was still standing there, looking like a lost deer. Though, that is how she felt, too, wanting the warmth of his arms around her. _Focus, MC!_ She shook her head, opening the door so the waiter can push the cart in. The two of them stood in silence, watching as the waiter lay out the dishes and tablewares onto the coffee table. He was standing so close to her, their clothes almost touching each other, and MC feel heady at the closeness of him. He was taking forced deep breath, and MC was glad that she wasn't the only one feeling the charged atmosphere.

Once the waiter left, it feel like they're in their own world. She turned to Jumin, trying not to notice his eyes seem to be devouring her. “I was thinking you might be hungry, since you came straight from the office. Let it never be said that I do not feed my guest.” She smile, gesturing to the table.

“Thank you.” Was all he said as he turned his gaze toward the food.

She moved, lifting the lids and laid them aside to reveal several Korean specialties, as well as desserts, and three bottles of wine. “I wasn't sure what you like; there's dry, sweet, and semi-sweet wine for you to pick from.”

“Which do you prefer?” He asked, coming to inspect the dishes.

“I like sweet wine, it's easier on the tongue for me.” At the mention of her tongue, he glance over at her before his gaze dropping to her lips and stay there longingly before looking back to the wine bottles.

“I'm more of a dry wine person, I can taste the notes of the wine better without the distraction of sugar.” He said, waiting for her to sit down before he does.

If it was anyone else, she would have think that they were trying to hint that she was a distraction, but with Jumin, he is too straightforward to use subtle words, so she took his words at face value. “Perhaps so, but the sugar enhances the notes, giving it a better finish and make you want to take another sip.” She refute, uncorking the dry wine and pour it for him, before opening the sweet wine bottle and pour a little in her glass. “But of course, each person have their own taste, and no one way is the right way to enjoy wine.”

“That's another point to keep in mind.” He nodded, lifting the glass to his lips and drank, his eyes staring at hers.

She watch him drink, finding even the small action pleasing to the eyes. “I find men's Adam's apple very attractive.” She smile, her eyes was too charged for it to be a normal comment.

“Is that what you like?” He raised an eyebrow. Personally, he does not care or notice much about what the opposite gender like; however, he found himself wondering what her preferences are. This desire to find out more about her is confusing him. She is not like any other woman he have met, that is for sure. In her gaze, he doesn't see the director of C&R, he saw just Jumin Han the man, and it was something so new to him.

Having someone wanted him was normal, he knew his features are what others considered attractive; though, mostly what they wanted him for was the wealth he was born with. However, she is different; when he look into her eyes, those eyes seem to be looking straight into his soul. He feel like when she look at him, she saw him for who he really is, and still want him. The idea humble him, and make him yearn for her to know him, make him want to expose himself more to her.

He was not used to being this vulnerable with anyone else before. What she said before, wanting everything that he is, he could still hear it clearly. “Do you mean it?” He asked before he realize what he was saying.

“About what? Kissing you?” She leaned her head to one side, and he thought the action was so adorable. His eyes involuntarily glance at her plumed lips again, and he have to force himself to look away.

“About wanting all of me.” He sat up straighter, looking back at her.

She blushed bright red, making his heart jumped in his chest; her actions are too instantaneous to not be real, and he took in a deep breath, finding her reaction charming. She surprised him again when instead of being coy or timid, she put her elbows on the table, leaning forward and resting her chin on folded hands and grin at him.

“Yes, I absolutely meant it.” Despite the deep blush, her gaze held his, unwavering.

The truthfulness of her words hit him like a train, taking his breath away; more than that, it was as if a flood gate was open inside of him, overwhelming him with thousands of emotions all at once. His mind also exploded with scenarios: he want to swipe the table clear of the food, lay her down on it and take her hurriedly; he want to slowly take off her clothes, leaving a trail from here to her bedroom, making love to her tenderly on her bed; he want to kiss every inch of her body, driving her slowly to madness with lust for him, so she'll push him onto the couch and have her way with him; he want her to take charge with the desire he saw in her eyes, and lean over the table, pulling him to her; he imagine her slowly taking off her clothes, teasing him to the point of no return before straddling him and drive him insane with her heat.

He want to completely posses her.

As if she could see into his mind, the numerous positions that they could be in, her eyes widen, her lips parted on a soft exhale before she wet them with her tongue. His eyes riveted to the moistened flesh, imagining his lips on hers, imagining those lips parted to gasp his name as he thrust into her.

The ring of his phone was like thunder, making them both jump.

He cursed under his breath, pulling out his phone. The display name was his father.

He excuse himself, standing up and moving away from the table to take the call. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw her pour her glass full of wine with unsteady hands; he took a deep breath, schooling his voice into a normal tone as he answer his father.

MC tip the wine glass and down the wine in two breath, feeling like she's dying of thirst. _Or something,_ She put the empty glass down and shook her head, trying to clear her mind. _Focus, MC!_ She shook her head again, but could not get that heated way he was looking at her; he was devouring her with his gaze, promising unfathomable pleasure, and she almost leap over the table and attack him.

She was not a teenager, and raging hormone shouldn't be her problem, but it seems like that's a problem with him around. She had never feel this powerful attraction to anyone else before in her life, and while she have no intimate experience with a man before, she have no problem coming up with things she can do to him and have him do to her.

If that phone call haven't interrupted them, she was sure she could have that designer suit off his body in under a minute, and.....

 _Snap out of it, MC!_ She told herself, pouring herself another glass, and down that one, too. Before she could pour a third, a shadow loom over her, and a warm hand stayed hers. The touch of him was like electric, and she look up into warm grey eyes, still heated. From the way his eyes look to their touched skin, she guess he was also affected.

“Don't drink so much, you might get drunk.” He said, looking back at her, but still holding her wrist in his hand.

“It would take more than this to get me drunk.” She said softly, lost in his eyes. “But alright.”

“Is that so.” He murmured, reluctantly letting go of her hand, before sitting across from her.

“Something is bothering you?” She asked, noticing that the air around them buzz less after the phone call.

“How can you know?” He look at her in surprise.

“You're not as hard to read as you think.” She giggled, tapping a finger to her forehead. “You have a small crease here, so I figured you weren't happy. Am I bothering you?”

“Ah, no.” He sighed. “My father called, wanting to have a dinner with me.”

“Right now? Oh dear.”

“Ah, not right now, tomorrow. It's so sudden, usually he would call a week ahead, since we both have busy schedules.”

“And you're worried?”

“Yes. I'm not sure what he want to talk about, it's so sudden.” He repeated, looking down at his wine glass with a more prominent frown.

MC couldn't help but think his reaction to having an impromptu dinner with his father was adorable. He was obviously used to having his life planned to a T, and it make her urge to rattle his composure grow stronger. She want to see his reactions to a random outing, or a date, or an unscheduled office visit. Perhaps she really is a sadist, because she want him to be at her complete mercy. _Perhaps not,_ she thought, imagining him 'punishing' her, tying her up, or asserting his dominance over her. She want to feel his intensity, like how it was before his father's call.

“If you want to talk about it, I'm always here to listen.” She said, bringing his attention back to her, wanting him to focus on only her.

“Thank you.” He smiled, seemingly relaxing a bit. “Though, I would rather enjoy this moment now.”

His words broke the mood, reminding her that she have more to tell him than how much she want to strip him naked, as overwhelmingly tempting as it is.

“Ah, right, about the reason I called you here.” She sighed, slumping her shoulders. “I have a chat with V, and it's not good.”

“What do you mean?” 

“Rika is still alive, and she's making trouble.”

“What?!” He frowned, making her wish she could kiss the wrinkle away. He stare at her, trying to find falseness in her face; finding none, he stiffened. “That can't be, V told me....”

“Yes, well, V didn't tell you the truth. She left the RFA and created her own organization.”

“What is your proof?” He demanded, his eyes glittering with anger.

He probably didn't think that she was lying, but it is a serious matter, and she can't blame him for not fully trusting her. After all, she is a newcomer, but Jumin and V are childhood friends. If it was her, she would have reacted that way too; knowing that, she didn't take his anger personally. Not to mention, his anger doesn't seem to be directed at her.

“V said so himself.” She told him, pulling out her pen, and replay the conversation with V. He listened in silent, growing paler with the revelations.

Her heart went out to him, watching him as he listen. Not only was one of his bestfriend lied to him, the other left her own organization to do something immoral. A normal person would be raging, but Jumin seem to be withdrawing into himself, looking confused.

“Jumin,” She grimace, moving closer to his side. “I know it must have hurt, and I'm sorry.”

“Don't be,” He breath out slowly, pinching the bridge of his nose. “It is not your fault. You came to me with the truth, as you should have.”

“I know, but they are still your friends.” She search his face, seeing the pain that he's trying so hard to control.

“Were.” He shook his head. “We need to stop her. Who knows how many people she's hurting.”

“I was worry about that as well. I don't actually have authority to act in Korea, and I'm so new to RFA that I can't claim to act in its interest, but you can.”

“Yes. Thank you for letting me know the truth, finally.” He tried to manage a smile, but it look more like a grimace than a smile. “I will contact Assistant Kang, and have her mobilize my private police force. We'll find out where she is, and....” He stopped, unable to speak more.

“And we'll get the people out.” She finished his sentence for him, before putting a hand on his shoulder. “But before that, how are you feeling?”

“It's not important now.” He said, moving away.

“Of course it is important.” She frown, grabbing his face with both hands and gently force him to look at her. “Feeling is part of being a human, it's ok to feel hurt, sadness, or anger. Or all of it.”

“Is it? I don't know what to feel at this point.” He leaned into her touch, closing his eyes with a sigh.

“That's ok.” She smiled, pressing her forehead against his. “I'll be here to listen, when you want to talk.”

“Ok.” He said, opening his eyes to stare straight at her. “Strange, is this what they call the calm before the storm? My mind is whirling with thoughts and plans, but it also seem unreal. Like I'm going to wake up and all of this would just be a nightmare.”

“That's call disbelieving.” She said gently. “It is hard to think something like this could happen. Go on, what else?” She encouraged him.

“It is difficult to believe. I don't know how this could happen.” He nuzzle his nose against hers.

“It's call being confused.” She giggled. “Keep going.”

“I want to make the problem go away.” He murmured, his breath mingling with hers.

“That's call determination.” She dropped her voice to a whisper, not knowing why. “I'll add mine to yours, and we can solve it quickly.”

“Yes.” He said simply, and she wasn't sure if he was agreeing with her, or something else, though she had an inkling it was both.

She wasn't surprised when he closed his eyes and press his lips to her, gently at first, like he was asking for her permission. She closed her eyes, feeling the tingling where their lips touch intensified and lean into him. She feel one of his hands cradling the back of her head, the other rest on her lower back, pulling her against him as he tilt her head back and increase the pressure of his lips. She yield to him, opening her lips when she felt the tip of his tongue licking her lower lip, gently demanding entrance; her own came out to touch his, tasting him, feeling as if her head is in the cloud. Her hands let go of his face, only so she can wrap her arms around his neck, anchoring herself to his as her tongue boldly push his back to invade his mouth like he did hers.

They kiss for a bit of time, before having to come up for air. They smiled tenderly at each other, still locked in an embrace.

“Are you feeling better?” She asked, nuzzling his cheek with hers.

“Yes.” He replied, before capturing her lips in another kiss.

When they break the kiss again, they were both flush and panting softly. He nuzzled her nose again, and she blushed redder, but still boldly holding his gaze.

“I'm worry about you.” She said. “This can't be easy, so make sure to take care of yourself. I'm here, as well, so you can rely on me.”

“Thank you.” He sigh, pressing his forehead to hers and close his eyes, seemingly searching inside for answers.

She waited patiently, contented to be in his arms, and enjoying the closeness.

“I feel like Rika has taken V, and I don't know if I can get him back; I don't know if our friendship could ever be the same again.” He said after a while, still not opening his eyes, absently playing with her hair.

“It might not be, but it doesn't mean you can't make something new.”

“Yes,” He smile, opening his eyes. “With you.”

“Not just me, although I am glad.” She smile back. “I don't have the history with you like V do, so I'm not sure how you guys are; but you were friends in the past, so after this is dealt with, maybe you can start anew.”

“I'm not sure I want to. I can't forgive them.” He sigh, and she couldn't bear to see him so dejected.

“It's alright. You still have other RFA members and me, you're not alone.”

“Ah, yes. You are right, thank you for reminding me of that.” He kiss her nose, then claim her lips again.

“Be careful, Jumin Han,” She whisper as they came up for air. “Keep doing this, and I will claim you as mine.”

“You always speak your mind, I like that.” He beamed.

Before she could say something else, her stomach growl loudly, and she laugh. “Oh dear, seems like I need to replenish my strength.”

“By all means,” He chuckled, releasing her but still keep an arm around her waist.

The food has gotten cold, but neither of them mind as they eat quietly side by side. After dinner, Jumin reluctantly leave to go back to his penthouse so he could take care of Elizabeth the 3rd, but not before MC gave him a long kiss goodbye that left them both breathless. She watch him walking down the long hallway, admiring his fit physique from the back, and only barely manage not to whistle at him. After he was gone, she went back to the apartment, sighing dreamily until she remember what she needed to do.

She look at the drawers and sigh, there will be a lot of reading need to be done, and she might as well start on them. After those amazing kisses from Jumin, she needed a distraction anyway.

 _It's going to be a long night,_ She sighed, opening the first folder.


	8. Jumin's End of Day 2

It's not often Jumin let things bother him; however, he couldn't help but think there is something suspicious about the new RFA member. Granted, he trust V; so if V accepted her, Jumin would do his best to make her feel a part of RFA - after all, that's how the other members joined.

He would have preferred that they meet in person since he could then judge what kind of person she is. He has no idea who she is until V revealed that he and Seven had visited her, and check up a little on her background. She was from a wealthy family, and planning to study here was what they told him; it was not enough to go on, but it's a start. Finally, RFA is able to host parties again, and he's glad for it.

He is not the only one, and throughout the whole day, the others was in the chatroom talking about how excited they were. The new member was blending in well, too, as she happily chats with them, already becoming a part of the tight-knit group. She was amiable and easy to talk to, so the others took to her like ducks to water; even Assistant Kang was chatting more openly with her than he has ever seen her do. MC was fast becoming one of them, even on the first day.

He was still curious about the way she discovered the chatroom, but Seven took the responsibility of checking up on it, so he'll wait for the result. Except for her appearance, nothing was out of the ordinary.

Until he has a chance to talk to her. Her voice was soft, but there is a cheerfulness in the way she spoke that was contagious; perhaps that was why the others took to her so fast. The way she speaks, she was respectful, but also opinionated. She certainly wasn't worried about standing up to him when he thought she was currying favors, and he admire people with a backbone of their own.

When he talk to her, there is an openness about her, a forthrightness that he appreciates; and there is a softness within her voice that he found soothing. That he actually enjoy speaking with her was interesting. She had a knack of pulling out thoughts from people that speaking to her was easy.

Often times, the women he spoke to was either vapid and vain, or sly and manipulative, so he keep the conversations as short as possible; but with her, he could tell that she was actually interested in what he have to say, and that, in turn, make him curious about her. It had only been two days, but already he was looking forward to speaking with her, wondering what she would say next. It was a new thing for him, and he hasn't felt this way since...Well, since the last time he was looking forward to present from Santa.

He could still remember the hollowed feeling in his chest when she wanted a favor from him, the sense of curiosity he felt toward her disappeared as quickly as it came, and he has gritted his teeth, telling her that he would grant her the favor the favor she ask for, thinking it would probably be best that he limited his dealings with her. He was also thinking that perhaps V should have found someone else to take the job of the hostess because he would rather not deal with someone who could be so selfish. The RFA meant a lot to him, and he felt like it would be sullied to have someone such as her for a member. When she told him the favor would be a large one, her spot in his eyes drop very low, and he was rethinking her place in the organization.

And then, it was him that feel like he's falling when she said she wanted him. “Everything that you are,” was what she said. He had stood there like a deer in headlight, not able to answer her; she then ask him to think about it seriously, then end the call.

How was he supposed to take that? What does she mean?

Inside, he couldn't help but feel a tiny flare of hope that she really want him, but he quells it, opting to carefully analyze what she could mean. He has no idea what family she came from, or how wealthy was her family supposed to be. She doesn't seem to be interested in money, though he wouldn't push that doubt aside just yet. Everything that he is could mean that she want to be set up nicely for the rest of her life. However, he doesn't get such a vibe from her, neither in the beginning or now.

That tiny spark of hope returned, that she wanted **him** , and not just his money, and it was hard to breathe at the thought. He pushed it aside. He can't afford to feel that at this point, he haven't even met the woman yet, for Heaven's sake. She could be lying, she could be so good at manipulating others that she appear to be sincere; she could be a spoiled brat from a rich family, looking for a good time – to which he have encountered many times before and wanted no part of it. She could be a number of those women he has been trying to avoid, so he should keep his guard up. He has no idea who and what she is, and it makes him uncomfortable. He want to know, he want to meet her so he could draw a judgment.

The urge sat heavily on his chest, despite his effort to maintain a cool head and focus on his work. He managed to make it through the day, but the conversation with her and the questions about her was constantly at the back of his mind.

He was planning to call her and schedule a meeting, but she calls him before he did. He was hesitant, a little worry about what the outcome would be, but he answered her call, preferring to get the unpleasantness over with. If she call to bother him again, he'll just let Assistant Kang handle her from now on.

The surprise came when instead of trying to get some benefits out of him, she told him V had visited her. For V, that was out of the norm, to visit an RFA member once a day like that when he is busy. OF course, this could be a ruse, to corner him in her apartment, but he couldn't turn it down. He have not seen Rika's apartment, so part of him was curious about it; the chance to visit the place where she work was tempting and he yearn to see it, to see if there are remnants of her left in that place.

Another part of him want to put a face to the name MC and find out who she is. And yet another part want to see what she's up to, to find out if she's playing games.

He wanted to go.

So he told her he'll be over as soon as he can, then flip through the rest of his work, trying to finish it faster.

On his way over, he keeps wondering what she would look like. So far, the only ones who have seen her are V, Seven, and Yoosung, and they're keeping mum about her appearance, yet boasted that they have seen her. Well, Seven and Yoosung, at least, V has been so quiet he had thought his friend had gone on another work trip until MC told him of V's visit.

When he got there, he was again surprised that she wasn't alone; there were two men with her, on their way out. He had glanced at them, wondering who they are, but really couldn't care less; then he turns his attention to her and was taken aback when he found his attention was captured by her. She had a small frame, but held a great strength, evidently in the way she stood straight and proud, her hair was like black silk, shining under the bright light, the shape of her face, the kissable lips that were bare of lipstick, but somehow still look so soft.

And those big brown eyes.

They held the inquisitiveness that her voice has hinted at, the openness that he could sense before.

But most of all, it was looking at him. Past his mask, past his walls, it was looking straight at him. He felt naked before her eyes, but instead of vulnerability, he felt the warmth of her gaze.

It felt like she was looking straight in the essence of him with absolutely no judgment, only curiosity.

He didn't know how long they were standing there, staring at each other, but the longer the moment pass by, the more he feel like he want to reveal more of himself to her.

She broke the silence with a greeting, jarring him out of his thoughts and presenting the blush that turned her cheeks rosy. He have the urge to kiss those cheeks.

She mention kissing him, and his thought turn to those soft lips.

“Are you always this forward?” He asked, stepping inside the small apartment, his gaze still on her.

“Only because it's you,” She replied, closing the door behind him.

He was rooted to his spot, the profile of her back was imprinted in his mind, and he wants to reach out to pull her against him, to feel her hair against his cheek, to see if they feel as silky as they look. She turned to him, letting out a soft gasp, whether because of the close proximity, or because of the way he must be looking at her, but his eyes were drawn to those lips again; especially when she lick her lips, the pink tip of her tongue has him hypnotize. He want to feel that on his lips.

“If you don't stop looking at me like that, I might kiss you for real.” She said, and he suck in a breath, looking up into those warm eyes.

He almost reaches out, daring her to live up to her bold words. Her eyes widen as if reading his thought, and he swallowed. A thread of sanity was all that's left, and it reminded him that this was their first meeting. He didn't want to scare her off.

It took all of his wills to step back.

The evening went on, and even now, he still remembers the feel of her lips, the sweet taste of her, heady like the wine they drank. Every time he closes his eyes, sleep eludes him, and her kisses took over. He had never had such a powerful urge to kiss someone, to feel that spark every time he touches her. The feel of her in his arms was imprinted there, making him wanting more.

She made it so natural, so easy to kiss her, to touch her, to open up himself to her. He was not prepared for the pain of V and Rika's betrayal, and that was the only thing he regret about their meeting.

No, not even then. It hurt so much that the people he trusted most were acting behind his back, but he was glad she told him the truth. Now he know that his instinct has been warning him true.

He could never regret knowing the truth, despite the shattering pain it brought. He was glad that she was the one to tell him, because, in his weak moment, she was there for him.

In her eyes, there was no censure or judgment, only understanding, and encouragement. 

He had selfishly taken the comfort she offered and brought home the memories of their kisses, the feel of her.

At the memories of what happened, the gate that he kept locked tight open again. He opened his eyes and gasped, feeling like he's drowning. Overwhelmed, he reach for his phone, dialing the person that was his newfound comfort.

“Jumin?” MC answered, sounding sleepy.

“MC.” He whisper her name, his voice cracking.

“Are you ok?” She asked, concern for him in her tone.

“Can you talk? I don't care what, I just want to hear your voice.” He murmured, trying to not get sweep away.

“Of course.” She replied, and he focused on her voice, letting it enfolding him, a reminder that he need to stay strong. “But first, are you safe? Are you at home? Do you want me to go to where you are? It's midnight, are you having trouble sleeping?”

He chuckled at her barrage of questions, feeling the sound raw in his throat. She was concerned about him, and it was touching. “I just want to hear your voice. Don't worry.”

“Of course I worry. Say the word, and I'll be your knight in shining armor, dashing through the enemy line to rescue you.” She joke, but it was not far from the truth. Her sense of humor was soothing, her voice held the concern he appreciated and a cheerfulness that he needed, shining through the darkness that threatens to engulf him.

“You are doing that now. Your voice is very calming.” He said with a sigh. The image of her in medieval armor, standing before him, shielding him from the descending darkness was intriguing and inspiring. She could be that strong, and it remind him that he could, too.

“Then I'll keep talking.” She laughs softly. “Should I tell you about the times I tried making cookies? I love food, but I'm terrible at cooking; and it was such a simple thing to make, too. Come to think of it, perhaps it was because I love food that I want to know how to cook – when I was younger, of course. I have learned my lesson, and I have to face the fact that I'm not a good cook.”

“Huh, what kind of unspeakable things did you do to the cookies?”

“Nothing bad, I swear!” She mumbled, and he imagine she's pouting on the other line.

Which makes him think of kissing those lips again.

“I followed every step in the recipe,” she continued. “But I think I must have been impatient putting the cookie dough onto the baking sheet. They came out very misshapen, though they're edible, so it's somewhat of a victory. Practice make perfect, of course, so I keep trying to make more. They got progressively worse, sadly. It came to the point where those supposed cookies came out looking like rocks and was just as hard. Nobody dares to taste them, of course. After that, our family chefs beg me to stay out of the kitchen.”

He laughs, surprising himself. “Remind me not to let you near any kitchen of mine.”

“Hey, that is mean.” She huffed.

“I meant to spare you the effort and frustration.”

“How sweet of you.” She giggled. “But don't worry. Like I said, I've learned my lesson. I'm quite content just enjoying the food.”

“Tell me what dishes you like the most, perhaps I could get my chef to make them when we have a chance to dine together again.” It was when, not if, that they would meet up again, and he plan to delight her with the food that she prefers.

With a jolly tone, she talk to him about the different cuisines she tried before in her travel, and he listen, letting her voice soothe him, lulling him into sleep without realizing it.

“Jumin?” She whispered for the second time, keeping her voice low. There was only his even breathing on the other line. “Good night, Jumin.” She murmur, smiling as she continues to listen to him for a little while.


	9. I think there's more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For a specific reason, Jane is the cannon blond MC ^_____^ You'll find out why soon :D

After hanging up and letting Jumin sleep, MC went back to reading the files, still thinking about the call. Jumin seems troubled, and she couldn't blame him. It was sad news all around, and her annoyance toward V and Rika only grew. To her, they were a selfish couple, only caring about themselves. V could claim that he was protecting his friends all he likes, but what she saw is a coward intending to take the easy way out.

It's easier to let Rika leave than to make them face the brewing trouble; it's easier to say Rika is gone from the world instead of her becoming something else; it's easier to let the RFA members wonder than to let them know the truth and face more questions.

V had taken the easy way out, fooling himself into thinking that it would be better when all it does is broke the trust that they have placed on him.

When she talk to him, he couldn't even understand that; and she couldn't help but feel that instead of protecting his friends, he was protecting Rika.

And sadly, the way she perceives it, it wasn't even him protecting Rika, it was him protecting the image of Rika. The image of an angel, willing to help others, the selfless Madonna, the person everyone in the RFA look up to.

Problems don't suddenly appear, so she wondered how far back it started. _Was Rika the person they all think she was?_ That question makes her think of what Yoosung said about Rika's adoptive mother; they did get along well, and how much pressure did the adoptive mother put Rika under? How heavy was the burden that drives Rika into thinking she's a “Savior”?

She doesn't have good regards to either V or Rika, but she wonders if they have their reasons. Not that it would excuse their behavior, and she still doesn't like them, but perhaps it could explain why Rika behave the way she did.

MC shook her head, regardless of what it was, the fact still remains that Rika is committing a crime, and she needs to be dealt with; once again, MC felt her distaste for V's deception growing. In order to protect the image of Rika the Saint, V had let his fiancee run rampage, and lie to all of the RFA.

With how supportive they are, she could see that the RFA would have pulled together and help Rika and V if they have admitted that they have a problem. V and Rika had demanded trust from all the members, but they certainly did not return it.

_And nothing will be the same after this._

MC let out a long sigh, putting down the folder in her hand and lean back against the couch. She closed her eyes, intending to let them rest after reading so much; but her phone rang, breaking the silent of the night.

“Seven?” She answered. “It's three in the morning, what are you doing up?”

“OMG! MC! I saw her! I thought I was dreaming! But I saw her! I can't believe my eyes! It was so scary! I thought I was being haunted!” He spoke rapidly, his breathing rough.

“Whoa, slow down.” She frowned. “Who did you see?”

“Rika!” He said, still sounding shaky. “I saw her! I was sleeping, but I woke up and I saw her! She was right next to me, and she was holding a pair of scissors, and she was watching me! I thought it was a ghost! I thought I was going to die. I thought I was dead. I thought I was sleeping but it wasn't a dream! I thought she was a ghost!”

“Seven, please calm down.” She sat up, trying to make head and tail of his message. “So you saw Rika when you were sleeping?”

“I was sleeping, but I wasn't!”

 _This is going nowhere,_ she sighed, standing up and head toward the door. “Alright, calm down. Are you still at home? I can come over right now.”

“No no, don't come here, it isn't safe. I thought it was safe but it wasn't!”

“Alright, if you don't want me to go over there, then you need to come here.” She went to Adam's room and knocks on the door. “We can talk in person. I'll have someone come and pick you up.”

“No, I'll drive.” He said, and there was a car beeping in the background. “I was on my way to you anyway. Andraste, I can't believe this.”

“Seven, are you ok to drive?” She asks, just as Adam open his door wearing joggers and a t-shirt, one hand holding a gun, the other holding a Katana as he looks around the hallway before looking at her.

MC made a face at the Katana. “I don't want you to get in a crash. I'll send escorts, just in case.”

“I can drive. Andraste, I need to get out of here.”

“Ok, I'll stay on the phone with you, put me on speaker.” She said, making to move inside Adam's room. He stood aside, then close the door behind her. She put Seven on speaker, while Adam texting the guards and arrange an escort.

“Ok.” He said, then a car engine came on in the background, sounding suddenly louder. “Andraste's knickers, it was so scary.”

“You know what else is scary?” She snickers, wanting to calm him down. “My bodyguard is standing next to me with a Katana.”

“Intimidation works wonder.” Adam shrugged, ushering MC to the living room. “If I can make them back down before a fight, I can save a lot of time and trouble.”

“You have an interesting bodyguard.” Seven chuckled. “I don't think I've seen a Katana wielding bodyguard before, except in movies.”

“You'll see one when you get here.” MC laugh.

“I'll even do poses.” Adam chimed in, gesturing for MC to sit.

She did so, chatting about mundane things; gradually, Seven's voice lost the edge of fright, and he started to speak normally.

“Oh, I think I see the escorts.” Seven said, chuckling. “I'm feeling very special.”

“Ladies and Gentlemen,” She lowered her voice, mimicking an announcer. “The star of the night: Seven Oh Seven!”

He burst out laughing, and MC breath a sigh of relief inwardly. Perhaps he is not completely back to normal yet, but at least he's not as frantic.

Shortly, Seven arrives, and he was directed to Adam's room, where he recounted what happened.

"I was digging up Rika's files to see what I can find, and you were right." Seven slouch on the couch, removing his glasses to run a hand over his face. "There were no death certificate or any official declaration of death for her. The paper trails just seem to end when she...disappear, is it the correct word? Maker's breath, why didn't I look sooner? Why did I just take his words, even though it was not making sense at the time?"

"It's alright, Seven, don't blame yourself," MC said. "You had no idea what was taking place, after all."

"Yeah, well, I should have been more thorough."

"Blaming yourself isn't going to make a different, what's done is done," Adam lean against MC's armchair, his green eyes sharp despite the late hour. "If you want to improve the situation, focus on the now."

"Yes," MC smile kindly. "I'm sure we can make things better, now that we know."

"Right, then I need to tell you," Seven put his glasses back on, sitting up straight. "I fell asleep at the computer, and at first I thought I was dreaming because surely there's no way Rika could be standing behind me, just watching me sleep. There's no way she could have enter my place, with all the security that was up and running. I didn't exactly have a good look at her, either, I just saw her reflection on the computer's screen."

"Are you sure you didn't dream of her because we had that talk today?" MC frowned.

"That's what I thought, too, but I'm sure I was awake because she moves toward me, holding scissors in her hands. I thought I was going to die or something when she pressed it against my neck. I felt it move on my skin, and almost jump out of the seat. She left shortly after that, and I tried to follow her, but I couldn't find her."

"Are you injured?" MC asked, quickly going over to Seven to inspect his neck.

"I don't think I am, there's no pain or anything." He said, but lean his head sideway when MC pull the hood of his hoodie back.

"She didn't cut you, she cut your hair," MC said, muttering something under her breath that he couldn't hear, and pull his hoodie back up.

"My hair?" Seven touches the back of his neck; feeling the gap in the back that shouldn't be there. "Why?"

"Possibly DNA sample?" Adam offered with a scowl.

"That's possible," MC said, going back to her seat and plop into it, her movement jerky, showing her irritation. "But what worries me more is how was she able to bypass your security system?"

"Are you sure you're adequately set up?" Adam spoke with a blank expression.

"I don't mean to doubt your abilities, Seven, but with the chat room hacked, and now someone entered your residence without resistance, I'm worried about your safety."

"I don't know, I really don't. Beside me and Vanderwood, no one else should have been able to enter without alarms going off."

"Vanderwood?" MC and Adam asked at the same time.

"My.....colleague."

"Could he have let her in?" Adam rubs his chin. "If that's the case, then you cannot go back there."

"You can stay here, Seven. I'll protect you." MC said with a smile, but her eyes still held a glint of annoyance.

"The security at my place is top-notched." Seven muttered, suddenly looking tired. "But you're right, it's not safe. However, I might bring you more trouble if I was to stay here. My....work is...complicated."

"I don't like it, but at this point, I would have to pry," MC said. "Seven, what company are you working for?"

Seven was silent, and MC shook her head. "Seven, I don't like this any more than you do; but as you said, beside you and this Vanderwood, no one else should have been able to enter, and yet Rika herself did. Doesn't it sound like Vanderwood and/or the organization you work for have a hand in this?"

 _That might have explained the third party,_ MC thought. If Seven was looking up information about her, chances are, the organization might have taken interest in her as well. Either that or Rika was keeping track on the RFA and wanted to know more about her.

What connection does Unknown have with Rika? Could Unknown be Rika herself?

That's rather unlikely, for Rika has been hiding until now, so Unknow might be one of the Believers that does Rika's bidding.

_So why make an appearance now? Why did she cut Seven's hair?_

Did V tell Rika that MC had found out about her? It could be that's why Rika suddenly made an appearance, but why go after Seven instead of MC, since MC is the one that made the discovery?

 _Perhaps because Seven could expose everything Rika does?_ MC thought but dismissed it. MC herself, by all account, would have been so much more a threat than any of the RFA members. Being a newcomer, MC does not have the attachment to V and Rika that the others did; if anything, V and Rika can use their shared history to convince the others to understand their situation. They cannot do that with MC, and V's running with his tail between his legs after their talk yesterday should have shown that.

MC could only conclude that V has not told Rika of the conversation yesterday, but it still doesn't explain why Rika paid Seven a silent visit. If Rika had meant to hurt Seven, he would not have been here.

 _Does she meant to scare him?_ It was one possibility, but MC discarded the thought. There is no merit in scaring Seven, if he found out Rika is still alive, he would alert the others of that fact, and the whole situation with Rika would have been exposed.

Rika picked a late time to visit, and Seven said he fell asleep, so perhaps Rika did not notice that Seven was actually awake? Which makes MC think it might not be the first time Rika did that - then it shows that Rika still has an attachment to the RFA members. And if she managed to get to Seven, the others are in an even more vulnerable position.

It's only been two days, but MC is already protective of her new friends; if Rika wants to hurt them, she'll have to go through MC to do so. Which brings her thoughts to the connection between Seven's organization and Rika.

"Seven, could it be that Rika was the one introduce you to the...work that you're doing now?" MC said, watching Seven flinches at the guess. "It looks like I was right. Well, both your place and your workplace is compromised, I cannot let my friend come back to a place where you'll be exposed."

"Yeah." Seven let out a tired sigh. "Oh Maker, why is it so complicated?"

"Do you think so?" MC reach over and took one of his hands in hers. "I understand how hard it must be for you, for all of the RFA, actually. I'm here to help, Seven. Don't feel like you're backed into a corner, because you are not."

"Thanks, MC." Seven squeezed her hand with a trembling smile, looking like he might cry. "Maker, I owed V and Rika so much. Why did they do this?"

"There, there." Still holding his hand, MC went to sit next to him, pulling him to her. Seven didn't resist, laying his forehead onto MC's shoulder. She didn't say anything, instead, running her free hand up and down Seven's back, like a mother soothing her son.

As Seven's body tremble with silent sobs, MC meet Adam's gaze with anger in her eyes. She was angry that V and Rika could be so selfish. She was angry that they dare to make her friends feel unsafe. She was so angry that they put her friends in a hard situation like this.

_I'm not going to stop until I take them down._

Adam nodded, understanding the silent message.

After a while, the shudders stop, and Seven release a long sigh; he gave MC's hand a squeeze and sat up, taking off his glasses and dabbing at his face with his sleeve.

"You're going to rub your face raw," She chided, handing him a handkerchief.

"A real handkerchief?" Seven chuckles, but took it and dab his eyes, sniffing and smiling at the same time. "I keep forgetting you're on a higher plane."

"Higher plane? What am I, a spirit?" She flicks his forehead.

"Might be, you appeared out of nowhere after all." He grins, unrepentant. "But back to business. The organization might be linked to Rika, I can't go into details, but some of the work involve checking up on certain people, hacking into private websites. I didn't think it made sense at the time, but...."

"But there might be a reason for it." MC nodded. "You really cannot go back there."

"All my equipment....." Seven grimaces. "And my babies."

"Babies?" MC raised her eyebrows.

"Yes, my beautiful babies." Seven pulled out his phone and show her the picture of his cars. MC shook her head at him, but she smiled.

"Well, if you have to go back, we'll send people with you," Adam told him, already on his phone and texting his team.

"But wouldn't it alert....Rika?" Seven asked.

"I'm actually hoping it would." MC smiled. "It might push them into expediting their plan, whatever that might be." And if they're hasty, it would mean more fish falling in her nets.

"You're scary, MC." Seven whistles. "Remind me not to make you mad."

"Exactly." MC winked. "Meanwhile, it's already 4 in the morning, you should go to bed."

"There is a spare bedroom with the guys," Adam said. "If you don't mind being surrounded by bodyguards."

"I think that's for the best." MC laugh.

"Oh that would be interesting, maybe they can show me a few moves, too!"

“Alright, try not to get too rowdy.” MC pat Seven's back. “Good night Seven.”

When the two started to leave, MC stop Adam momentarily. “In the morning, please make sure to send guards to each of the RFA members. Well, except for Jumin, I think he could handle it. I'll talk to them in the morning.”

Adam nodded, leading Seven off.

MC went back to the files, determine to get to the bottom of it.

\---

The files Rika left behind was mostly the information of guests from previous parties, who purchased the photos, how much they donated - just normal information; they seem to have been a variety of types, but after MC read all the profiles, there were a few that caught her attention. Those guests bought photos from V and donated quite a sum of money, but there was no record of them showing up to the next party.

For someone who wants donations, why would Rika leave the big donors alone just after one successful party?

MC pull out her phone, checking the time. It's already 8 in the morning, so it might be a good time to call Jane. She rang her friend up.

And heard the ringtone melody nearby, at the same time her doorbell ring.

"Oh, Maker." MC shook her head and went to the door. Sure enough, her friend was standing in front. "Jane, what in the world?" She opens the door.

"MC!" The vivacious blond smiles brightly, giving her friend a big and enthusiastic hug.

"Maker's breath, Jane." MC shook her head. She shouldn't be surprised about this visit. Jane tends to be a worrywart, and quite headstrong; so MC could only laugh and enjoy her friend's unexpected appearance.

"Why, though?" MC couldn't resist asking. "I told you I'll be fine."

"Of course, but you might not like what I have found." Jane shrugs, picking up her heavy suitcase and went into the apartment. "There's just so many private information I didn't think I could just send it through the net. Might as well show you in person."

"What did you find?" MC close the door and follow after Jane.

"A whole nest of vipers." Jane made a disgusted noise, dropping herself onto the couch with a long, tired sigh. "It's still on a small scale, so we could stop it before it gets bigger."

"This is about Rika?" MC went to sit next to Jane. "How bad is it?"


	10. I miss you already

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, it's been busier than bees here X___X

“So this lady,” Jane started, opening her suitcase to reveal a laptop that was extremely cushioned, but before she could open it, the door bell ring.

MC excused herself, finding that it was Seven. She opens the door for him, noticing that he look even more tired than last night, with wrinkled clothes and dark shadows under his eyes. “Morning, Seven.” She gestured for him to come in, and he did. She led him to the living room. “Jane, this is Seven, the star hacker of RFA. Seven, this is my best friend Jane, also a hacker.”

“Oh, so you were the one putting up a false profile for MC.” Seven grinned. “Never thought I would be taken in by a gorgeous hacker.”

Jane just nodded at him, glancing at MC with a silent question.

“It's ok, Jane. I think he should know, too. He's part of the RFA after all.”

“Very well,” Jane said, and turn on the laptop to pull up the files she saved. She shows Seven and MC the bank accounts, houses, and the people that were under Rika's control. “Rika is in charge of a big amount of fund, though it's not technically in her name; she created fake Ids and accounts, controlling it all herself. It's spread out enough that there doesn't seem to have been any connection, but it's there if one know how to dig deep.”

Seven read in solemn silent as files after files he could have found by himself was presented. MC gently pats him on the shoulder, while checking the names and places.

“Hmm, so that's why...” MC trailed off, remembering the names of the donors who did not make a second appearance in RFA's previous parties. At Jane's curious glance, she sighs, explaining the discrepancies in the files she read before.

“So that's her source of funding.” Jane made a face. “It makes sense.”

“Indeed, there is no way an efficient party planner would not want to invite big donors; but look at this,” MC point to the newest bank account. “The credit here is maxed out, yet there were no payments to the other accounts. I think her resources is running low.”

And the implication of that is rather worrisome to MC, as it would mean Rika will have to be on the prowl again, looking for fresh targets. MC couldn't let that happen.

“Well, we now have proof that she is the ring leader,” MC said. “We need to inform everyone. After last night I've assigned some of my people to Yoosung, and Zen. Jumin has his own bodyguards, and he can assign some of his to Jaehee.”

“Alright, I'll head to my old place and get my equipment and babies, it shouldn't take long, I'll be back soon.” Seven smiles, looking like he has his energy back.

“You're not returning here,” MC shook her head. “And neither are you, Jane. It's a little too dangerous here for you two to be with me.”

“No worries,” Jane grins, already guessing the reason. After all, that is why Jane is here herself.

“Why?” Seven asked with a frown. “Did I wear out my welcome already?”

“It's nothing like that,” MC assured him. “It's just that I'm trying to make myself a target, so having you guys around would just give you guys troubles.”

“You're putting yourself up as a bait?” Seven frowned. “Is that wise?”

“Despite how it looks,” She smiles. “I'm not a self-sacrificing fool. I'm merely taking calculated risks.”

“This is the RFA we're talking about, we share our troubles.” Seven pouts.

“Not this one.” MC shook her head.

“MC, you're the one putting yourself in danger for us,” Seven said, and for the first time, looking so serious MC couldn't help but feel that she's seeing the real him, not the mask he hides behind. “The least thing I could do is to share it with you.”

“Thank you Seven, but you've been through enough. I rather you take it easy.” MC's expression soften. “Besides, I know what I'm doing. If anything, I got Jane watching me, and Adam's my shadow. They're not going to let anything happen to me.”

"But..."

“Think of it this way, I have a team of capable people here that I trust to keep me safe. Jane is my eyes, she'll know what to look out for; she'll be able to monitor me and find what I need. Adam is my first, middle, and the last line of defense, nothing will be able to get past him. If, by some miracle on the attacker's side, that they were able to catch me off guard by myself, I could be sure of my ability to hold them off until Adam can get to me.”

“You really trust them, don't you?”

“Of course,” She grins. “They are the best.”

Jane said nothing, but her smile was wide and bright.

“Meanwhile, I need to make sure everyone is aware of what's going on.” MC let out a long sigh, already guessing what their reactions would be. It might take a while to convince the rest of RFA, and there will be a lot of mental anguish.

“They are not going to like this.” Seven grimaced.

“Unfortunately, it's reality.” MC nods, turning to Jane. “Jane, could you set Seven up near you? I think it would be best if you guys can work together. Seven know about the history of V and Rika, perhaps he could give you information that can help.”

“Alright.” Jane shrugs, then motion for Seven to follow her.

"If you want to share the burden, Seven," MC pats his shoulder on his way out. "Could you call Yoosung and Zen, and let them know of the situation. I think they would believe it more when it comes from you. It would be tough, but let them know that they'll be protected."

"Yeah." Seven try to force a smile, but gave up and sigh instead.

She sympathizes with Seven; Zen might take the news with shock, but it would break Yoosung's heart to find out what his beloved cousin is up to. It's a good thing that Seven is the one to tell him, MC wasn't sure if Yoosung could even believe the story if it comes from her. Another reason why she has Seven took on the responsibility is because it would help bands the members together after the obvious fracture. Jaehee is a neutral member, so MC couldn't see her involvement aside from assisting Jumin with whatever he needed, but MC could see Jaehee comforting the other members the best she could. With this, everyone has their role, and she could continue to do her best and monitor the situation carefully.

 _Rika must be capture as soon as possible,_ MC thought, taking out her phone to call Jumin.

“MC, I was about to call you.” He picks up her call right away.

“Jumin, I just talk to Seven.” She went straight into the problem, telling him of what they found. “Rika might become active again, and I am worried. I have sent bodyguards to Yoosung and Zen, so I need to let them know before they start to panic. Well, they might panic anyway, but at least they'll be safe. Can you take care of Jaehee?”

“Hmm, perhaps we're more alike than I thought. I was thinking along those lines.” He said. “I was wanting to talk about safety with you. Will you be alright?”

“Yes, thank you for worrying about me.” She replies with a smile, before remembering what she planned to do. “I think we need to talk in person, there's something else I need to tell you.”

“More problems?” He let out a sigh.

“It depends, I'm hoping it wouldn't be.” MC bit her lips, feeling a twinge of guilt. _Well, hopefully he'll understand._

“Whatever it is, I'm sure we could solve it between the two of us.” He said firmly, and MC smiled.

He sounded so earnest, and it makes her feel much better. She had kept her identity a secret, out of necessary, but now that they have each other's trust, she could tell him about herself. Perhaps he will be shocked, but Jumin is logical, and he probably would understand.

 _Or at least I hope he would,_ MC bit her lips again, suddenly feeling nervous about meeting him and explaining herself. Jumin is not the type of person that would judge, he has demonstrated it in accepting her before, but this feel....personal; like baring herself before him.

 _Come on, MC, don't be such a wuss,_ She rolled her eyes at herself, then return her attention back to him. There's no used in overthinking his reactions when she could simply find out for herself and save her time. “Do you have some time today? I'd like to talk in person.”

“Hm.” There was rustling sound in the background, then his voice sounded clearer as if he just went into a quieter room. “We can meet for lunch if that's soon enough for you. What would you like? What would suit your palate?”

“Surprise me,” She grinned, wanting to see what he could do with limited resources. She had heard from Jaehee that he was a capable director, and she wants to see it first hand.

Her curiosity for him know no bound, it seems.

“Very well,” He said with a serious tone, sounding like he took up the gauntlet she laid down. “I'll just go by what we had the last time, and improvise from there.”

“Alright, where should we meet?”

“Would my office suffice? It's quiet enough, I'll call the chef, and instruct Assistant Kang to not bother me while you are here.”

She raised an eyebrow, can't help but feel her heart do a jump. He sounds like he was inviting her to his world; like he was making time for her. _You are too charming, Jumin,_ She grins. “That is fine, I look forward to seeing you again.”

“I as well.” He said, his tone soften, making her heart jump again. He really does have a smooth voice, one that incites butterflies to flutter in her stomach; never mind what he said before about her voice, it is his voice that she could listen to for hours. “I'll let the receptionist know to expect you.”

“Sounds good,” She said, wishing they were talking in person so she could wink at him. She wants to see him blush out of a sudden. “I'll see you soon.”

\---

When she was in the building's foyer, she spotted Jaehee waiting by the receptionist's desk, glancing every so often toward the door. Jaehee blink and squint when MC approached.

"Hello, Jaehee." MC grins.

"Ah, you must be MC, I didn't know what you would look like, but I can recognize your voice." Jaehee smiled back.

"I'm happy to meet you, Jaehee. Are you on break?"

"No, I'm here as an escort." Jaehee sigh, gesturing to the elevator.

"He needs to treat you better." MC frown, linking her arms with Jaehee and went to the elevator. "Tell him to get another assistant to assist you, I could volunteer."

"Please, don't. He will run you to the bone." Jaehee laughs. "We actually have five people working for his office alone, I included."

"Really?" MC stares at Jaehee with wide eyes. "You always seem to be so busy, I thought it was just you. Are you guys that busy?" She has heard of C&R exports, but her company was in another field, so she did not know they were so in demand.

"Our department, yes. We're in charge of the sales, after all, there's marketing, statistic, managing demands, balancing the books, etc., etc.," Jaehee sighs. "And Mr. Han keeps a tight run of the operations, so he's actually busier than us. I just wish he would stop adding the cat projects, it's just too confusing."

"Cat projects?" MC's eyes lit up. "What cat projects?"

"Cat clothing line, cat catering, cat spas, a lot of unnecessary cats-related projects." Jaehee frown.

"Oh my goodness, that sound like fun. Do you not like it?" MC took a deep breath, trying not to be too excited. "You get to work with adorable and fluffy creatures all day long, I would love to have a job like that."

"MC, please." Jaehee groaned, recognizing a cat enthusiast. "Our company will be devoted to cats if Mr. Han keeps having his way, which he usually do."

"Would it be so bad?" MC laughs. "I think any loving owner would not mind pampering their pets. The States are full of pets spas, and they are doing well. No reason why Korean can't branches out from serving human."

"I don't understand the point of it," Jaehee shook her head. "Seems like a waste of money. I'd rather save up for Zen's special edition DVDs."

"Yes, well, we all have our preferences." MC glance at Jaehee with a knowing smile. "I just wonder why you haven't made your move at Zen, sounds like you realllllllllyyyyyy like him."

The elevator's ding saves Jaehee from an answer, and Jaehee ushered MC to the big double door a few steps down the hallway.

"Go ahead, he's been waiting for you." Jaehee nodded to the door. "I'll leave you two be. Enjoy the meal."

"See you later, Jaehee." MC let go of Jaehee's arm and wave her fingers at her friend before turning the door knob and stepping in the spacious area. It was a sitting room of sort; the furnishing consists of a big round glass table with leather sofas surrounding it, and another closed door a short distance behind it.

MC glances around, not seeing anyone, and was about to approach the door when it open, and Jumin stepped out, looking like the sophisticated businessman that he is.

"MC." His gaze zeroed in on her, and her heart makes a quick jump in her chest.

"Hello Jumin," She smile, approaching him; she notice his sharp intake of breath as she drew closer, and she couldn't help but smile wider. "How was your day so far?"

"It has been a busy morning," He reply, reaching out to pull her to him.

MC was surprised that he made the first move, but she relaxes into his arms, and lift her face to him as he kisses her.

"Amazing," He whispered between soft, small kisses. "I've been feeling like the world is on my shoulders, but right now, all my worries seem to melt away."

"Be careful Jumin," She wraps her arm around him, feeling the muscles flex under his suit. For a person who others thought is like a robot, he spoke sweet words far too easily, making her senses more jumbled than they should be. "Keep pulling on my heartstring like that, and I might just claim you all for myself."

"You don't mince words, do you?" He chuckled, pulling her tight against him. "That doesn't sound bad at all."

"You are adorable, you know that?" She laughs, resting her cheek against his chest, hearing and feeling his fast heartbeats, so unlike his nonplussed appearance. She was content in this moment, and understood what he meant before; in his arms, all the troubles seems like they are so far away. Though it also reminded her of what she needed to tell him. "Stop distracting me, though. We have a lot to talk about."

"What is it?" He asked, curious about her serious tone. He did not let go but peer into her eyes.

With the close distance, MC couldn't help but blush, earning a chuckle from Jumin. "Stop it," MC grumbled. "You are too suave for your own good, Jumin." She said, but nuzzle his nose with her, happy when Jumin let out a contented breath and return her affectionate gesture.

"So what did you find out about Rika?" He asks, straightening up, and steer her into the room. The room was spacious, with the glass window that acts as a wall between the outside world and the room, reminding her of her own office back in the States. The view was certainly nice, but what caught her attention was a big round glass table that has covered dishes, the food smell coming from them was making her mouth watering.

Drawn to the smell, MC moved toward it, her arm around Jumin's waist naturally pulls him with her. "What do you have for me?" MC asked, excited about the food. Without waiting for the answer, she started to uncover the lids, looking more cheerful the more dishes she sees.

"That saying," He mused, smiling at her enthusiasm for food. "The way to the heart is through the stomach; it looks to be true."

"Oh, are you trying to get to my heart?" MC raised an eyebrow, trying to appear flippant when her heart was going crazy in her chest.

"Would that be acceptable?" He asked, his expression serious.

MC froze, surprised by his forthrightness. She cleared her throat, turning fully to him. "Jumin, what do you mean by that?" She asked with a look of expectant; from what she understand of him, he is a serious person, and would not make such comment lightly.

"I had meant for us to sit down and relax," He smiles softly. "But I supposed we might as well get straight into it. You are unlike any other woman I've met. I found myself wanting to know what you're thinking, what you are doing, and I keep wanting to see you, to touch you. Perhaps it was because I've touched you before that I feel like I'm missing you all the time."

"I feel the same way," MC smile back. "It has been only a couple of days, and yet I feel like I have known you for much longer. I did not think I could suddenly find someone I'm interested in, let along having this kind of chemistry with. I'm glad to have met you, Jumin."

While she spoke, he was listening to her attentively, and MC couldn't help but to stood on her tipped toes and press a quick kiss to his lips. She pulled back just in time to see his surprised expression and grins at him.

"Something that lasted for less than two seconds cannot be count as a kiss." He narrowed his eyes and held her face in place with his hands. "If you are going to kiss me, do it properly."

She giggled and stood still as he lowers his head to kiss her. He was so easy to tease that she found herself doing it without meaning to. His kisses are sweet, and she found herself wanting to kiss him all the time.

 _Strange, has it been only two days?_ She thought absently, giving into his kiss, tasting bitter coffee on his tongue as it toys with hers, which only make the taste of him all the sweeter. He tastes of fragrant smokey beans, and she tangles her tongue with his, seeking out the hint of soft citrus on his breath, feeling the glide of his lips against hers.

When MC broke the kiss for air, she noticed she was grasping his lapels tightly, wrinkling the once pristine fabric. MC let go, gently smoothing the fabric down, relieved to see only slight creases that would be unnoticeable unless looking from a very close distance.

"That is indeed a proper kiss," MC laughs, hugging him tight before pulling him toward the chairs.

He returned the gesture, laying a kiss on her forehead before pulling out her chair for her, and waited for her to sit before he does.

"Before we go any further," She said, watching him with eyes that seem to caress his face. "I need to tell you about my background. There is more to it than I revealed at first."

"What is it?" He frowned, making her want to kiss it away.

"I'm actually not just from a wealthy family, I'm the heir of ARY Corporations."

He stared at her blankly for a moment, then recognition clicked in, and he widens his eyes. "The ARY Corps? The world's leading pharmaceutical and hospital corporation?"

"Great," She grins. "You have heard of us, that would make the explaining process much simpler." Her family was typical Asian in that regard, as all the kids grew up being told they should pick up a job in medical field, especially when her maternal great-grandfather had spearheaded the medical research field when he was young, and build a small corporation that grows bigger with each generation, and now the family-run corporation have branches all over the world.

He stares at her for a moment, taking in her calm demeanor, her casual way of dressing, her cheerful personality, plus a lack of any type of jewelry at all on her, anything to show off her wealth. "You certainly do not act like the heir of a famous corporation."

"Oh, Jumin, you say such funny things," She laughs. "Is there a certain way corporation heirs supposed to act? You are one, too, do enlighten me."

"That is true, there is no such thing." He smiles at the way her face light up when she laugh. "I could understand why you would want to hide your background, it can certainly intimidate others."

"But not you." She leans her head to one side, glancing at him with soft brown eyes. She is glad he understood the responsibility that came with being the heir; it was not all smooth sailing like others thought it would be. 

"Not me." He agreed. Others would see the wealth and desire it, but Jumin sees the duties and obligations it entailed, but even so, he did not back down.

"That's what I like about you," She reach over the table and took his hands in hers. Perhaps because of their similar background, she found him easy to understand, and maybe it was the same for him. "You stand up for yourself, regardless of what people think, and I admire that."

"Thank you for saying that, and for recognizing that." He squeezes her hands gently. "You are the same way, are you not? Standing up for the RFA when you just joined, that's also commendable. That aside, why did you get involve? It must be strange for you."

"It was, but well worth it." She winked at him. "I am a part of RFA, am I not? I feel like I should do my part."

"I understand." He said simply. "So what brought you to Korea? I gather that it is not just for the enjoyment of it."

"There you are, with that business acumen," She nods with a smile. "I'm actually here to expand our holdings in Korea. It's another reason why I had to conceal my identity; if it was leaked that I am here and in the market for a hospital, I would never have a day of peace."

"I see, you would be swamped with offers." He chuckles, sympathizes with her.

"Exactly, people would camp my doorstep trying to get me to buy their buildings, or to hire them." She mused. "I would rather see how people act when they do not know who I am." That was how she scouts out staffs, to see what they do in normal settings.

"I wish I could have the same luxury."

"Awww, you poor thing," She clucks her tongue, but her eyes were full of mirth. She has heard of his popularity from Jaehee, how he have to fend off the multitude of women that chase after him. "Now that I'm here, I shall be sure to protect you from their grasping claws."

"I do think that you have the ability to," He brought one of her hands to his lips and kiss her knuckles. "But has it occurred to you that I might want to do the same? Now that I have found a woman who can match my wit, one who understands me so well, and one who is so compatible with me, that I would not want anyone else to even see you?"

"I do not want to assume," With her free hand, she caress his face, and he leans into her touch. "To you, what are we? I am not one to be so free with my favors, so my intentions toward you are of a serious nature. Do you return my affections?"

"Yes." He caught her hand on his cheek, pressing a kiss on her palm, making her whole arm tingle. "I should have made my intentions clear earlier. I intend to court you, to have you for myself. I am all in, or all out, and want all that you are. To me, we are partners, companions, or a couple - a more modern word, if you wish."

She felt a thrill in her chest, the excitement that was greater than going on an unplanned trip, and could swear that her heart just burst with happiness at his words, and she couldn't contain her smile. "I will not accept anything less than everything, so be warned." She told him, seeing the tender look in his eyes and want to keep it there, to keep it hers forever. "I am selfish in that regard, and will not share. Once you are mine, that is it."

"Yes." He said again as if agreeing to her terms. "You are indeed what I have wanted. Someone that is a match for me."

"I am glad you think so," She beams. "I think it's adorable that you make a romantic offer of courtship sound like a business proposal."

"Is that so?" He ponders her words for a moment, looking so serious she wants to muss his hair. "I will try to be less formal in the future."

"That was a compliment, Jumin." She squeezes his fingers. "I like that you were serious about it; and since we are both used to dealing things a certain way, it's only natural to make it sound formal and official. Thank you for showing me your sincerity."

"I'll try to be what you want," He smiles. "I'll make you happy, whatever it takes."

MC blinks, then narrow her eyes. To her, those words do not sound as sweet as he intended it to be, but rather something else entirely, and she does not like it. "Jumin, no." She pulls his hand to her side, silently demanding he looks at her. "I don't want you to be what you think I want you to be, I want you to be you."

He stares at her in confusion.

"Have I not told you that I am selfish? I want everything that you are. I don't just want you on the best days, I want you on your worst days, when you are down, and when you are not feeling like yourself as well." She brought his hand up and press it to her cheek, her eyes serious. "I want **all** of you."

“I...see.” He seems surprised, and a little hesitant as if he wasn't sure what to do. “I'm..not quite sure how to answer that.”

His word was a confirmation that he was definitely new to the dating aspect, let alone dating someone like her, and she smiles, softening the tension. “It's alright, Jumin. We can figure things out, day by day; that's how relationships are built. They are not automatically perfect.” She returned the kiss in his palm. “Besides, there will be moments when I'm grouchy, or tired or not showing the best of me. Are you saying you don't want to see those parts?”

“Of course not,” He ran his thumb softly back and forth over her cheek. “I want to know everything about you. You can be greedy, much more greedy. You can act like a baby to me, I'm ready to do whatever it take to satisfy you.”

“The same goes for me.” She said, thinking that he had been on the giving end for so long he doesn't know how to receive, and she wants to make him feel better, to spoil him, to let him be comfortable with himself. “I have said from the beginning, Jumin, that I want everything that you are. I have not changed my mind.”

“If it's me you want, then I will give myself to you.” He nods.

His words sound like a pledge to her, and she felt her heart thumping more wildly in her chest, the urge to possess him completely is growing in her. To mark him as hers, and keep him with her for the rest of their lives.

She stood up and went to him, to sit on his lap and took a piece of fruit from one of the dishes with her fingers; he was surprised, his lips open on a sharp exhale, and she took the opportunity to feed him the fruit. He put an arm around her waist and chew, watching her closely with rapt attention.

"I've always wanted to try this," A corner of her mouth lift in a sly smile, and she picks up another piece of fruit, bringing it to his lips.

He places a kiss on her fingers before taking the fruit, but instead of eating it, he held it in his teeth, and lower his head to hers, passing the fruit to her mouth.

 _What kind of foreplay is this?_ She mused, accepting the fruit and the subsequent kiss that came with it. "This is fun." She said, staring into his beautiful grey eyes as she chews then swallow. They feed each other that way, neither care that their fingers became greasy with the food because they enjoy licking each others fingers clean. The meal was full of molten glances and occasionally breathless kisses, and a few giggles from MC when Jumin nibble on her knuckles, tickling her.

After they both have their fill of food, Jumin lean back into the chair, letting MC rest on him as food buzz lessen the charged tension between them.

Jumin's mind was quiet, and he was content just holding MC in his arms. Like the last time he was with her, he feels like they were in a world of their own. "Amazing," He murmur, kissing the top of MC's head. "You make everything feel so natural, so calming."

She made a humming noise in her throat, burying her head against his chest; her action evoke a protective response from him, and he wraps his arms tighter around her, pulling her closer against him. He sighed contentedly, feeling the lull of sleep in the comfortable silence.

Next thing he knows, his phone rang, making them both jump. MC started to get up, but Jumin tightens his hold, preventing her from moving. He reaches into his pocket and checks his phone, which shows Jaehee was calling.

"Yes, Assistant Kang?" He answered, watching MC as she blinks the sleepiness away and shook her head, trying to get awake - which he finds extremely adorable, and couldn't help but lay a kiss on her forehead.

"Mr. Han, it has been two hours, have you finish eating?" Jaehee said.

Frowning, he glances at the clock on the wall. It was already 2 p.m., which means he and MC have been sleeping for an hour and a half. That he fell asleep in the middle of the day is a rare feat in itself, and he glances down at MC, who has a raised eyebrow, conveying the same surprise that he has.

"Sorry, Jaehee!" MC spoke into his phone, moving his arm from around her waist to stand up. "Looks like you have to go back to work, Jumin."

He let out a long sigh, watching the graceful curves of MC as she stretches, already wanting her back in his arms, but recognize that he still have work to do.

"Mr. Han?" Jaehee calls, reminding him of the unfortunate fact.

"Very well." He answered. "I'll be out shortly, please call a server to clean up the rest of the meal." Then he hangs up the phone and standing up sluggishly to pull MC back toward him.

"I can't believe I fell asleep." He said, leaning down to give her a quick kiss. He wants a longer kiss, but it might make it harder for him to go back to work.

"It was a nice nap, wasn't it?" MC giggles and he felt the vibration of the sound going through him, giving him energy.

"Yes," He smiles, running a hand through her hair to help ease the tangle, and found his fingers gliding through her strands like butter. "Incredible, it feels like silk."

"Thank you," MC replied, hiding her yawn behind her hand.

"Are you still sleepy? I can arrange for a bed in here, perhaps you can sleep while I work." He said, imagining her near him while she rests. "It would be a pleasant experience."

"It is tempting, but there is still work to be done." She smiles ruefully, hugging him tight, and he feels like the same pressure was squeezing his heart. Parting from her is giving him an unpleasant feeling.

"Why don't you join me for dinner tonight?" He asked, watching as she jerks her head up to stare at him with those big brown eyes.

"I would like that, but don't you have a dinner date set up with your father already?"

"Yes, and I would like to introduce you to him." Those soulful brown eyes widen even further, and he smiles, delight in being the focus of her attention.

MC just simply stare at him, more than a little surprised, but also pleased; she didn't think she would be introduce to his father so soon, but given how serious he is, she certainly appreciate his sincerity. "Alright, if you want me there."

"Of course." He replied, for once actually showing his happiness outwardly.

He looks like a child that was just given an unexpected present, and MC have to give him a bear hug. "You are just too cute, Jumin Han."

"You are the cute one," Jumin chuckles, returning her hug. "Shall I pick you up at six?"

"Yes, I look forward to it." She said, pulling him down for a kiss, but a knock on the door startled her.

"Mr. Han?" Jaehee's voice sounds tight on the other side. "You have a meeting with the oil prince in twenty minutes."

"No rest for the wicked." She laughs, hurriedly pressing a kiss on his lips before drawing back, lest she would make him late for a meeting.

He let out a long-suffering sigh, looking longingly at her with an expression she could only call puppy eyes.

It was extremely hard to remind herself that he still has work to do when her mind already planned out what she could do with him in ten minutes.

"I shall see you at six tonight, my sweet." She said, keeping her arms tight at her side and went to open the door, smiling at Jaehee waiting in front of it.

"Assistant Kang, please escort her down to her car," Jumin said, placing himself behind MC, taking the opportunity to be close to her as long as possible.

"Very well, Mr. Han," Jaehee nods, turning to walk toward the big double door, thinking MC is right behind her.

"I miss you already," MC whispered, turning around to pull him down for a soft kiss.

"I, as well," He sighed when the kiss ended much sooner than he would like.

With another quick kiss, MC left his side, following after Jaehee.


	11. Sorry, I'm late!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC thinks Jumin would be a better leader for RFA.

It was hard to leave his side, and MC felt a lingering reluctance. She shook her head, clearing her thoughts; she needs to focus on the situation with Rika.

Despite knowing that, she couldn't stop herself from thinking about the dinner with Jumin's father. He invited her with the intention of introducing her, and she was happy to know that he felt the same as her, that their relationship is something to be serious about.

"I have heard from Mr. Han about the situation," Jaehee said, bringing her attention to the assistant.

They were near the elevator, and MC reach out a hand to stop Jaehee. "How do you feel about it?"

"I'm not quite sure. To be precise, I only joined because Mr. Han wanted me to."

"You're not really affected by all this?" MC asked, watching Jaehee curiously.

"It's...complicated, to be sure;" Jaehee sighs. "If you're worried about how I feel, I appreciate it; but I'm not in the position to be weeping over it. There are problems to be taken care off, and I predict those responsibilities would fall on me. That aside, I'm more worried about how Zen and the others would feel."

"They all are in pain," MC grimaces. "And that just make me angry. V and Rika have no right to do what they did."

"It is unfortunate," Jaehee commiserated, patting MC's shoulder and usher her into the elevator. "What we must focus on now is to improve the organization. Do you have any suggestion?"

"Let me think on it, and I will let you know." MC already have several things she wants to implement, but she wants to talk it over with the rest of the RFA first. The first and the most obvious change is having a new leader. With V and Rika's betrayal, they are no longer fit to lead, and the one that could take over the organization is Jumin; she had planned to ask him about this matter but was...distracted.

 _It's hard to behave when he's around,_ MC laughs inwardly. He was handsome, certainly very kissable, that for sure, and he has the warmest grey eyes she has ever seen. She has the urge to see those grey eyes turn icy; not toward her, but over a table full of opponents. She wants to see how capable he is; to know if he was as ruthless as her when it comes to negotiating. MC wants to see him get mad, sad, and MC definitely want to know how she can calm him down, to cheer him up. She wants to see all aspects of him.

"I'll get back to the office," Jaehee said, at the same time her phone buzz in her pocket.

MC wave goodbye to Jaehee and check her phone to see it was Zen calling.

"Hey Zen!" She answers cheerfully. "Are you doing alright? Is the bodyguard bothering you?"

"Ah, MC," Zen spoke with his usual boisterous voice, though MC could detect an edge to his tone. "Thank you for the bodyguard, he's pretty cool."

"I'm glad you guys are getting along well," She said, climbing into the passenger's seat. "I'm worried about you guys, though. This must be hard."

"It is," Zen replied with a sigh. "And I really appreciate your efforts in all this. Without you, I think we would still be knowing nothing. I want to thank you in person."

"Do not worry about it, Zen. I'm RFA's member, too, and even though I'm new, I want to contribute the best I can." She smiles a little, thinking of the same point she made with Jumin earlier. "I'd like to meet you in person, too. I have some time right now, if you are available, if not, we can certainly meet another day."

"What a nice coincidence, I am between sets."

"If you give me your location, I can meet you there."

"Great! I cannot wait. I was getting rather jealous that everyone else has met you before I do."

"Don't get your expectations up too high," She laughs.

"I've heard from the others, you cannot fool me." Zen chuckles. "I'll see you soon, MC."

When Zen texted her the address to his shooting location, MC show it to Jack.

On the way, MC thought of how Zen would react to her suggestion. He seems friendly enough on the chat, and he was a cheerful person as far as she could tell; however, he seems to like bickering with Jumin, and she was curious to know if it's friendly bickering, or if Zen actually dislike Jumin. She couldn't think of a reason why Zen would honestly dislike Jumin; sure, Jumin might be serious, but that was to be expected of someone who has a lot of responsibilities on his shoulders. He has a strong will as well, though that just make her like him more.

 _Perhaps I am too biased,_ MC thought, recognizing that she's thinking of Jumin in favorable terms. She is not Zen and does not have his reasoning, so she couldn't see how Jumin could be disliked. _It should be interesting to hear Zen's reason, then._

It could be nothing more than men pitting themselves harmlessly against each other, like how she have seen many do. Regardless, she wants to know what Zen would think about Jumin being the leader of RFA. He might have initial protests if he is close to V and Rika, but MC hope that he could understand the necessity. Jumin has the qualifications to run the organization, and MC suspect that he was the one running things smoothly behind the scene - especially after Rika's secret abandonment, and V keep disappearing for his photography jobs. _If it's actually related to taking photographs in the first place,_ MC narrowed her eyes, remembering what V had said about him trying to stop Rika. It has been two years since Rika left, and if V was not success in convincing his fiance at the start, MC doubt that he even could.

With a sigh, MC turn her thought to something else. There is no use in going down that way of thinking; what's done is done, and thinking about what V and Rika should have done would only make her angrier. _I refuse to let the idiotic couple ruin my day,_ MC thought, looking up to see Jack grinning at her.

"What?" She raised an eyebrow.

"A penny for your thoughts," Jack chuckle out loud, now that she's looking at him. "You have a wide variety of facial expressions for a while, and it was entertaining."

"I'm glad I can provide you with entertainment, Jack," MC laughs. "I was thinking of the people in RFA, and how the organization could be better."

"Business as usual then?" He pats her shoulder with one hand. "Don't work too hard, this trip was meant to be a vacation, after all. Ah, we're here."

"Thank you, Jack, I'll be sure to take it easy." With a kiss on Jack's cheek, she exits the car and heads toward the crowd, figuring that Zen must be in there somewhere.

As MC was coming near, she notices that the crowd was busy setting up equipment; not wanting to intrude, she stood at the edge and scan for a tall figure with white hair. Not finding such a person, she took out her cell phone and call him, not wanting to waste time.

"MC? Are you here?" He asked. "How can I find you?"

"Yes, I'm on the street side, near the..."She looks around, identifying the nearest object. "Near the huge antique lamp."

"Ah, stay there, I'm nearby."

"I think I see you," MC said, watching a tall, handsome man approaching her location.

Zen stood near the lamp, glancing around till his eyes rested on a small woman smiling at him. "Hello, MC." He grins, moving toward her. Only then she saw the person in a suit following after Zen.

"Hello, Zen," She greeted, surprised when he pulled her into a tight hug.

"Thank you." He whispered.

"Is there a private place we could talk?" MC pats his back gently.

Zen let out a sigh before letting go of MC and gestured toward a tent. "Yeah, let's go over there; they shouldn't bother us until the next photo shoot. We have about half an hour, at least."

When they were seated inside the tent, things were quiet, with the bodyguard at a close distance. MC took a deep breath, studying Zen. He looks well, though there is a sadness in his eyes that he did not bother to hide.

"This must be hard for you." MC said, reaching over to pat his shoulder.

"It is," He sighed. "It took me by surprised, and I worried that I would have wrinkles because of this."

"We cannot have that, just think of your fans!" MC gasped, mocking a shocked expression. "It is unthinkable!"

"Exactly." Zen chuckled.

"That aside, I want to talk to you about something." MC started. "With V and Rika's actions, they cannot remain as RFA's leaders. How do you feel about having someone else take over their responsibilities?"

Zen raised an eyebrow at her and was quiet for a moment before he speaks again. "I haven't thought of that. I'm still trying to wrap my head around what happened."

"That's understandable."

"But....I do agree with you." Zen bit his lips, obviously torn between logics and emotions.

"I'm not saying we should elect a new leader right at this moment," MC said gently. "Take your time, I still need to ask the other members; something like this, we would have to do together."

"I'll think about it," Zen nodded slowly, his eyes on her. "Are you putting yourself up as a candidate?"

"Of course not," She shook her head. "I am just a new member, and while I do have management experience, I have not contributed as much as the others; there are others who know the inner working of RFA much better than I do."

"You sound like you already have someone in mind."

"You are correct," She smiles, watching the glint in his eyes. He must already have an idea, and she wants to know what he would say. "Jumin is an obvious person."

"The trust fund jerk?" Zen huffed. "Why him? He is too overbearing, he'll smother RFA with his dictatorship."

"I don't think that would be the case,"

"You just don't know him." Zen pursed his lips, looking like a pouting child. A Very handsome pouting child.

"Alright, let's hear it." MC grins. "How do you think Jumin would do once he became the leader?"

"He would order us around, and he'll make demands on us. Not to mention, he'll make us put up with that blasted cat of his."

"He will not," MC laughs, patting his shoulder. "I'm not sure why you think Jumin is unreasonable, he's quite logical."

"Zen?" A female voice called out, and both of them look toward the tent's opening to see a pretty young woman with blue eyes that is currently starring daggers at MC.

She raised an eyebrow, feeling Zen tensed up beside her.

"Yes, Kyungju?" Zen said, with none of the friendliness he had shown MC.

"I heard you are here on break," Kyungju said, entering the tent to stand close in front of Zen. "Do you want anything to eat or drink?"

"Ah, no, thank you," Zen replied, glancing over to MC with a grimace. "I think my break is over, actually. I'll go back to the shoot and get ready."

Mc glance back and forth between the young woman and Zen, seeing the tension there, and make a mental note to ask Zen about this later. For now, Zen seems to be in a hurry to leave, and she doesn't want to be holding him here.

"I should go as well," She stood up.

"It was nice seeing you, MC." Zen stood as well, and with a small nod toward Kyungju, he moves with MC out of the tent, still looking stiff.

 _Talk about adding oil to a fire,_ MC thought. It was obvious that the girl had some sort of crush on Zen, one that was not returned; she wonders what happened between them since Zen appear to be uncomfortable with Kyungju.

"You know you can come to me if you need anything, right?" She asked in a quiet voice. "I'll be happy to help."

"Ah, thank you." Zen nodded, forcing a smile.

"I mean it." MC narrowed her eyes. "I'm your friend, am I not?"

The tension on Zen's shoulder soften, and he gave MC a small smile. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Kyungju waiting nearby, and she smiles back at Zen. Hopefully, he would take her up on her offer. It does not seem to be just a harmless crush, and if Zen was troubled because of something else, she wants to be able to help her friend out of a tough spot.

"Don't forget to call me soon," She said, loud enough for both Zen and Kyungju to hear, and pull Zen into a tight hug.

He hugs her back for a long moment, before letting go and leave for his next shoot.

MC glance back to Kyungju, whose eyes was resembling ice shards and smile politely. "Have a nice day," MC said, turning on her heels and deliberately walking slowly away, figuring that if Kyungju has a problem with her, she can catch up. If not, then she could talk to Zen later, and see what's going on between them. It might just be a case of fan crush, and might not even be something she needs to step in; besides, Zen is a grown man and can make his own decisions.

"Hey!" A voice called out behind her, and MC almost rolled her eyes at the predictability.

"Yes?" MC turned around with a polite smile. "Can I help you?"

"Are you..." Kyungju hesitated, seemingly taken aback by MC's gentle demeanor. "How do you know Zen?"

"I'm a friend of his, is there a problem?" She raised an eyebrow. For obvious reason, MC feel like she's watching a Korean love triangle drama as Kyungju narrowing her eyes at MC, before schooling her face into a pleasant smile.

"I was just surprised that Zen did not tell me about you. We are very close, so I'm a little jealous that you hug my Zen." MC just simple stare at Kyungju in silent for a long moment, until the girl fidgets and lost her pretended pleasant composure. "What are you to Zen?"

"I suggest that you have Zen's consent before proclaiming that he is yours," MC said, her tone still friendly despite the meaning of the words. If Zen is actually in a relationship with this girl, he would have said something; that he was obviously uncomfortable near Kyungju means that the girl's crush is one-sided, and is making it awkward for Zen. MC could empathize with the girl, but she does not condone her trying to monopolize Zen when it only troubled him.

 _I should get myself that shiny armor,_ MC mused, there are just so many damoiseau in distress for her to rescue.

"Zen is mine, sooner or later." The girl declared, lifting her chin and daring MC to protest.

MC laughs, enjoying the mottled look on the girl's face. "You are too young to play that game with me, sweetie." MC shook her head, still smiling, and dismiss the girl with a wave of her hand. "I really suggest that you respect people a bit more."

Still chuckling to herself, she went to her car, smiling at the girl glaring at her from the curb.

"Making friends?" Jack asked, pulling the car away.

"I certainly hope so," MC replied.

\---

When MC return to her apartment, Inara was waiting at the front door.

"The construction team will be here around ten o'clock tomorrow," Inara said, handing MC a folder with the company's information, cost of labor, and the available management team. "They have dedicated three hours with you to go over the blueprints."

"I would not need that long," MC went into her apartment, checking the list of names, counting the number of people that she will be working with. "I have decided to make this a leisure hotel, so it'll be easy to change the room size and install additional upgrades. I'll give you the blue prints for it later, and you can go over it with them."

"I'll let them know," Inara follow MC, handing her another folder. "I had set up lunch with XYZ's President for tomorrow; I took the liberty to print out a few recent news articles about the company."

MC scan the articles, seeing nothing but good news, and she smiles. So far, she have not had much interaction with Inara, but the assistant was meticulous. Inara was doing the best she could with the minimal information and instruction, and MC was impressed.

"Inara, I appreciate your help." MC laid the folders on the coffee table, and invite her assistant to sit.

"Is there anything else that you need?" Inara took a seat, her attention on MC.

"How do you feel about being my assistance full time?" MC asked. "The work you do is good, and I want to know if I could tempt you into working for me."

"That depends, will you be giving me more work than I have now?"

"Absolutely," MC smiles. "Right now, I'm somewhat on vacation, so there is not a lot of things I need to do; but once I'm at work, you will be very busy."

"Good." Inara let out a sigh of relief. "I was getting bored of having nothing to do."

"I like you already," MC grins.

\---

After Inara left with an agreement for a full-time assistant position, MC started to get ready for the dinner with Jumin.

 _And his father,_ MC reminded herself, going through her closet to find something to wear. She settled on a pale lavender dress that is modest, yet still showing off her body nicely; she kept the ensemble simple with purple diamond earrings as the only accessory.

She checks the time, seeing that she still have more than half an hour before Jumin was supposed to pick her up. She decided to log on to the chat, checking on what's going on with the others.  
Things were relatively quiet in the chat room, and MC figures it must be because Seven was trying to figure out what happened with the hacker; with Jane's help, he might be able to make the app safe and secure again.

Originally, she had thought to only find out about the hacker, and who had led her to the apartment; but after knowing about V and Rika, she planned to lure Rika out. The cult Rika is maintaining cannot be allowed to continue existing; since she does not know the exact location yet, she had V followed, figuring that sooner or later he would point MC toward Rika's hiding place. With how V is still connected to Rika, he must have a foothold in Rika's new organization somehow, if he still maintains that he's trying to stop Rika and protecting RFA's members.

Of course, MC does not plan to put all her eggs in one basket, so he is not her only lead. Jane is a much more reliable partner than V would ever be, and MC have no doubt that her bestfriend would find out the location of the people who have checked up on her; if they turned out to be no more than Seven and his organization, MC would still have the options of using Seven's organization or Rika's latest activities to find Rika.

There are several paths that would lead to Rika and an equal number of paths that would point back to MC, and she would have to calculate it well so that Rika would have no choice but to take the baits MC laid out. If Unknown is working for Rika, then he would already know where MC is staying at - to which MC would leave the door wide open, invites him in, and deal with him as she sees fit.

She had taken the step to protect the rest of RFA from Rika and her cult. Even if they dare to, the most they would be able to do is exposing themselves and risking bodily harms to their own people if they decided to go up against Adam's personnel.

So MC's main focus right now is to cut off the source of funding for Rika, pushing the woman toward having to deal with MC. _Then it would be war,_ MC smile, but it was not a nice smile; MC have no intention of holding back her punches, not after what the woman has done.

Her doorbell rang, breaking MC out of her dark thoughts, and she went to answer it. Jumin was at the front door, and she smiles, opening the front door to let him in.

"You are early," She said, blinking at the huge bouquet of rose he's holding in front of him. "Jumin, you're such a romantic." She giggled, taking the bouquet and turn to bring it to the kitchen, only to be pulled back against him.

"Where is my hello kiss?" He asks, already turning her head toward him with his hand.

She laughs, half turning toward him to kiss him as he wanted. She tastes the mint on his breath, the faint sweetness of citrus that was uniquely him.

"Thank you for the roses, they are lovely," MC whispered when the kiss ended.

"Not as lovely as you." He replied, laying kisses on her cheeks and forehead.

"Sweet talker," MC accused with a smile. "Let me put these in water, and we can leave."

He follows her to the kitchen, watching her every move as she searches the place for something to put the flowers in. Finding no vase, she took a water pitcher and arrange the flower the best she could.

The two of them then survey the arrangement, then MC sighs. "I'll get a vase for it tomorrow."

"It looks rather interesting," Jumin commented.

"You're too nice, Jumin." MC giggles, giving him a hug. The grand bouquet looks completely comical contrast with the colorful water pitcher, and yet he does not complain about his efforts being wasted.

"I'm merely stating my observation," He hugs her back, completely relaxed against her.

"Long day?"

He made an affirmative noise in his throat, hugging her tighter.

"You are so adorable, you know that?" MC grins, laying her chin against his chest and stare up at him. "You have that knot on your forehead again, Jumin. What's bothering you?"

"It has been only a few hours since I last saw you, but it feels so long." He replied. "Just thinking about that make me not want to go on that work trip tomorrow."

"A work trip? How long would that be?" She smiles, reaching up to smooth his frown away.

"I'll be in China for two days, checking on the company's branch."

"Sounds fun," She let out a sigh. "I'll miss you a lot. Call me whenever you can, I don't mind even if it's 2 in the morning or something." She was a little disappointed that she will not be able to see him for two days, but work is work, and she understands that. What's hard is Jumin currently pouting, looking like an abandoned puppy. _He's acting like I'm the one leaving on a business trip,_ MC thought to herself.

"I was hoping you could come with me." He said, looking at her with obvious expectation.

"I wish I could go with you," MC said. "But I am needed here. Someone have to take care of finding Rika."

At the mention of Rika, Jumin stiffen. "I'll take care of Rika and V, you need not worry about them."

"You will not," MC raised an eyebrow, watching his expression to see if it's concern or anger he's feeling. He was looking at a spot somewhere over her head, with set jaws and furrow brows. MC narrowed her eyes, putting her hands on both sides of his face to turn his attention to her. "Jumin, do you honestly think I could leave it all for you to deal with?"

"Do you not trust me to handle it?" He frowns, looking at her. "I admit, what happened took me by surprise, but I can do what need to be done; I always do."

"I'm not questioning your capability," She frowned back at him. He might have gotten so used to taking care of everything himself, but Void if she would let him shoulder the burden alone anymore. "I could understand how much it hurt, so I'm not letting you do this by yourself."

 

He looks surprised by her words for a moment before warmth spread in his eyes. "Are you worried about me, my sweet Princess?"

"Don't forget your promise to me this afternoon," She huffed indignantly.

"Of course, my Princess," He chuckles, kissing her pouting lips. She was obviously irritated and reminds him of a puffed up cat, making him wanting to envelop her in his arms and never let go.

"You're not treating me serious enough," MC said, making a growling noise in her throat that stirs up primal feelings in him, and he tilts her head up to kiss her deeply; his tongue invades the sweetness of her mouth, playing with her tongue and stealing her breath.

"That's not fair," She whispered breathlessly. "You're distracting me on purpose...." Her soft hands slide under his suit jacket, and he feels the heat of them with each of her movement. MC wraps her arms around him, pulling him tighter against him. Suddenly, he felt like the room was too hot, that they were wearing too many clothes. He wants to feel her skin on his, to feel her softness against him, to touch and worship every inch of this beautiful woman.

He shrugged off his jacket, not caring where it land, pressing kisses on her jaws and making his way down to the graceful curve of her neck, her soft moan spurring him on.

MC lean her head to one side, giving him a better access; one of her hands wound itself into his hair, the other started to unbuttoning his shirt. He pressed an open mouth kiss on her collarbone, one hand lifted to untie his tie when his phone rang loudly. Both of them paused, looking blankly down at his discarded jacket for a moment.

"Well," MC exhaled, extricating her hands from his person, and trying to take a deep breath.

He swallowed, trying to focus his attention enough to find his phone. "Hello?" He answered without looking, his own heartbeat loud in his ears.

"Jumin, where are you?" His father asked on the other line, making him jerk in surprise. "You're late, are you alright?"

He glanced at the clock, frowning when he saw that it was 6:15 pm; he was late to the dinner and will be even later by the time he arrives there. He glances over to MC, who was watching him, fanning herself with her hands. There was a thin sheen of perspiration in the indentation of her neck, and he wants to lick the spot, to taste her skin. Her eyes widen, stopping her fanning motion and clears her throat.

"Ah, yes, sorry father." He swallowed again, forcing himself to focus. "I'm alright. I apologize, I was working on something."

"I see, that is understandable, work can sometimes absorb all of your attention." His father chuckles. "Will you be long?"

"Ah, no, I'm about to head out." To say that she absorb all his attention would be an understatement, but he couldn't tell his father he lost track of time kissing MC.

Time has no meaning when he's with her.


	12. I will not share

MC took a deep breath, trying to calm her racing heart; while he was talking on the phone, she went to him, re-buttoning him up, feeling his heart was beating just as fast as hers underneath her fingers.

"We better get going," She said when he hang up the phone.

He nodded, putting on his suit jacket before holding out his hand to her. She took his hand, walking with him out of the apartment.

When Driver Kim pulls the car out of the driveway, she glances over to see him staring at her.

"Stop that," She mutters when he brought their still joined hands to his lips, kissing her knuckles. "We're already late for the dinner with your father; as far as first impressions go, this is not good."

"Don't fret so, my Angel," He smiles softly. "My father is not a petty person."

"If you say so," She nods, blushing when she thought of why they were late. "Let's try to keep better schedules next time."

He only chuckles, leaning over to kiss her heated cheeks.

"Behave," MC giggles, pushing on his chest gently. "I don't want my first meeting with your father is right after I ravished his son."

He laughs, pulling her closer to him so their thighs are pressing against each other. "You are one interesting woman; how can you blush delightfully yet utter such bold words? I want to know what's in that mind of yours."

"Soon enough, handsome," MC winks, leaning over to kiss his shoulder. "But for now, let's speak of something else before I really do something about your temptation."

A corner of his lips turn up as he stares at her, and MC took it as a cue that he's listening.

"I have been thinking," She started. "That RFA would need someone to step up and take charge of the organization. It had been neglected long enough."

He let out a long sigh, and was silent, seemingly thinking hard about what she just said. MC waited patiently, letting him reasoning within; to her, it is an obvious choice, and she has no doubt that he would arrive at the same conclusion. However, she understood that his loyalty to his friends is still strong, and it might be another wound to his soft heart, so she does not push, but let him reach an answer for himself.

"You are right," He said after a few minutes, squeezing her hand in his. "It is the logical choice. We will need to talk to the other members and ask for their opinions, but I believe that I am the most qualified to take over. We'll make it official after the rest voted."

"I know it hurt, and I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, my Princess," He smiles at her. "It is not your fault."

"It might not be, but I still want to share your pain." She smiles back, opening her arms; he looks at her in surprise, but lean into her, his arms wrapping around her as well.

They spend the rest of the drive enfolding each other, and when the car stopped in front of the restaurant, they were reluctant to leave the private shelter of the car. Jumin went out first, offering his arm to MC as they walk into the restaurant; the maitre d' shown them to the private dining room, where Jumin's father and two women were waiting for them.

"Jumin," His father greeted, standing up to greet both of them. "I see why you are late," The older gentleman said, smiling brightly at MC.

"I apologize, we were discussing RFA matters and forgot the time," MC replied with an equally bright smile. She held out her hand, intending to shake his hand, but he took it and proceed to kiss the back of her hand. "Now I get where he inherited his looks and charming manners from," MC said, taking it in stride.

"Oh, my; I did not know Jumin would bring a work colleague tonight," One of the women said, smiling at her in greeting.

"She is not my work colleague," Jumin spoke, pulling out a chair for her. "Father, this is MC, my courtship partner."

MC almost raise an eyebrow at his choice of words; they were rather cold and though they did convey his seriousness, the wording was rather businesslike.

"My, how formal," The younger of the two remarked. "You must be very old-fashion."

"Indeed," MC said as they took a seat, briefly glancing over at Jumin to see that his face was blank. She was curious about the way he was currently, and gently put a hand on his knee, a silent question for him.

He turns to her, smiling softly before putting a warm hand on top of hers.

"Ah, young love," Senior Han laughs, bringing their attention back to him. "Jumin, I'm surprised you did not tell me about her until now."

"I apologize, father," Jumin smile ruefully. "I just met her recently."

"Oh my, how romantic! Was it love at first sight?" The woman right next to Senior Han asked, clasping her hands on her chest. "I would love to hear the story!"

"Ah, Jumin, MC, let me introduce," Senior Han put an arm around the woman. "This is Glam Choi, the lady I'm dating; and that is Sarah Chu, a student in her acting class."

"Nice to meet you both," Jumin's tone was polite, but to MC, he sounded distance.

Sensing an undercurrent, MC decided to follow the flow, and make the best of the situation for now, and find out the reason why later.

"Very nice to meet you," MC smiles. "I was nervous before I came here, but now I'm feeling silly since I received such warm welcome."

"What a sweet young lady you are," Senior Han laughs. "Jumin, do tell us how you manage to meet such a wonderful lady."

"You are too kind," MC said, keeping a polite tone; inwardly, she wonder if Jumin's father behaves so.....overt with others. If so, then Jumin and his father are very different.

MC look toward the two women and seeing a completely different reaction; both of them might not be related, but there were something similar to how they were looking at her. They seem to have pleasant and polite expressions, but their eyes told her they did not think much of her simple outfit while they were wearing designer clothing and expensive-looking jewelry. _This should be interesting,_ she thought, feeling amused. _To judge people for what they wear, these people still have a lot to learn._

"Actually, I didn't meet Jumin, but rather stumbled upon him," MC turned her attention back to Jumin and his father. "Isn't that right, Jumin?"

"Yes," Jumin chuckles, looking more lively. "And I'm glad you did."

"This I have to hear," Senior Han grins, looking from Jumin to MC.

"We met through RFA," Jumin shrugged, settling for a simple answer.

"I was a new member, and haven't met any of the RFA's members before," MC explained, intertwining her hand with his. "We talk in the chat room, and on the phone; I was impressed with how caring he was that I confess to him before meeting face to face."

Jumin shared a heated look with MC, remembering the first time they met and what happened.

"RFA is open to new members?" Glam asked. "I have only heard good things about RFA, it would be nice if I can contribute something to such a great organization."

"Unfortunately, it is not open to new members," Jumin shook his head. "MC's admittance was unique, just like she is." He smiles at her.

MC smiles back at him, fascinated at how sweet compliments come so easily to him; whatever the RFA think of him, he is not a cold and indifference man. So far, he has only been warm and tender with her, and MC wondered why the others were so quick to call him a robot. She just could not see their reasoning.

"How romantic," Sarah said with a smile, but her eyes were icy.

"Yes, I am glad you found someone special, just like I did." Senior Han smiles softly, gently pulling Glam closer to him.

MC put on a happy face, but she could not say that she was happy for Jumin's father. She usually has good character judgment, and what she's seeing isn't good; Glam might be acting loving toward Jumin's father, but something about it feels so superficial. Mr. Han does not seem to notice it, and she wonders how long his relationship would last. He is still Jumin's father, MC was not about to let him suffer a stilted dinner alone, so she put on her diplomat persona, jolly yet not too forward. She starts chatting more, keeping the conversation light, making the discussion about the weather and Korean cuisine lasted the whole dinner time; Jumin's father was a talkative person, so it was not hard to keep him talking. For the most part, Glam joined in quite often, voicing her opinions on how dishes are supposed to be cook; Sarah keep on asking personal preferences from Jumin and his father; Senior Han cheerfully answer and spoke freely, while Jumin mostly listen with the occasional answer and being uncharacteristically quiet, and MC put more effort into keeping the conversation flowing.

"That reminds me," Senior Han said between bites, rummaging through his bag and pull out a small, long box. "This is for you, Jumin. I did not know you would be here, MC; I shall send you a gift of your own soon."

"You need not give me anything," MC smiles, curiously watching Jumin open his gift to revealed an artisan ink pen. He looks happy to received a gift from his father, and she makes a mental note to find him gifts, wanting to see that happy smile just for her. "How crafty,"

"Nonsense, everyone like gifts, and I enjoy giving." Senior Han beamed.

"That is sweet of you, but do not worry about me." Even though she said that, she could tell that Jumin's father was not deterred. He actually seems more determined to get her something.

"Thank you for the gift, father," Jumin said, showing the pen to MC. "Just as she said, do not worry about giving her gifts; it is my responsibility to do so."

"I don't know if I want a gift from you if it's such a chore," MC teased, handing the pen back.

"Of course it's not a chore," He hurried to reassured her. "I want to see you being happy more, I want to give you everything that I can."

"I was teasing you," MC's cheek took on a rosy color that makes Jumin smile.

"I am glad to see you happy, son." Senior Han sigh, looking more relaxed than he had before.

"Is this my cue to ask to see Jumin's baby photos?" MC laughs, delighted in the way Jumin clear his throat and looking a little flustered. She could see a little color on his cheeks, and it makes her feel so much better that she could affect his composure just like he did hers. 

"I would be happy to show them to you," Senior Han replied.

"I bet you are adorable as a baby," MC turned to him, her eyes sparkling with merriment.

"If you wish to see my childhood photos, we can go together after I return from my trip," Jumin said, putting an arm around her waist. "I want to see the expressions you would make."

"I want to see your reactions, as well, sweetie," MC grins.

"I'm so happy to see family bonding," Glam laughs, but her posture was stiff.

MC refrained from rolling her eyes at the typical pretentiousness rolling off the woman, it's definitely clear that Glam was not dating Jumin's father for love, and she couldn't understand how the older man does not see through that thin mask Glam is wearing. Then there is Sarah, MC wonder why a student would be invited to a family dinner; MC guessed that the point of this dinner tonight was to introduce Glam to Jumin, so it would be in a rather private setting, yet Sarah is here.

"Sarah, you are Glam's student, right?" MC asked, decided to hit them hard first and see their reaction when they were not expecting it. "You resemble miss Glam here a lot, are you two related as well?" They do not look alike, but she took a gander and see what they will reveal. If they were related, it would make sense for Glam to invite a close relative to a family dinner; if they are not related, then they are up to something, and she wants to know what.

Both of them widen their eyes and glance at each other, a slightly frantic expression crossed their faces before Glam burst out laughing.

"Ara ara, while I am fond of Sarah, I am not related to her," Glam replied, turning a sweet smile toward MC.

MC narrowed her eyes slightly, recognizing a false smile when she sees one. Glam is an actress, and while she pulls off the carefree look well, there is a set stiffness on her shoulder that makes MC think she has scored a hit. _So they are related,_ MC glances between Sarah and Glam, trying to find a common feature; they look different, but their eyes seem similar. _Sister? Half-siblings? Cousins?_ MC wondered, noticing the tenseness in Sarah.

"Perhaps you are distance relative?" MC smile pleasantly. "It happens all the time in the States; cousins who don't know they are related to each other."

"Hmm," Senior Han pursed his lips, looking back and forth between Glam and Sarah. "I do not see any resemblance."

Jumin was also looking between them, seeming to see them for the first time; his intense gaze make the two women fidget even more.

"I am sure we are not related," Glam giggles, her voice a little higher than normal. "Stop staring at me so much, my love, you're making me blush." Glam put up her hands against her cheeks, appearing to be shy.

Sarah giggles, too, and shook her head. "It would be great if I can be related to Miss Glam, I admire her so much."

"I could help," MC offered with a bright smile, enjoying their effort in hiding their discomfort. "We could do a genealogy test for you two. Who knows, you might find unexpected relatives. Wouldn't it be touching to be reunited?"

"Perhaps another time," Glam said quickly, still holding the smile in place.

"Oh, but I think the sooner, the better," MC sigh softly, putting a dreamy expression on her face, turning to Senior Han. "Wouldn't it be great to have more family? I have watched many people be reunited, and it was so touching; the ties of blood are pretty strong, and it's such a beautiful thing to watch your family tree grows, don't you think?"

Just as she intended, Senior Han's eyes go all gooey and he turned to Glam, clasping her hands in his. "That is right, my beautiful lady. I would gladly help you be reunited with family."

"How fortunate for me to found such a caring man," Glam smiles back at Senior Han, but she went a little paler. "But blood test involves needles, and I'm afraid of needles. I'm very squeamish, I think I would faint."

"Oh, but there is no needles involve," MC informed them cheerfully. "A swab of saliva is all you would need. I'm fairly familiar with the process and could recommend a reputable testing lab that would provide an accurate result." The lab she had in mind is actually one of her family corporation, and she would have access to; it would be amusing to see the result. They could be related, which make MC wonder why they would hide such a thing.

It is one thing if they do not know they are related, but by their panicky reaction, they knew it well; so that mean they were planning to do something. Couple that with why Sarah is at a family dinner, she drew the conclusion that Sarah must be here as a potential match, put up by Glam. Whether it was the idea of Glam, or Sarah, or both of them, it still looks like MC had ruined part of their plan by showing up at Jumin's side. MC growl low in her throat, feeling possessiveness rising in her. Jumin is hers, and she is not the sharing type.

MC jerked in surprise as she felt a kiss on her cheek, and turn to see Jumin looking at her with heat in his eyes. MC let out a soft breath, temporarily forgetting everything else.

"The noise you're making," He whispers, touching his forehead to hers. "It's making my blood boil."

A corner of MC's lips lift in a half-smile, showing him a sharp fang; his iris grew bigger, almost drowning out the grey, and he pressed his lips to hers.

"A-hem," Senior Han clears his throat loudly, making Jumin and MC jumped a little.

They turned to see three pairs of eyes and different expressions; Senior Han was amused, Glam was frowning, and Sarah was outright glaring.

"Sorry," MC smiled, feeling the heat in her cheeks. For a moment there, she had even forgotten that she was in Korea, a rather conservative country.

"I understand you are from America," Glam said, seeming to hold back from saying more. "But be careful here; think of your reputation and Jumin."

MC nodded, not saying anything. Kissing in the States is common, but it's different in Korea; however, she would have thought if anyone has the right to say anything, it would have been Jumin's father. Since the older man is only grinning, she did not think it was that big of a deal. _Which means Glam does have plans for Jumin,_ MC look down on the food on her plate as to not glare at the two other women.

"Ah, don't be so harsh on them," Senior Han chuckles, mistaking MC's downcasted gaze as a sign of shyness. "They are young, it's a different generation now."

Glam sighed, acquiesced, but Sarah spoke up, with a sharp edge to her tone.

"New generation or not, we still have to uphold tradition." The younger woman said, sitting up straighter. "It is the mark of Korean culture to be modest."

"I do not mind it," Jumin spoke, his face cold and his tone brook no argument. "We'll be more circumspect, please leave it be."

Sarah clenches her teeth, shooting a quick glare at MC before putting on a pleasant smile.

"Young love," Senior Han chuckles again.

The dinner passed with little conversation after that, with everyone seems to focus on finishing their food. To MC, the atmosphere feels fragile, and she knew that if she brought up the DNA testing it would crack like glass. Glam and Sarah was up to something, and MC want to get concrete evidence before she starts to pull on the thread she has in her hand. Jumin's father must be a very naive person if Glam and Sarah think they could pull their plan off; by their repeated quick glances toward her they must not have expected her, and that is already a point in MC's favor. It seems like her scope of work just expanded.

 _At least the food was good,_ MC thought to herself as the dinner was over, and Jumin and MC said farewell to the trio.

She got into the car first, follow by Jumin. He put an arm around her, pulling her close and slump onto the seat, looking exhausted. She laughs softly, nestling against him. His other arm wraps around her, and he rests his cheek on the top of her head.

"I'm sorry," He sighed.

"It's not your fault." She assured him, listening to his heartbeat and feeling calm, despite what happened. "Does this happen a lot? Him introducing his girlfriend to you, I mean."

"More than I care to remember," He groaned. "I love my father, but he does have a weakness for women; an unfortunate fact that was taken advantage of by those who want him for what he have."

"I see, so that's why..." She trailed off, staring at his face. Earlier, he was being indifference to the women his father introduce, and she understood the reason now; no wonder he did not bother conversing with those two. With her own experience, MC could understand why he became jaded, and she has an urge to protect him from further pain.

"Let's not think about it," He turned to MC with a smile, as if reading her mind. "I would like to introduce Elizabeth the Third to you if you have time tonight."

"Of course I have time!" MC's face lit up, her eyes sparkling with excitement at the prospect of seeing his adorable cat.

When they arrived at his penthouse, MC spared a moment to appreciate the neat, organized, and well-decorated living space before a white fur ball trotted over, meowing at them.

"She is rather bold, isn't she?" MC asked, kneeling down to rubs the head of the fluffy creature. The cat sniffs MC's hand curiously, before rubbing her head against MC's fingers.

"Indeed, she must like you." Jumin raised an eyebrow, but he looked pleased as he watches her. "She has never get close to someone she hasn't meet before this fast."

MC grins, trying her hardest not to pick up the cat and squeeze it; it is such a beautiful feline, graceful in its movement. Cats are finicky creatures, but so loveable in their contradicted nature.

"Hello, Elizabeth the Third," She greeted the white ball of fur, watching as it meows softly and trying to get closer to her, one soft paw on her knee as it sniffs her. "I'm so jealous Jumin has you to keep him company."

Ever since he had told her about his cat, and show her the pictures of it, MC have been wanting to see his pet. She loves cats, but she understood that sometimes they can be wary of strangers. She gets along well with most of the cats she's seen, but it doesn't hurt to have something to tempt them with so she's been carrying small pieces of dried sardine and salmon with her, hoping there will be a chance to feed cat along the way. The trick works well on stray cats, and it seems Elizabeth was not immune to the faint scent of fish, and MC marvels at their sense of smell.

"She seems hungry," MC remarked as Elizabeth licks at her fingers.

"Ah, it is around the time to feed her." He said, moving toward the kitchen, without touching the cat. Elizabeth ran after her owner and MC pout, feeling like the cat has abandoned her.

"You're so heartless, Elly," MC mumbled, standing up and went to where cat and owner are.

Elizabeth keeps meowing, rubbing herself against Jumin's legs. Jumin stood still, concentrating on opening cans and measure the food carefully before putting in into a small crystal bow. He laid the bowl on the floor, and Elizabeth went to it, ignoring everything else.

"She certainly has her priorities straight," MC laughs. She wants to lay down on the floor and watch Elizabeth eat up close, but that might scare the cat. She looks back to Jumin to see him watching the cat with a frown. "Jumin?"

He glances at her, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her closer.

"What is it?" She asked, reaching up to caress his cheek.

"I care so much for Elizabeth the Third," He let out a short breath.

"But?" She raised an eyebrow.

"But every time I look at her, I couldn't help but think about V and Rika." He grimaced. "I received Elizabeth the Third from Rika, and V was the one that named her."

MC want to remove that sad look on his face, and be his safeguard. Yet this is his past, and the only thing she can do is provide comfort. With that in mind, she tugs on his arm, heading toward the couch. He stares at her curiously, but follow her. MC sat down on the end of the couch, and patted her lap, looking up at him expectantly. His eyes widen as understanding set in, and he smiles, laying down on the couch with his head on her lap.

"Do you dislike her, since she was from them?" MC ask, running a hand through his hair, soothing him the best she could.

"I do not dislike her," He said softly, trying to keep his eyes open so he could see her, but they close on their own discord as peacefulness wash over him, her calming touch chasing away his worries and pain, clarifying his thoughts. "But she is a physical representation of my bond of friendship with them, and I feel like it all had been spoiled. Every time I look at her, I was reminded of them and what they did and are doing."

"I understand," MC bend down to kiss his forehead. "It's ok to feel that way, we can work through it."

He smiles, opening his warm grey eyes to look at her, his feelings for her shining brightly in them, taking her breath away. "I feel like I can do anything with you by my side."


	13. Jumin's End of Day 3

He woke up to the incessant ring of his phone, and it took him a moment to focus. He jerks upright, scrambling for his phone; the last thing he remembered was being on the phone with MC. Did he fell asleep and left her hanging?

He answered the phone, intending to apologize if it was MC on the other line.

"Mr. Han, where are you?" Jaehee asked, and he was disappointed that it was not MC.

"I am at home, why?"

"You are two hours late for work, I have been calling so many times!" Jaehee's voice shows evident of her irritation.

He glances at the clock, surprised to see that it was 10 in the morning. He wasn't sure what time he fell asleep last night, but he must have more tired than he thought.

"Call Driver Kim, I shall be there soon." He said, hanging up the phone and moving off the bed, getting ready as fast as he can. His mind was still on MC, and he has a small smile on his face; he still remembers the kisses of yesterday, her sweet voice calming him, the way she readily understood him and aid him to let go of his burdens. He did not think it was possible to find a woman who can match his wills, one who he does not need to hide from, one who can give him hope and happiness. There is so much more that he still does not know about her, but it only brings positive anticipation; he yearns to delve into the heart of her, knowing her thoughts, seeing the expressions she can make; she is temptation reincarnated, for every time he touch her, he feel like her was bound to her. The scent of her, the softness of her skin, the taste of her lips, the soft sighs like a drug in his blood, making him desire more and more. Even when he is not with her, he still wants her.

She is etched into his heart, mind, and body, and he is both happy and......afraid.

He took a deep breath, pushing the current inside him, trying to unwind himself from the tangle threads. He is at work, so he tried not to be distracted by his own feelings. Instead, he was distracted by MC with her call, and he was so eager to meet her for lunch that he finished three hours of work in an hour, making sure he would have adequate time to spend with her. He wishes that he could have MC with him every moment of the day; when he was with her, the threads isn't as tight around him, and he could breathe easier.

The lunch time with her was like a dream, one that he did not even know he was dreaming of until it was happening in front of him. Each and every little detail was crafted, just for him. He feels like a kid in a candy store, each moment was new, each flavor was better than the last; especially when he groggily open his eyes to see her in his arms. He barely answered Jaehee's words, focusing on her; her sleepy smile is something to be treasured, making him dream of seeing it every morning for the rest of his life.

After she left, he ponders their situation; fate has a strange sense of humor, but it is also kind. After years of being chased for his wealth, he should have found a wealthier woman to fall in love with; and it's even more amazing that MC is a simple woman, with no desire to flaunt her wealth. With her, he feels like a normal man, with no burden of rank or the strapping of society's expectations; she had lent him her strength, reaching out to him without expecting anything in return, and he admires her for it.

It was hard watching her leave, but he consoled himself with the fact that he will see her again in just a few hours from now. He is actually feeling recharged after spending time with her, and he put his energy to finishing up with work. The sooner he is done here, the sooner he can see her.

When he arrived at the restaurant, he did not make excuses for how he was late, but MC handled it smoothly, regardless. He glances briefly at the other two occupants, and steel himself into his business mode; He should have expected this, especially when it had been a week after his father broke up with his last girlfriend, and then suddenly request to have a dinner with him without prior reservation. He is used to it, or at least that's what he told himself, but it feels wrong to have MC witness such a thing. He wants her with him, to spend more time with him, but he should have scheduled another time with just his father. He barely paid attention to the women with his father. It is a familiar scene that he does not care for, so he did not even take a proper look at them until MC mention that they look alike. He studies them carefully, not seeing any type of resemblance. MC was pushing the two women to have a DNA test, and he thought there must be a reason that she's doing this. He glances down at MC, trying to see if there are any outward signs she could give him, a hint of what she's up to. He watches her, seeing how things will turn out; and because of that, he heard the low growl she made. It was a noise that makes his body run hot, imagining her crawling up his naked body with that heated look in her eyes. He kissed her cheek, an instinct to at least touch her skin; what he got back was a curl of her lips, revealing her white sharp teeth. Images flood his mind, images of those teeth nibbling on his skin, the scrape of her fangs on his neck - he wouldn't mind if they leave marks on him, proof that he is hers. He kissed those soft lips, heedless of where they are. He had told her before, if she wants all of him, then he will do his best to give her everything; and in doing so, he feel such a rush of euphoria, a sense of freedom that he have never felt before.

And now, laying on her lap, being comforted by her, the tangled threads in his mind was unknotting themselves, and he found himself revealing his uneasiness with her like it is the most natural thing to do - and in a way, it is.

He had tried to push down the pain of betrayal, focusing on doing what's need to be done. He knew that it would come back, stronger each time he wrangled it down; but with MC here, giving him comfort and strength, he feels like he can face it.

So for the first time in his life, he let the pain engulfed him, knowing that MC is his lifeline, that he will not drown.

"I.." He took a deep breath, feeling the pain clawing at his inside and trying his hardest not to turn away from it like he has always done. "I realized that I have been obsessed with taking care of Elizabeth the 3rd, I have viewed her more than just a cat."

"So you think by taking care of Elly, you're taking care of your friendship?" She kept a slow and gentle pace of running her hand through his hair, soothing him externally while speaking as if she could see into his mind. "I can understand why, since the other two aren't available as much."

"I feel like my efforts all this time has been wasted," He sighed, opening his eyes to look up at her. "I've treasured their friendship, but they obviously do not feel the same."

"Then it is not your fault, but theirs," She stare back at him with a gentle smile, and he feels lost in her brown eyes. "You've done the best you can, and I think that's admirable."

He let out a long breath, feeling his body lighter. With just a few sentences, she soothes the pain in him. "How can you be so understanding?"

"I've been there," She shrugged as if it was a trivial matter that does not require any attention.

"Is that so? How did you deal with all these......confusion?" He asked, turning his head toward her more and reaching to hold her hands. The thought of her experiencing even the slightest amount of discomfort does not sit right with him, and he wished he had met her earlier so that he could take all of her pain for himself. He wants her to always be happy and free of worries.

"By letting it go, instead of keeping it bottled up," She replied, weaving her fingers with his.

"I certainly have been doing the latter," He chuckled, taking in the ease of words - they seem to flow when speaking with MC. It was astounding when he could see the cause of his worries, and facing his own reflection inside his head wasn't as hard as he thought it would be. Speaking with her, letting her know more of him make him feel like he could face the darkness. The feeling was new, though he welcomed the rush of elation it brought.

"Acknowledge the feeling, and let it go," MC said, and he closed his eyes, following her advice. He reaches toward the tangled ball, for once not afraid of its suffocating presence; before he knew it, the threads tightening itself around him. He squeezes MC's fingers, seeking a point of stability; she squeezes back, letting him know that she was with him while he learns to untangle the tight threads. Some were easy to pull off, some were more stubborn; those, he let them be, recognizing that he can't solve everything at once.

It was a new thing, to see a problem and understand that it will take time; the urge to solve it was still there, but it is less tense. This feeling of.....He tried hard to understand it. The assured feeling that it will be solved in its due time. It is somewhat similar to how he prioritize to-do list, but this time, it comes with a sense of patience, of the confidence that he will be able to find the solution when the time is right.

 _When the time is right?_ He chuckles to himself. Strange words to be applied to his fast-paced life, but he understood it.

He opens his eyes, looking up at the woman who had taught him a new way of looking at problems, and found her eyes closed.

"MC?" He calls softly, not wanting to startle her.

She opens her eyes, blinking a few times before looking back at him with a smile. "How did the thinking go?"

"It was interesting."

"Did you find what you're looking for?" She asks with a yawn.

While he has no doubt that she sincerely want to hear his answer, she looks tired; he glances at the clock, noticing it was midnight.

"Yes," He answers, slowly sitting up and reluctantly getting off the couch. "But it is late, you should be resting."

MC yawns again, before smiling apologetically. "I'm listening, feel free to-"

He put a finger over her lips, then replace it with his own lips with a smile. "It can wait, my Princess. For now, you should rest. It is late, would you like to rest here for the night?"

For a sleepy woman, the fire in her eyes was flaring to life too quickly. "I guess that answered the question my bed or yours," She grins, her hand reaching up to untie his tie, and he thought his heart was going to jump out of his chest.

It was different in this moment when she is in his penthouse; the temptation is larger here, where he have complete privacy. "Should I break my rules tonight?" He muttered to himself, even as she started to unbutton his shirt. He sucked in a breath as her warm fingers brushed against his skin, wanting those hands touching all of him.

"Rules?" She mused, sliding his shirt off him. He stood still, letting the shirt fall on the floor, his undershirt followed after. "You have rules for such things?"

"Yes," He murmured as she kisses his neck, trailing down to the bare skin of his chest. He is weak when it comes to her, and the heat that her kisses bring make him wonder why he even bothered with such rules. He has found a life mate, so it should be natural for the passion between them to run its course. As if reading his mind, a talent that she alone possesses, her teeth graze his collarbone and his thought turns to ridding her of her clothes and enjoy the long night with her. His hand caressed her face, stopping her movement, and it feels like it was against his will as he lifts her chin to bring her gaze back to his. "One of them is not consummate the marriage before the actual marriage."

Her lips parted on a surprised exhale, and he bends his head, claiming the sweetness of them. It was all he could do to lift his head and remind himself of what he just said.

"Is that a proposal?" Her eyes widen.

"Not yet," He smiled, pulling her against him and breath in the scent of her, trying to calm himself down. "I treasure you, so I want to do this courtship right." He had wanted her the moment he saw her, and it is so hard to hold himself back, especially when she seems to be willing; but this mean so much more than just physical pleasure, and he want to show her how special she is to him.

"You are a tease, you know that?" She said, kissing his bare chest.

He chuckles, savoring the perfection of the moment. They stood in each other's embrace until their heart isn't racing so fast.

"It's going to be hard," He nuzzles the top of her head with his cheek. "But sleep in my bed tonight, I want to wake up with you in my arms."

"See? This is what I'm talking about," She pouts. "Speaking sweet words to me, tempting me with your body, and then tell me I cannot have you until we're married. Why do I feel like we have our roles backward?"

"Ah, my Princess," He chuckles, kissing her forehead. "Do not think I am not tempted, I just want to cherish you."

"And people think you are a robot," MC shook her head, exasperated. "Well, if we are to just sleep, I would need something more comfortable than this."

"I haven't thought of that," He grimaced. "I don't have anything that would fit you,"

"You don't have any pajama?" She raised her eyes, glancing hotly down his body. "Don't tell me you sleep in the nude? That's even more cruel to me."

"Of course not," He felt his body heated up more, and his face grows warmer. "I do have pajama, but not in your measurements."

Her mouth made an O shape, and she gently push away from him to stare at his face. "Jumin, are you blushing?" She made a high pitch squeaky noise in her throat, her fist shaking in front of her. "Oh Maker, you are just so adorable."

He had never seemed anyone acted the way she does, and he chuckles, staring at her, fascinated by her pink cheek and the excitement in her eyes. "I rather think you are the cute one; is this how you act when you're excited?"

"Yes! I'm about to explode, you are so adorable." She laughs, jumping toward him and tackles him in a hug, so hard that he stagger back a step.

"Let's calm down, my Princess, otherwise you would not be able to sleep."

MC nodded, taking a few deep breath, but the spark in her eyes was still there as she stares up at him. "Lend me your pajama top, I should be fine with that."

"No, you should wear something that is tailored to you. I shall send for Driver Kim-"

"Either you let me borrow your pajama top, or I'm sleeping naked." She told him, lifting her chin a fraction.

Heat effused his face, and for a moment he considers breaking his rules; her naked body against his would be a reward worth any punishment. He unconsciously took a step closer to her, his body seeking out the Eden of pleasure that is MC. He closed his eyes, willing his body to calm down - a difficult deed when all of his blood has headed south, and he was harder than he could ever remember being. He want her under him, above him, and around him as he indulges in her; already he could imagine her sleek heat around him, feeling her soft curves against him.

He shut down that line of thought, concentrating on his breathing. He wants their first time to be slow so that he can savor every kiss, every touch as he explores every inch of her. And he told her so, watching in satisfaction as MC blushed a bright red. She continues to capture his attention, she is changing his world, and he looks forward to seeing new horizons with her.

"Alright," He opened his eyes. "I shall get you the pajama top if that's what you want."

"Thank you," She reach up to kiss his cheek.

He led her to the master bedroom, watching her expression as she studies the decoration. He does not usually care how it looks as long as it is clean, but he found himself wanting MC to like her surrounding so that she could be comfortable resting here.

"I like it," MC turn toward him with a smile, one that brings cheers, and his fleeting worries disappeared as fast as they appeared. "It feels like you."

With a satisfied smile, he went to the dresser near his bed and pull out a pair of pajamas, handing her the top and showed her the master bathroom; he left her to change, using the guest bathroom for himself. When he returned, she was drying her hair; sensing his presence, she turns toward him with a smile.

He takes in her appearance, his eyes lingering at her bare legs; he wasn't sure at first, but obviously MC has a better judgment than him, for she looks absolutely gorgeous in his pajama top. It was bigger than her, but it falls on her just fine, making her look softer and vulnerable with her smaller size. He went to her and pull her to him; she laid down the hair dryer and come into his arms so willingly, it makes his heart aches. There are so many things warring inside him; the urge to protect her; the urge to claim her as his, now and forever; the urge to hide her so the only one in her world is him; the urge to show her off so the world would know that she will always be his. He wants to completely own her and at the same time give her the freedom to do everything she wishes to.

Ever since he met her, everything he feels come to the surface easily despite his efforts to keep them in check, and yet, it feels so right to be with her; he feels so vulnerable, yet stronger than he has ever been. It was such a powerful sensation that he has to take a few deep breath to keep himself in check, lest he would squeeze her too hard, or ravish her on the spot for inspiring all those feelings in him.

"Let's go to sleep," He said, letting out a shaky breath.

She looks up at him, studying his face for a long moment. He wasn't sure what she could see, but he likes to think that he's being open to her.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked, and he let out a breath of relief. Of course, she would understand him.

He nodded, then gesture to the bed. "Let's get you comfortable, first," He want to see her on his bed, to imprint the image in his mind and take it with him on his trip.

She settled onto the bed, snuggling into the plush blanket, and pats the space next to her. He smiles, his heart did another flip in his chest; he wants to be with her forever.

He climbs in, and she laid her head on his chest. He ran a hand up and down her back, feeling completely at peace as he told her of the war inside him.


	14. I'm going in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the late update, things had been hectic X_____X But as promised, things are picking up and getting interesting XD

MC listen as Jumin told her about the tangled ball in his mind, the result of years denying his own emotions, and feel his pain mixed with her own. She had the same experiences as him, with people trying to get closer to her for their own benefits; it was why she likes to hide her identity so that she can make her own way in the world with her own strength, though she would not deny the advantage wealth has offered her. She was more fortunate than Jumin as she found people whom she could trust, while Jumin suffered alone. She has the urge to wrap him in a cocoon, standing vigilantly over him and protect him from any harm.

She kissed his bare chest, murmuring words of comfort as he struggles with the force of his emotions.

"No one has shown me how to deal with my emotions until you," He told her, kissing her forehead, and she wants to continue to be there for him, to be his safe harbor. She hugs him tighter, and he let out a contented breath.

MC closed her eyes, relishing the comfortable silence between them, listening to his heart beating under her ears brought a sense of calmness, and both of them fell asleep wrapped up in each other.

The chiming of the doorbell woke her up, and she glanced groggily around with a frown. There was no light in the room, except for the hands of a clock on the opposite wall - which she gave up reading without even trying. Her attention was on the arm and leg on top of her, and the memory rushed back right away.

"Jumin," MC murmured, burrowing back into his embrace, and felt his arm tightened around her as his body turned more toward her.

"Hmm?" He hum, nuzzling the top of her head.

Before she could answer, the doorbell rings again, and both of them groaned, neither want to leave the warmth of the other.

"Come on," She pushed off the cover, not wanting to drag it out; the sooner they deal with the early guest, the sooner she can get back to bed.

He let out a long sigh, laying quietly for a short moment before getting off the comfortable bed. "I'll be back shortly," He murmured, kissing her forehead before grabbing a robe and went to answer the door.

MC climbed off the bed and went to the doorway to see Jumin stepping back and letting his father enter. Senior Han happened to look straight at her when she poked her head out, and he raised an eyebrow; MC smiled and waves at him, then went back to the room to get dressed. Now that he had seen her, she cannot be rude and hide in Jumin's room. She went back to the living in her dress, to see Jumin with a frown on his face.

"You're going with me?" He asked.

"Yes, I haven't seen Mr. Xira in a while, I thought I might as well go with you. It's also has been a while since we went on a business trip together."

"It is because we do different things in the company," Jumin replied, glancing up to see her; his frown went away, replaced with a smile. "MC."

"Jumin," She smiled back, sitting across from them. "Good morning, Mr. Han."

"Good morning, MC," Senior Han nodded in greeting with a pleasant smile.

"I almost forgot about your trip," MC sigh, looking at the clock, seeing that it has only been two hours since they slept. "I think I should go." A headache was setting in, and MC felt like she needs to sleep the next day away to make up for the last couple days of work.

"Already?" He looks at her with a crestfallen expression and looks so much like an abandoned puppy that she feel her exhaustion drained, making her want to go with him on his trip.

"Jumin," She smiled, coming toward him for a kiss on his forehead. "It's a work trip, so you'll be busy; raincheck?" Already she could see a few times when they would mix business with pleasure, and she is looking forward to it.

Jumin put an arm around her in a half hug and stood up. "Father, let me get ready, I'll be back to talk about this trip."

"Do go ahead," Senior Han smiled.

MC went with Jumin back to his bedroom. Perhaps it was the lack of sleep, but Jumin looks tired, and she pauses to study him. "What is it?" She asks, noticing the strained lines on his face despite the bright smile he gave her.

He pulls her into his arms but said nothing, and she let the silence be enough to tell her that he was thinking hard about something.

"I cannot wait to get back and see you again," He sighs after a long moment.

"I'll be here waiting for you." She replies, kissing the side of his neck.

"Waiting for me? I like the sound of that." He did look a little more cheerful, and MC pats his shoulder.

"You should hurry, I don't want you to miss your flight."

"It can wait," He said, putting a finger under her chin and lift her face up for a kiss.

"You're making it difficult to leave," She murmured, opening her lips under his.

"Then don't," His tongue darts out to touch hers for a moment, teasing her to open her mouth more.

They kiss for a long while until MC have the urge to strip him down and make him forget his rules; from his ragged breathing and the way he looks at her - like he wants to devour her whole, MC know she could.

And it has the opposite effect, making her hesitate as her hands clutch his shoulders, trying to regain her reasoning.

"I might propose soon," She warned, breaking the kiss and look at him with determination.

"You cannot," He frowned. "I shall do my part."

"Yes, you shall," She grins, untying his robe and throw it on the bed. "Start with dressing for the trip. I'd hate to add to your father's worries that I'm holding you back."

"Perhaps you are right," He sighs, standing still and letting her eyes roam freely on him. "When I am at work, I can take care of myself and focus on what's need to be done; but my mind is always thinking about you."

"Then we'll just have to find more time together," She places a kiss on his chest.

"You are right." He agreed, pulling her to him for a tight hug. "I'll be back as soon as I am done there."

"Have a safe trip." She said, hugging him back, walking him backward to the master bathroom, earning herself a chuckle from Jumin as he complied.

MC went back to the living room while Jumin change and found Senior Han and Elizabeth 3rd having a staring contest; hearing her, the beautiful white creature trotted over and rubs herself against MC's legs.

"You're hungry, aren't you?" MC smiled, picking up the cat and went to sit on the opposite of Senior Han. She took the dried Salmon pieces from her pocket and fed it to Elizabeth 3rd, feeling like a champion as the cat took the offering.

"It seems to like you," Senior Han remarked.

"Isn't it amazing?" MC smile brightly. "I'm happy she does," MC remembered what Jumin said last night, about seeing Elly as a representation of friendship between him, V, and Rika, and she wondered what he intends to do with Elly, now that the friendship between them is strained. MC made a mental note to talk to Jumin about it later, as she could not imagine Jumin getting rid of Elly; after the time he has devoted to the cat, it would be cruel for both of them to part way now, especially when neither of them was at fault.

"I've been meaning to ask," Senior Han spoke, drawing her attention to him. "What is your intention toward my son?" He was smiling, but there was a sternness in his eyes that spoke of his seriousness; that makes MC grins.

 _The role really is reversed,_ She thought, picturing Senior Han with a shotgun ready to defend his son's honor, and her being escorted to the altar after having compromise Jumin's pristine reputation.

"I plan on keeping him with me for the rest of our lives," She replied in an equally firm tone. "I was lucky to find a wonderful person like Jumin, and now that I have captured him, I do not intend to let him go."

"Captured?" Senior Han raised an eyebrow. "What an odd choice of words."

"I meant it as a compliment," MC explained, going straight to the point. "But also to make myself clear. I'm guessing you know why Sarah was there."

"You are very direct, I like that." Senior Han chuckles, looking at MC bemusedly.

"Jumin's not the only one surprised with your visit," MC shrugged. Despite his concerns for his son, Senior Han was handling her with kid's gloves, and she could guess why. He really has a soft spot for women, but she has no intention of playing mind games with him. "So, why beat around the bush? Let's hear the complaints about me."

Senior Han laughs loudly, holding his stomach; MC wasn't sure why he thinks her words amusing, but she waited it out. After a long moment, Senior Han struggles to get himself back under control.

"You're a good kid," He said, taking a few deep breaths. "I don't see why Glam was so worried."

"She was worried for Jumin? How sweet of her," MC said dryly; she could guess a few things that Glam said about her, none of which was favorable.

"Yes, she's a wonderful person," Senior Han agreed readily, obviously enchanted with the actress.

"Makes me wonder what she says about me,"

"I'm sure it is all a misunderstanding," Senior Han waves his hands dismissively. "She was worried about you using Jumin for his wealth. We do not know you before our meeting, after all."

 _The pot calling the kettle black,_ MC thought, shaking her head with a smile. If Jumin was to become empty-handed overnight, it would not have mattered much to her as long as she has him with her; the same probably will not apply to Glam and Sarah. "I couldn't care less for Jumin's money." She said frankly.

"I thought so, you and Jumin seems like you are in love, and I'm very happy to see that."

"Thank you," MC smiles, thinking that Jumin's father is a likable man - if easily manipulated by the opposite gender; however, she could see that he could potentially be a problem if Glam and Sarah want to come between Jumin and her - she doubt that they could, but it could be a minor annoyance if Jumin's father is to put pressure on his son for the sake of his girlfriend. Jumin has a sensitive side to him, and it would put a strain on their father-son relationship, and she does not want that to happen; which would mean she'll have to draw Glam and Sarah to her before they start doing their damage. "Would it be possible to meet with Miss Glam sometimes? I'd like for her to get to know me, so there wouldn't be any more misunderstanding."

"Is that a good idea?" Jumin spoke from behind her, and she turns to see him moving to seat next to her with a scowl on his handsome face.

"Why not?" Senior Han asks. "I think it would be great, then we'll all be a big happy family."

MC raised an eyebrow at Jumin's father's naivety; he is indeed blind to Glam's nature if he thinks the woman would be content with MC dating Jumin, especially since Glam already has a candidate for him.

"Jumin," Senior Han said. "Glam is not like the others, she's a wonderful and caring woman."

MC and Jumin shared a look at Senior Han's words, and MC was glad that Jumin has a better judge of character than his father.

"I think it would be fun," MC told him, squeezing his strong fingers. "I want them to get to know me a little better."

"If that's what you want." He lets out a sigh. His tone told her he wasn't happy about Glam, and MC lean over to kiss his cheek.

"You overprotective loveable worrywart, I'll be fine," MC told him, then turn toward his father. "Could you give me her phone number? I'll give her a call and have a girls' get together while you guys are gone."

Senior Han nodded, giving her Glam's number before Jumin escort her down, where driver Kim was waiting for her.

"I miss you already," He muttered, pulling her into a hug.

"I miss you, too." MC hugged him back. "Come back soon, I'll be counting the days."

"Hearing you say that is making it hard to leave,"

"That's how I felt earlier," MC giggles, gently detaching herself from his warm embrace and kiss his cheek. "Call me when you land."

He nodded, reluctantly letting go of her and watch the car as it drove away.

\---

As soon as she was back to her building, Adam was at the door waiting, his face grim.

"What's going on?" She asks as she was ushered hurriedly into the hallway.

"We caught someone trying to get into the building," Adam said, gesturing toward a room ahead. "He matched the description you provided before, so I thought you would want to talk to him."

MC nodded, waiting quietly as Adam punched in a few codes and went ahead of her, showing her to a room with a few men in suits around a sullen youth. He glared at them as they got in, and sneered at MC.

"I can see we're off to a great start," MC smiled, grabbing a chair and pull it to sit in front of him. She hasn't even finished setting the bait, and yet she got a bite. They must have been either more desperate than they let on, or they are getting a little slobby in handling their personnel. It could be an advantage, especially when they are underestimating her; but it could also be a trap, giving her an easy win and luring her into the chopping block. Either way, she will find out how things are.

"How brave you are," He mocked, crossing his arms. "With all these big men here to protect you."

MC shrugged, just staring at him without speaking; he was talking, and that's a good thing, especially if he thought he can bait her. MC love being underestimated, since she can show them exactly who they are, instead of who they pretend to be.

To her, he seems hot-blooded, and those are never the good type; but most of all, her reason for staring have less to do with trying to intimidate him, but more taking in his features. She did not have a good look at him before when he was following her, but face to face, he have a soft resemblance to Seven; it surprised her, and she could only think of the trouble this is going to bring. Sure, he does not look exactly like Seven, but the eyes, the facial shape, and the way he wore his hair was exactly like Seven that make her think he is a close relative - which begs the question of why he was following her, and what might his role be in all this.

MC groans inwardly, already coming to the decision to include Seven in this; he might as well know that a possible relative is involved, and she wants an honest reaction out of this young man, too. Rather than trying to pry this kid's jaw open, she could use Seven as an ace up her sleeve. If Seven could not get an answer, at least he would understand more of the situation; then she would have an excuse to make use of Adam's talents.

"Please make sure he stays put," MC told the security guards. "I'll deal with him tomorrow."

The men nodded, and MC turn to left the room, ignoring the loud curses and scuffle sounds behind her, and headed toward her room.

Adam did not take long to catch up with her, and MC glances at him; besides the dark circles under his eyes, Adam did not look different than he normally does, but MC knew he must be more tired than her. She doubts he has gotten any sleep, what with following her around. 

"You should get some sleep, Adam." She commented.

"Same goes for you," Adam replied, glancing down with a smile. "You gets very cranky when you're sleep-deprived."

"Yeah," MC smiled back, opening the door to her room and wave at Adam. "Goodnight, mother hen."

"Goodnight, squirrel."

\----

MC woke up to her alarm, feeling a little bit better now that she have at least three hours of sleep, and dragged herself to get ready. When she was done, Adam and Inara was waiting for her in the living room, talking quietly until she joined them.

"I think I got V's location." Adam hands her a tablet as she sat down next to him. "He stopped here and hasn't left yet."

"This could be an office," She nodded, zooming in on the map and check the building's measurement. The building's shape and size were certainly not a house, and it looks to be in a deserted area. She could guess that V had run back to Rika and either tell her that MC has figured things out, or kept silent and let MC do what's need to be done since V did not have the balls to do it himself. There are other options as well; if V really love Rika like he seems to, he probably would want to protect her. He could get Rika out and abandon ship, or he could try to protect her by gathering the people that were working for Rika and try to make trouble. Regardless of what he would do, there will probably be resistance. A cult's leader probably would hate to leave the comfy nest; then again, MC cannot be sure V's location is the HQ. All MC had done is shook the tree, let's see where the monkeys fled to. "I think I'd like to meet my predecessor," MC said, handing the tablet back and made to stand.

Adam nodded, pulling out his phone to speak with his team as MC head out of the apartment.

"Think you could make it back in time for lunch?" Inara asked, following them.

"Right, I have that meeting with Mr. Cheong Lee, don't I?" MC checked her watch. It was only seven in the morning, which gives her about five hours until lunch time; it should be plenty enough for her to get to the destination, assess the nature of the building, hopefully, meet the woman behind the problems, and see what can be done. If anything, she could just figure out if V and Rika are there, grab both of them by the ears if they are, and leave the rest to Adam. If they are not there, then wrapping up the building's occupants should not take too long. Rika might have a different intention when she chose to have an isolated building, but it mean less work for Adam's staffs, and it's an advantage MC can take. "I think we'll be good on time." She told Inara, and the assistant nodded and left with a short wave. They continue to head down, where Jack's car and six black SUVs were waiting.

"Do you know how many people are in the building?" MC asked, nodding hello to Jack as she climbs into the back seat.

"Our scanner shows that it might be around fifty-five," Adam replied, climbing in with a duffel bag, which he took out two vests and handed her the smaller one.

"I think we can arrange for them overnight in a private hospital, and have them tested for drugs. I'll get in touch with a rehab and we can work things out when we know for sure." MC sighed, putting the vest on - she does not expect to literally walk in on the line of fire, but just a precaution. Even if they are a cult, they are still (probably) civilians, and Korea is not as violence with firearms as the States; still, with all the scraps she's gotten into in the past, it is better to be safe than sorry, and it's not like she would actually take part in firearms if it comes to that.

Briefly, MC wondered if Rika thought such a day would come when she is exposed. _Perhaps not, judging by the lack of action._

"What a come down it must be," MC told Adam. "From being a respected RFA member to being hunted by an RFA member."

"She reaped what she sowed." Adam shrugged. "I've seen plenty of examples."

"Looks like I'm not the only one being grumpy from lack of sleep, Mr. Cynical," MC chuckled.

"Sleeping and beauty go together for a reason," Jack laughs.

It took an hour and a half to get to the destination, and MC make use of the time to make an inquiry about the building and the land. What she learned was that the land was owned by a Mr. Young, and the building was registered as a private lodge.

"If a building that size was classified as a lodge, I'm interested to see what they will consider a condo." MC hangs up the phone, rubbing her temples.

"I can only imagine the paperwork they have to file," Adam snickered.

"It will probably be something under the table," MC shook her head, exasperated. "I shouldn't be surprised."

Adam only snorted, his attention on the approaching building. The cars around them sped up, and men in tactical gears jump out and make quick work of the door, swamping inside while the vehicles make a blockade outside.

"I'm pretty sure they've seen the cars already," Adam said, waiting more calmly for Jack to stop the car before getting out with MC. "So we don't actually have the element of surprise, but they won't be able to escape like this."

As if backing Adam's words, screams and shouts started to sound from inside the building, and MC laughs.

"It's never dull with you around," MC said, heading inside.

"Don't look at me, I'm only following your orders," Adam grins, drawing out his gun and katana and led ahead of MC.


	15. I'm sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Seven.

Adam led ahead, and MC tries her best to not step onto the bodies that littered the floor in the defense squad's wake. They were not dead, of course, for the defense squad neutralized people with tranquilizers only. MC has given them V and Rika's picture, and should they ran into those two while putting the people to sleep, they were to tied them up and leave them to MC. Amidst the screams and shouts of the upper floors, MC and Adam survey the places, taking in the inner working of Rika's 'temple'. The lower floors consist of boarding rooms, where it seems people were living like normal; but as they go higher, the smoke of normalcy seems to disbursed like vapors.

The higher the floors, the more it reveals how Rika's cult operates. Each floor has a number of rooms with TVs, monitoring other rooms; some with chains, some with operating tables, some with experimental mixing rooms, but each floor has a centralized room with the information of the experiments, the name and profiles of each 'subject', and the result of brainwashing. Each time they encountered chained people, each time they come across the files and monitors, MC's eyes grow colder. Each time they came across a group of sleeping 'doctors', in the process of operating on someone, MC felt her hold on her temper slipping. Each time they came across a mixing lab, full of unidentified drugs, sorted by effectiveness levels instead of names, she feels her urge to reduce the entire building to ashes grows. She grew quieter and quieter as they climb the stairs to the upper levels, so did Adam; the building was only six floors high, but it might as well be a tower, and MC's disgust was apparent on her face by the time the reach the top floor, where the men converged at the last door. They seem to be waiting for her, and as MC drew closer, she can see why: V was tied and gag in a chair in the middle of the room.

The room was spacious, with heavily decoration, an even gauzier bed, and there is a huge picture of Rika on the wall, so MC guess this must have been her room. Seeing V tied up in the middle of the room, MC couldn't help but laugh, however, there was no humor in her tone as she spoke to V. "So she's using you as a decoy? I hope everything had been worth it to you, protecting her so far."

MC turns and shook her head at Adam, not bothering to have another glance at V. "We're done here, get them all to the hospital. I'd expect they're all under some heavy drugs, and I want to know what they are."

MC turns to leave, she did not need to ask V what has happened, for it looks like Rika had flown the nest, and the only reason Rika would leave her work and her comfy abode is because she knows she has been found out. V must have told Rika something, enough to let the ex-RFA host know that someone is on her tail. Once again V had put Rika above the rest of RFA, and MC does not need to hear him trying to explain his reasons. It's not like MC does not understand V's need to protect the woman he loves - MC herself would move heaven and earth if need be for her friends and family; however, MC objects to his methods. V cannot continue to make excuses for Rika, especially after what MC has seen.

Hurting RFA members was already unforgivable, but to experiment on people like this is unspeakable, and V had allowed Rika to do things like this for two long years. The image of people chained to beds, hooked up to unidentifiable drugs in order to break them, to mold them into puppets.........MC clenched her hands, wanting to break something - or a certain someone.

 _There's absolutely no excuse for this. None._ MC swallow as she made her way back down to the ground level, seeing again the bodies that fill up the rooms as she passed by them. Her vision got a little blurry, and she blinked, stemming back the tears.

She grew up in a family with a medical history, so experiments with drugs was a familiar subject; however, she knew the experiments were done on willing volunteers, and the purpose was supposed to discovered cure. This, however, was not helpful nor was it to find a cure for human's sickness.

All of this was done by a twisted mind. A senseless source of suffering. She shuddered to think of the fear and pain the victims was put under, just to be turned into mindless puppets.

"And you dare tell me she's an Angel." MC took a deep breath, concentrating on getting out of the building. 

Despite her hurried steps, Adam had no trouble catching up to her, and he laid a hand on her shoulder as she's near Jack's car. She turns to look at him, her eyes red with unshed tears.

"We'll get her." He said quietly, and MC nodded.

"As soon as possible." MC turned her thoughts away from what she had witnessed, opting to put her anger to better use - toward a better understanding of the problem. Rika had fled, leaving V behind; MC does not need to talk to V to know what happened, nor is she in the mood to do so. She could guess something happened between them, and V must have filled Rika in enough that the woman had fled before MC could get to her. She does not need to know what transpired between the two of them, but it was apparent that V had once again put Rika first. It's understandable if V really loved her as he claimed, but MC began to think that there is something else, something that she knew would hurt RFA more. V betraying RFA for Rika is one thing, but the evidence so far points to him as her partner in crime. She had thought him a weak man for catering to Rika's wishes, but it seems that is only part of the whole picture. V strike her as an intelligent person, so it does not make sense that he could not have stopped Rika if he actually wanted to. If it was such a simple thing as Rika having her own view, then V wouldn't have to hide it from the rest of RFA; there must be something more than that.

MC heaved out a sigh, not liking the implications things are pointing to. She understood willpower, but in order to go as far as Rika did, V had a hand in enabling her. Rika was allowed to freely make use of RFA's resources, have access to RFA's members; most of all, she was allowed to freely torture as many people as she could get her hands on. Those facts painted Rika in a dark light, but it also cast V as the shadow behind Rika's deeds.

For him to witness what Rika did, to see the suffering of the people she tortured and not say anything revealed his black heart and further condemned him as being Rika's accomplice. In MC's eyes, he is just as guilty as Rika.

 _There will be no forgiveness, not from me,_ MC thought, pulling out her phone to call Jane.

"MC?" Her phone was answered groggily like Jane just woke up.

"Hey Jane, did you stay up late last night?"

"Yeah," Jane yawned before answering again. "We stayed up really late fortifying the chat room. No one should get through it without authorization now."

"Good, then we can focus on something else." MC climb into the car and waits for Adam to give instructions to his men before getting in next to her. "I found V in a strange building, but not Rika. Could you freeze all of her accounts?"

"Easy enough, anything else?"

"Yes, I need to have a conference call with the rest of RFA. Jumin's probably busy with work, but see if you can reach him. If not, we can fill him in later."

"This sound urgent, what's going on?" Jane asked, and MC heard a shuffling noise in the background.

"Put me on speaker," MC said, guessing the noise was caused by Seven - as if it could be anyone else at the moment.

"Alright, you're on. Saeyoung is here as well." Jane replied, confirming MC's guess.

"Seven, we need to have a conference call; I found Rika's base of operations, or at least the main one, judging from the drugs and tests. I also have custody of V, what I need to discuss with you and the rest of RFA is how you guys want to handle this."

There was a long sigh from the other side, then "MC, you really don't waste any time, do you?"

Hearing the strain in Seven's voice, MC forced a laugh, keeping her tone light. "Time is money, Seven ~"

"How true ~ We should save them and make them multiply! Then we'll have everything ~"

"Are we talking about time, or rabbits?" Jane laughs in the background.

 _For competitive hackers, they're getting along well,_ MC mused, then clear her throat, reminding them to get back to the matter at hand.

Jane managed to get the rest of RFA on the phone, minus Jumin, but MC already guessed that he's busy with work. She was actually relieved to not have him making this kind of decision, knowing that this wound would be cut deeper, and she preferred to be with him in person so she can soothe his pain; her desire for him to rely on her is growing more and more each day.

And for now, shouldering the responsibility of taking care of the maniacal couple is her way of softening the blow for Jumin and her friends.

"I could alert the police," MC told them. "but I figure that would bring a bad light on us; RFA had been doing good so far and I'd hate to smear the good image we have. I'm thinking of keeping this quiet, and use my resources to locate Rika."

"You're not going to hurt her, are you?" Yoosung asked, concerned.

"Of course not," MC replied. "We'll find her, and shine a light on what's wrong with her. We can help her get better." Mental illness is no joking matter, after all.

"By resources, she means me." Jane chirps in, returning to her cheerful self when she has a goal to achieve. "I will have her cash cows in the freezer by lunch, she'll have to find another way to, well, get somewhere."

"Hopefully she'll come looking for me to settle scores," MC pursed her lips. "But it will be more likely that she will reach out to one of you guys, seeing as you were friends before."

"So what would we need to do if she contact us?" Zen sighed. "I don't know what to say to her."

"She still needs our help," Yoosung said firmly, and MC could picture his frown on the other side of the phone.

MC closed her eyes, biting back a retort; Yoosung did not see what MC has seen, and would not understand the anger MC feels. It took a moment for MC to push what's still fresh on her mind aside, and break it to Yoosung gently. "Yoosung, I agree that she should have help, and that's what I'm trying to do. However, it's a little bit hard to feel fond of a woman making puppets out of people. I'm worried that she will target one of you, and I want to prevent that happening."

"It's a tough situation, isn't in?" Jaehee groaned. "I can barely understand what happened to her."

"It's tough, but we'll make it right," MC said. "If she contacts any of you, just make sure to be careful. She'll probably play on your sympathy, just agree with her and let the rest of us know. Remember to stay safe, don't go anywhere alone; don't try to be a hero, either, just let your bodyguards do their job." The last part was aimed toward Zen, as Jaehee is too levelheaded to engage Rika and Yoosung is too softhearted for conflict.

Now that Seven is not around for Rika's visit, Rika would most likely contact those who have a soft spot for her. Yoosung would be the most likely candidate, but there is also Jumin, who has been there with them from the start.

 _It's a good thing that Jumin is out of the country,_ MC thought, guessing that it would be a big mess if Rika approach Jumin.

 _What is their relationship?_ MC wondered, a twinge in her chest.

She shook her head, feeling silly for her spark of jealousy. Rika was dating V, and if there was anything between them, Jumin would have told her. Besides, she shouldn't be jealous of anything, the past is the past.

"Geez, MC," Zen chuckles, bringing her attention back. "You sound like you want to do everything by yourself. You don't need to do that, I'm here, you know."

"That's right, MC. Let me know what you need, and I'll help." Jaehee agreed.

"Thank you," MC smiled. With the sense of unity they are displaying, things will indeed turn out alright. "For now, safety should be the number one priority; Rika might not be able to do freely as she did before, and it's a high chance that she will retaliate."

"Of course she will," Jane snorts. "But we'll catch her sooner or later."

"I'd prefer sooner," Jaehee sighed. "We desperately need some peace and quiet around here."

"Right then, what do you guys want to do with V?" MC returned to her original question. "I'm not sure he should be roaming free."

"You want to lock him up?" Yoosung asked, sounding hesitant.

"Might as well keep him out of the way," Adam said.

"I'm sad it has come to that." Zen sighed.

"You won't hurt Rika, right?" Yoosung's voice was a little shaky, and it made MC paused.

"Yoosung," MC said gently. "I'm not going to maim her if that's what you're worrying about."

MC deliberately did not answer his question, because she does not think Rika can escape unscathed. Rika will certainly be in one piece at the end, but MC want the woman to experience what she and her underlings put their victims through at least once.

"Of course," Yoosung laughs a little, sounding relieved. "You're a good person after all."

MC raised an eyebrow at his words, but stay quiet. Yoosung has an innocent mind, and there was nothing wrong with that. Life is harsh enough, and it's rare to find a pure heart so MC has no desire to change anything about him.

With no other objection from the others, MC had V transferred to a private unit in the same hospital as the drugged victims, to be tested the same as them.

He'll be under lock and keys, with eyes on him; let see how he likes it when he's on the receiving end.

\---

MC did make it back in time for lunch with XYZ's president, a man in his fifties that looks like he workout regularly and look younger than his age. Mr. Cheong Lee is the head of a reputable newspaper, who gave her an inquisitive look as they were escorted to a private dining area.

"I don't think we've met," Mr. Cheong Lee said as they made themselves comfortable. "And I'm very curious about your reason for this meeting. I get that you want to invest in our tabloids, but I don't know if I should rely on a stranger."

"You shouldn't," MC smiled, liking his straightforward manners. From Inara's research, XYZ pride itself on its accurate reporting, and have good relations with various government offices and the public mass - a rare feat, which is the reason she chose to contact them. "Your company is doing great, and it caught my interest. I think we can come to a mutual agreement that can benefit us both."

"What do you have in mind?" He raised an eyebrow, appearing to listen to her, but with an aloof aura that MC can recognize as the standard business mask.

"Your company keep a strong finger on the pulse of Korea's politics and economy; surely I'm not the first one to approach you for some gossips." MC pulls out her business card and hands it to him. "As a business woman, I think the knowledge that your company can provide would help me. On the side, I support the reporting of truth, and would like for your company to be able to continue doing so."

"Hmm." He read the business card and narrows his eyes at her. He probably recognizes her company, but not her. "What do you have in mind? I have many birds, but I'm not sure I'll let them whisper in your ears if I don't know what your purpose is."

"You have heard of RFA, correct? I believe that having an honest coverage of our events would garner more interest and let us gain more sponsors."

"Why now?" He frowned. "We have approach your organization before about covering your events, but you guys do not seem interested."

"That was before, we're undergoing changes in management. Not to mention, we have not actually held any event of interest for the last two years, what's better than having a big event to showcase our goodwill?"

"That sound like it would be a good project for us, but it cannot be that simple. What're your terms?"

"Of course, your contract will not be with RFA, but with me. I'm not looking to restrict your freedom of the press, nor will there be any changes if you agree to my investment. I only need to be able to learn what you know, and perhaps some advice from your perspective now and then. I am here to make friendly connections as much as business deals." MC smile pleasantly. She understood his cautiousness, for the world of business is an ocean of sharks, and the unwary travelers would not last long.

Mr. Cheong Lee should be an old fox at this game, but she happens to like old foxes. They're sly enough to slip through the cracks and wiser than people could give them credit for; and most of the time, they're great people once you get past the rows of teeth they aggressively display. Making friends in the right places could help her go far is a lesson she had to learn at a young age, a lesson that is true no matter where she goes.

"Hmm," Was all he said as he watches her with critical eyes, to which MC smile at him with an open expression.

"You can certainly take some time to think about it, we're not rush for time. I'll tell you the terms, and it would be written in black and white, to go over with a group of lawyers of your own, and we can hold a discussion if you find something unsatisfactory."

"What's in it for you?"

"The pleasure of championing a good cause," MC grins, ignoring the tense atmosphere.

"Alright then, let's hear it." He sighed, annoyed that he couldn't intimidate her with his stare.

"I'll keep it simple, you shall have exclusive rights to cover all RFA's events, and we will discuss interviews with the members; we'll check the articles before you publish, but we'll place our trust in you to publish what you need to. If there is any new development, we'll come to you first and keep you informed. That is RFA's side, and is a contract by itself; for my side, I do not require you to do anything but keep me up with news and people around Korea. I'll be a silent investor, and require nothing more than shareholder's rights."

"That's a short list, isn't it?"

"You want me to make more demands?" MC grins, raising an eyebrow at him. "I could, but it will not make its way into our contracts."

Just like she had told him, RFA will undergo changes, but nothing will be finalized until Jumin gets back, which was why she give Mr. Cheong Lee plenty of time to think it over. After two years of silence, it is time for RFA to be known again, to be put to use as intended, and under Jumin's hands, MC believe it will flourish again. What better way to start than making sure they get out the right words?

It would also be a good opportunity for her to keep up with the news, and find useful tidbits. MC is still a business woman at the core, after all.

"Alright, have your assistant forward the contract draft to me, and I'll think about it."

MC nodded with a smile, that's as good as an agreement as she can get from him until he read the draft and agree to discuss the investment. They part to go their separate way, and MC got back in touch with Seven.

It's early in the afternoon, but it's later than she would have like to talk about the stranger in her care.

"You rang?" Seven picks up the phone quickly, sounding like his normal cheerful self.

"Ah, Seven, I have some good news and some bad news, which one do you want to hear first?"

"Oh wow, sound like you've been busy." He chuckles. "Just give me the news away you want ~"

"You're not picky, are you?" MC raised an eyebrow. "Very well, brace yourself. We did pick up some interesting intruder, and we might be able to find out more about Rika's activities."

"That sounds good, where's the bad part?"

"He looks like you, enough so that I think you guys should meet."

"What!?" Seven suck in an audible breath, and was quiet for a moment, then spoke again. "Oh gawd, I.......I've been dreading this ever since we found out about Rika. Let..Let me see him right away, please."

"Of course, he's in my current building, have Jane drive you there, I'll see you soon."

MC returned first, and her meeting with the youngster was similar to the first one; she sat in front of him, studying in silence as he struggles with the bindings.

"I'm curious how this will turn out," Adam said, standing next to her.

"My guess is that something goes wrong in their past," MC replied, allowing a small smile when the male flinch and glares at her.

MC had positioned herself in front of the youth as to see his every reaction when Seven walks in, and Adam had the view of the entry so he could see Seven's - something that he could fill her in later.

She studied his widen eyes, his clenched jaws, vaguely heard Seven's gasp in the doorway. Saw perfectly the brief shadow that passed over the youth's expression before it turns into a look of anger. If he was not restrained, he would probably have jump toward Seven. As it is, he was barely starting to shift in his seat when the two men behind him grab the back of the chair and pressed their hands on his shoulders to stop him.

 _Interesting,_ MC thought, _that's a lot of anger._

"I assume this is your relative, Seven?" MC asked, turning her head to look at Seven. Her eyes widen when she saw Seven was trembling where he stood, with a pure anguished expression; she was out of her seat and went to him without a second thought. She walks him backward out of the room and closes the door behind her, focusing on the fragile being in front of her.

"Seven?" MC asks softly.

Seven opened his mouth to answer her, but what came out was a choked sob.

"Oh, Seven." MC pulls him toward her in a hug. "I'm sorry."


	16. I like matchmaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> XD Just a small reminder that I have Jane as the cannon blond MC, because Seven does deserve love :P

MC pulls Seven into a hug, and his hold was tight around her as he struggles for breath, and with each fast gasp and the accompanied anguished sounds, MC feels like something squeezing her heart. "I was wrong, I'm sorry," MC told him, running her hand up and down his broad but thin back, trying to soothes him.

MC was still upset about what was inside the building, and it was callous of her to forcefully introduce Seven to the intruder without warning like that. She should have been more careful since she did understand that there is a great sensitivity underneath Seven's forced carefree mask.

"It's not your fault," He shook his head, trying to get a deep breath, and his thin frame shuddered from the effort. "It was my fault. Maker's breath, he hates me, that look...."

"Who is he?" MC asked, hugging him harder, hoping the pressure would help him pull himself together.

"My twin brother,"

"Really?" A familiar voice made both of them look up, and Jane was there with a raised eyebrow. "There's another copy of you?"

At Jane's voice, Seven stiffened and stood up a little taller, pats MC's back and move away; but that did not fool MC, and made Jane frowned.

"Yeah, my twin brother, I...I haven't seen him in years." Seven ran a hand over his face. "I don't even know where to start."

"I'm sorry," MC repeated. "I should have talked to you before hand."

"You have nothing to apologize for," Seven sighed, moving toward the door, but MC blocked him.

"Seven, we do need to talk. He can wait." MC told him firmly, wanting to make it up to him for her previous careless moment. She also has seen how broken he was just a minute ago, and she wants to make sure that he will be alright.

He hesitated for a moment, with a quick glance at Jane, before smiling a little. "I'll be alright, MC. I need to talk to him, really."

Jane made a noise in her throat and narrowed her eyes at Seven. "You gotta be kidding me."

MC glance from Seven to Jane, sensing the current; he seems to be a little stiff since Jane appeared, could it be because he doesn't trust Jane?

 _Well, they are competitive in nature,_ MC thought, seeing the way Seven's not meeting Jane's eyes. _They must have fought before coming here._

MC glance to Jane, inclining her head and Jane threw her hands up, silently walking back out of the apartment. MC took Seven's arm, pulling him gently toward another room. Seven watch Jane's departure, releasing a breath when she's gone, and turned to see MC stared at him with wide eyes.

"What?" He asked defensively.

"Don't think I haven't noticed," MC grins, gesturing to the couch. "Are you not getting along well with Jane?"

"We do get along," Seven clears his throat.

"Hmm," MC grins like a cat. A very happy cat.

"Let's not talk about it," He glowered.

MC is still grinning, looking at him with knowing eyes. She had thought they weren't getting along, but it's actually the opposite. MC wants to pursue the line of question, but there are other things that need her attention; she switches the subject, focusing on Seven's twin brother instead.

Seven confided in her about how he had to leave his own brother behind with Rika, who was supposed to take care of him. With what they just discovered about Rika, there couldn't be any doubt that his brother had been brainwashed.

"He looks like he really hates me," Seven sighed, holding his head in his hand, looking so dejected that MC wants to burn Rika and V at the stakes.

"But it's not your fault," MC ruffle his hair and smile at him when he looks up. "You were doing the best you can for your brother and yourself."

Seven took in a deep breath but said nothing, and MC made an exasperated sound. 

"If you stayed behind or stick to your brother like a shadow, you would have been miserable. Either that or you would have become Rika's puppet." MC put her hands on either side of his shoulders and shook him.

"Whoaaa!" Seven gasped, hands flung out to catch MC's and stilled them, staring at her with wide eyes.

"You left because you want to be in the position to help your brother, and you did. You did not wronged him, but you're at a good place to pull him out."

"I can't believe you just shook me," Seven said.

"Oh, the look on your face," MC laughs.

"Gawd, I never expect anyone to do that," Seven grins.

"Well, someone has to, ahem, shake some sense back into you." MC shrugged.

"You always do something unexpected," Seven chuckles. "I really appreciate you cheering me up, MC."

"I'm being honest, though." MC inclined her head, studying Seven carefully. Despite his smile, there was still some sadness linger in his eyes, and MC wonder what can she do to remove his pain.

MC opted for a tight hug, squeezing Seven as hard as she can. When she first met him, he wore a happy mask full time; but after the unveiling of Rika's secret, he seems to be open to her. It doesn't help that so many things of the past are coming to light, but she does appreciate that he views her as someone he can trust.

And he might not think of it now, but Jane can help him look at things in a positive light; MC should know since Jane had cheered her up numerous times before.

"Thank you," Seven squeezes her back. They stay like that for a minute before Seven let go of her. "It's good to have friends," He smiled.

"Yes, it is. Ready?" MC stood up, offering him a hand to get up, and he took it.

The second time they walk into the room, Seven was a little more relaxed, and he took the chair in front of the youth. MC motion for the guards to leave the room, except for Adam, who went to stand in the corner behind Seven's brother as to be out of sight. MC pulls up a chair next to Seven, showing a united front as Seven starts talking to his snarling brother.

The conversation went nowhere as Saeran refused to listen, though he did display a moment of skepticism when MC told him about Rika. An hour in and all three of them was frustrated by each other.

"Let's take a break," Adam suggested. "I think it might be a while until he's ready to listen."

"You can't keep me here like this." Saeran glared.

"Of course not, you need help," MC said, standing up and pulling her phone out. "I'll arrange for a private but secure room."

"What's the matter, don't trust me?" Saeran's lips curled in a sneer. "Just when I thought we're getting closer to each other."

"Wait until you know what that means," MC grins, displaying her fangs in a predatorial manner. If she can help him and Seven united, she would; though at the moment, she suspected his refusal to listen might be because of Rika, and that would take some time to undo.

MC set Saeran up in a different hospital, wanting to prevent mishaps for when Rika return. It is doubtful that Rika can get past the security Adam set up, but she rather not have Saeran be near V. The poor thing suffered enough under V and Rika as it is, a close proximity to either one might slow down the recovery process.

MC's arm was around Seven's thin frame as they left the room, and Jane raised an eyebrow when she saw them. MC made a thumb up gesture with a smile, but only got a nod in return, which made her raise her own eyebrow and wisely remove her arm. She has an idea of what might have happened between Jane and Seven, and she does want to talk to Jane, but she'll wait for Jane to confess, it'll be much more fun to tease her friend then.

It didn't take long for the talkative Jane to pull MC aside after MC happily wave goodbye to Saeran as the guards escorted him - gently - to a vehicle that would take him to the hospital.

"MC," Jane started with a quick glance toward Seven, who is discussing Saeran's treatment with Adam.

"Yes, Jane dearie?" MC stifled a wide smile, but the corner of her lips was turned up.

"Stop it, you," Jane swat at MC's arm, glowering.

"Can't help it." MC chuckles. "But go on, you wanted to say something to me."

"Never mind," Jane turned away, briskly walking toward the apartment's entrance.

"Wait," MC jumps after her, stopping her with a hug from the back. "You know you can always confide in me ~"

Jane seems to slump back into MC, and she sighed. "I'm conflicted."

"Because Seven is not your usual type?" MC asked, resting her head on Jane's shoulder and glance at her friend's frown sideway.

"Yeah, you know me, I go for carefree types."

"There, there," MC smiles. "The universe might not always give you what you want, but it will always give you what you need."

"So I need a gloomy, fragile guy with a lot of baggage pretending to everyone he's happy?" Jane lifts her head and stares down her nose at MC. "Thanks, but I'll pass."

"Aww, don't say that," MC gently rocks her friend from side to side. "It's just on the surface, I think he's a great guy underneath. Also, never ever underestimate the power of attraction." MC wiggles her eyebrows.

Jane made a noise in her throat, and MC laughs. Knowing Jane, she's probably the one that made the first move, and MC didn't think Seven to be the shy type, but maybe he is. Speaking from experience, she remembered her own reaction when she first met Jumin, and she suddenly missed him, wanting to be near him, it almost feels like a phantom pain to not see him, and knowing that he will not be back for two whole days doesn't help.

"Did you kiss him?" MC asked, distracting herself. Right now her best friend is confiding in her, and she needs to give Jane her full attention.

Jane blushed and cleared her throat, making MC laughs a little. "What happened?"

"Well," Jane clears her throat again, fidgeting where she stands. "We were checking on the forum's codes, and I ran little tests for the security system. I did find some weak spots and was trying to patch them up, only to find more weak spots. Rather than having to keep patching the holes, I propose to write a new system; he didn't like my idea and we argued."

"And in the heat of the moment, you kissed him?" MC guessed, watching as Jane turned completely red.

"Something like that."

"You're adorable, you know that?"

"We did end up rewriting a whole new program, but now he won't even look at me." Jane sighed. "You've seen how he behaved."

"It's alright, Jane." MC pokes at Jane's cheek. "You can conquer him. Just flip him over a desk and-"

"Oh, you!" Jane shrugged MC's off mid sentence, looking so flustered that MC guess Jane must have that thought already.

"I think I'll enjoy watching this courtship," MC laughs. Jane flipped her middle finger at MC and storm off, ignoring Seven's and Adam's curious glances.

MC shook her head when those two glances back at her with a silent question, it's not her place to tell. Instead, she went to them and send Seven off after Jane, using the excuse that they need to check on security footage of the hospital. She feels a bit guilty when Seven jumps at the chance to watch his brother's settling in, but she does like playing matchmaker.

Knowing Jane, the two of them will be alright.

Just when she was about to head back to her small apartment, her phone rings, making her heart skip a beat as she recognizes the ringtone that she assigned to Jumin.

"Hello, Jumin," She answered, hearing a soft sigh on the other end.

"Hello, MC, it's so good to hear your voice." He replied, turning her knees to butter.

"It's good to hear from you, too," MC told him, trying hard to keep her heart beating its normal rate, and marveling at the effect he has on her. Only he could make her feel giddy with just the sound of his smooth voice.

"The flight landed a few hours ago, but I got dragged into work right away, I'm sorry."

"I see." MC made a humming noise. "You do sound a little hoarse, did you get enough sleep?"

"I did try to get some sleep on the plane, but I couldn't stop thinking about you."

"You sweet talker," MC giggles, making a mental note to hug him tightly when he gets back. "Could you video chat with me? I want to see you."

"Of course, I'll call you back." He did, and give her a quick tour of the hotel he's staying at before settling in a comfy recliner. "Did you eat yet? It's around 6 p.m. over there, isn't it?" 

"Yes, and I did have lunch." MC agreed, staring at his face. "Are you tired?"

"Yes, it has been a long day." He sighs before loosening his tie. "It would be better if you were here."

"Yeah, it would be nice to travel with you." MC grins, watching his movements; however she wasn't just admiring the graceful fingers, but she was imagining using his tie to tie him up and tease him a little. She told him so, grinning wide when he blushed and stuttered a little.

"Is that what you're into?" He clears his throat, but still staring at her.

"Perhaps, I haven't tried yet so I'm curious."

"Hmmm," He was quiet for a moment, just staring at her, and MC could see his dilated pupils through the screen, which in turn spark her interest more.

 _He's turned on, that's a good thing at least,_ She thought to herself, wondering what's going on in his head, and whether or not it is similar to hers. The image of him naked on the bed with his hands bound, waiting for her...

"I have been thinking," He said, breaking her out of her fantasy. "I really don't like being away from you for long, and so...Would you-"

"Oh no no no," MC narrowed her eyes, guessing the direction he's heading. "You're not proposing to me over the phone, in another country."

"Of course not," He snorted, looking affronted. "Such a thing would be uncouth. I was going to ask would you let me know your parent's contact information, so I can properly have a talk with them about my intentions toward their daughter."

"I see," She pursed her lips, then smile at him. "That is fine, then, but you do know it is between me and you, right?" Despite being Asian, she had almost forgotten the traditional customs, since her family is rather modern in regards to personal freedom; but it's not like it's uncommon for her future husband to meet with her parents, and it's not like her parents will object to her choice of a partner. Rather, they would love him for reminding MC of her roots sometimes.

"Of course, my Princess." He smiled back. "How was your day?"

"You asks that, and I have the urge to crawl up nex to you and confess everything," MC shook her head, bemused at her reactions to this wonderful man.

"It would be nice to feel you next to me," His smile turned even more tender, so did the look he gave her.

And MC was positive that she was a puddle on the floor.

"Jumin," MC sighs. "If you don't stop that, I might just fly over there and ravish you."

He smiles, looking as happy and contented as a cat; which reminds her of Elly. Like master like pet.

MC also remember another little tidbit that she should tell him, but decided to keep it quiet. At the rate they're going, he'll discover it soon enough, and she wants to see how he would react. If he could tell the difference at all; she hopes that he could, otherwise it would be extremely awkward.

 _Tale for another day,_ MC thought, focusing her attention back on him. While he was busy at international trade agreements, MC was busy with another problem, and she wanted to confide in him and get the feeling off her chest.

"I found V today," MC said, watching him frown. "He must have told Rika something, for she was not at the building when we got there."

"I see," He took in a deep breath. "What did you decide to do?"

"I put him in a hospital to test for drugs and put him under watch. Rika might try to contact her close associates, so I have warned the others. Did she contact you?"

"Not yet," He glances off to the side, and MC narrowed her eyes. He seems to be troubled by the news, and she worries that it might be something other than bad friends situation. She had told herself not to be jealous about the past, but with a deep personality like Jumin, he might have a deeper attachment to the "perfect" Rika.

Besides, MC is not one to hide her head in the sand, so if there's a problem, she wants to deal with it.

"Jumin, I have a question," MC called, waiting for him to look at her before continuing. "What is your feelings toward Rika?"


	17. Jumin's End of Day 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @_____@ MC is sick of being compare to Rika.

He watches as the car drove away, feeling like part of him was missing. It should be frightening, the level of attachment and the degree of his feeling for MC, but her reciprocation and honesty makes it not.

It says much about her character, as well as the strength that she has; thanks to her, he could face himself easier each day; the burdens that he carries is lighter because of her.

When the car is completely out of sight, he went back up to face his father. He wasn't sure if it was the absence of MC, or the lack of sleep, but he feels completely drained, and riding the elevator up to his penthouse seems to take longer than normal, and he sighed as he opened the door to his abode.

His father looks up with a smile as he enters, and Jumin smiled back. It was rare that they get together, and he treasures the times he spent with his father.

Even if said visit was out of the blue, and the reason for it is his father's curiosity about MC. 

"Father, should I ask how the conversation with MC went?" He spoke, sitting down next to his father. 

"It went well," his father smile. "She is a clever woman, she'll do well."

Jumin nodded, getting up to finish packing; there's really nothing else to be said. He had hope that the two of them would get along well, and they did; he did overhear part of the conversation, and did not like how his father is intervening not because of him, but because of Glam Choi.

Still, his father like MC, that's some consolation at least. He really tried not to judge his father much for his choices in women, and he expected the same courtesy - not that there's anything to be disapproving about MC. As long as they get along well, that's all that matter.

The both of them spent a few minutes in silent as Jumin quickly get the remaining necessaries into his luggage. He paused a moment in front of the messy bed, just staring at the displaced sheets and uneven pillows. He really had spent the night and woke up with MC in his arms, and the happiness the memories brought made him think of asking MC to stay with him. It would be a test to his self-control, but the agony is worth it to come home to her every day.

He took a deep breath and forced himself to leave; he kept his father waiting long enough.

Oh the flight, he discussed work-related matters with his father, going over the terms of the contract again and make sure that the meeting would go smoothly. However, MC was always on the back of his mind, distracting him a little, but which made him more conscious of what he needs to do.

Considering MC being who she is and her background made him more driven; despite her acting very casually, she is still the heiress of a very wealthy and well-known corporation, it made him want to be more, to have more and show her parents that he can take care of their daughter. He has not care about showing his status or wealth in the past but now that the table has turned, he wants to make sure that he could keep up with MC, to make sure that he would be able to stand by her side and be her equal.

He wants to be her provider, to free up her time so she can spend it all on him. The thought made Jumin paused and chuckle at himself. Fate is indeed funny, as he used to abhor the thought of people using him for his wealth, but now he wants MC to stop using her money and spend his instead, and he couldn't care less how she uses it, as long as she is happy.

The morning and afternoon speed by as he happily meets with trade partners, and was able to negotiated for more than he originally intended. The work day ended well, with a compliment from his father before they parted way to their own hotel suite.

When he gets there, the first thing he did was phone MC, and his mood got better just by hearing her voice. He asks after her day, feeling the heat of her gaze as she flirts with him so openly.

"What is your feeling toward Rika?" She asks casually, as if they're discussing the weather.

He blinks at the change of topic and took in a deep breath, considering his thoughts and feelings in perspective. Since meeting MC, he had faced many of his own thoughts and was better at dealing with his emotions than before, and he could untangle this particular thread with ease.

"Hmm, Rika," He started slowly. "I used to admire her honesty, the way she cares for others, and her dedication to helping those in needs."

"Have you know her long?" She inclined her head, and he found the gesture to be adorable. Like a curious kitten looking at the world.

"I've known her for about six years now, and she used to be very kind, patient, charismatic, and strong-willed. She's a lot like you actually."

"No, please," MC scrunch up her nose. "Please don't say she's like me, I do not have fond feelings for her at the moment."

"That's understandable," He said with a sigh, feeling a phantom stab in his chest. He used to admire Rika, so much that he still find all of this is not making a lot of sense. _When did it started to go wrong?_ "I feel like part of it is my fault. I should not have left it all to V."

"Perhaps," MC pursed her lips, studying him with those big eyes of hers, and he has a hard time focusing on the subject at hand. "But don't be so hard on yourself, I really don't think it's your fault."

"Thank you," He smiles. "But it was wrong of me to be careless."

"Instead of you, I would blame V and Rika for betraying your trust." MC shook her head, and though the pain of their betrayal still lingers, it made him feel so warm inside that she view him so favorably despite all his faults and mistakes. "You obviously treasure your friends more than they do, so it is them who are at fault."

"Your words mean a lot to me," He said, caressing her face on the screen. Her kindness was a great balm to his soul, and he silently thanks the stars for sending her to him. "You are really an Angel."

Instead of her adorable blush whenever he complimented her, MC frown. "Speaking of Angel, I've heard enough from other RFA members about the same thing. I'm not sure how it was with her before, but after today I really do not think she is a good person."

"Ah, I see. You do not like to be compared to her?" He smiled ruefully, wondering how to explain it to MC since she has never met Rika before.

"I do not, especially since I witness firsthand what she was doing to others," MC said crossly, her eyes staring at his. "I also have been thinking about how she affects others, especially you, Jumin."

"What do you mean?" He asked, wanting to smooth out the crease between her brows. She looks beautiful no matter what, but he would prefer her to be smiling happily.

"You have this....confused expression whenever we talk about her, and with how I keep hearing about how similar she and I are, I can't help but wonder if you like her the same way you like me."

"Hmm," He paused, gathering his thoughts. "Before I met you, she was the only woman to not care about my wealth. I admired her for her personality and kindness. Before you miraculously entered my life, I used to think she was the only person to understand me. She was a great friend, but my feelings don't - and couldn't - go above admiration; though I did envy V for their relationship."

"I see," MC took in a deep breath, studying him with a sharp look as though she's thinking hard about something.

A long moment passed, and he watches as a number of expressions displayed on her beautiful face before she settled on a frown.

"You were leading me on," She sighs, looking decidedly crossed.

"What do you mean?" He was confused as to what he might have said that caused MC to be miffed. He thought back to his words, but couldn't find the reason.

"You have not seen the way you look when you talk about her just now," MC shook her head with another sigh. "You only hold yourself back because of V, didn't you?"

"What are you talking about?" He blinks, unsure of her meaning.

"Seems to me your feeling toward Rika is more than friendship; since she seems to understand you and see you for who you are."

"Yes, and I admire her for it. She did not care about my wealth, and she wanted to help others. Or at least she did."

"Indeed, and I heard her praises a lot before, enough to think that everyone adores her; especially you, since you knew her longer than the others." She glowered at him.

 _She is mad_ , the thought hit him like a bucket of cold water. It is the first time that someone is mad at him personally, and he doesn't know what he needs to do. It doesn't help that the person who is mad at him is MC, a woman he holds very dear to his heart and that he care about what she thinks of him. A strange mixture of feelings and thoughts race through him, pulling him into many directions, and he couldn't pinpoint every one of them. He wasn't even sure what he did wrong.

"MC, why are you angry?" He asked, recognizing that he sounded as confused as he feels. "I'm not sure what my feeling toward Rika has to do with anything. There is nothing between us, as she was engaged to V."

"You couldn't...." MC paused, taking a deep breath, seemingly trying to get her temper in check. Despite his panic feeling, he couldn't help but admire the fiery glow in her eyes. Is it bad to want to kiss a woman when she's angry?

"Let me ask you this," She spoke, reminding him that she is still furious at him. "If Rika was not dating V, would you have?"

He frowns, considering her question and suddenly understands what MC meant. In the past, he had gotten close to Rika, but there was a line that he would never cross; he would not even allow himself to think of his own feelings since Rika and V love each other, and while he does envy V and Rika's love, he did not even think of trying to step in between them. The thought of Rika being with anyone other than V had never crossed his mind, but.....

MC had asked, and he owes her his honesty. "If Rika and V were not dating...." He breathes out, understanding what MC was asking.

"Would you?" She repeated impatiently.

"Yes," His answer was clipped, not because he was angry with her - she deserves all of him, and that's what he had promised to give her - but because he was angry with himself. A thousand should-haves and shouldn't-haves ran through his mind; he should have recognized his feelings toward Rika sooner, he should have admitted to himself what he wanted; he shouldn't have felt that way toward his bestfriend's fiancee, he shouldn't have-

"I do not want to be a replacement," MC cut through his thoughts, and though her expression was steely, her lips trembled and he feels the pain keenly in his chest. He has hurt her without meaning to.

"Of course you are not a replacement," He frowns, clutching the phone in both hands as if he could convince her of his sincerity through sheer will. "No one could ever compare to you, my Princess."

"I think that you do mean it," She glances away. "And I really appreciate it, but I also think that you are a little confused as well."

"MC-"

"Please let me finish," MC said, and he nodded, letting her speak. "I know how I feel about you, and it hasn't changed; however, I think that you might be confusing me with Rika. Since you couldn't have Rika, it's easier to have someone who acts like her before she went crazy. That hurts more than you can imagine, but I cannot and will not force my feelings on you if you do not feel the same way."

"But I do adore you," He interrupted, unable to stay silent. "I can't bear the thought of you thinking I do not."

MC shook her head and swallowed hard, looking like she was trying to smile but couldn't. "I do want to believe you, but the facts are the facts, and we have to deal with them. Don't worry about me, I would rather that you worry about yourself. If you really care for me, if even a little, please think about your own feelings and what you really want."

He opens his mouth to try to convince her, but she held up a hand and plead for his silence with her eyes. Seeing the stark pain in those brown eyes, he couldn't deny her such a small thing.

"I'm not the type to run away, so do not worry that I will disappear without a sound. I'll still be here if the RFA needs me, and I'll be your friend if that's what you want. However, until you know for sure what you want, let's put this courtship between you and me on hold."

"No!" He barked out his refusal. "I do not want to just be your friend, MC; and I refused to end our courtship. I know what I feel, please trust me."

"I do trust you, but I also cannot bear to be led on;" MC said, not visibly reacting to his outburst. "And I did not say to end our courtship but to put it on hold until we both know for sure our feelings are genuine. Please take some time to think, and please be honest with yourself. Regardless of what you think of yourself, you deserve to be happy."

"It sounds like you're saying goodbye," He gritted his teeth, bracing himself against the anxious feeling that threatened to take over. It was a good thing that he is sitting, for he doesn't think his legs could hold him up. 

"I'm not," MC said. "I'll still be here if you need me. I do have to go now, but I will call you back. I just need a moment to gather my thoughts."

"Promise me you will call me back," He said softly, feeling lightheaded and realized he was holding his breath.

"I promise." MC reply with a firmer tone than his.

He releases the breath he's been holding. "Alright. I'll talk to you later."

MC nodded and hangs up the phone. He stares at the phone for a long moment, torn between throwing it across the room and clutching it to his chest like a priceless momento.

MC's bright smile on the screen stares back at him, and he takes solace in the fact that he can still see her smile. He touches his finger to the screen, tenderly following the curves of her face, wanting to take a moment for himself before the panic consumes him whole. He could not bear the thought of losing MC. Anything but that.

He breathes in deeply, reminding himself to be rational about this. MC had said that she would not just disappear, and would call him back when she finished with her own thinking, and he trusts that she would. He should also do his own reflection, making use of the time until she calls back.

He laid back into the spacious and cushy couch, covering his eyes with his arm to block out the light and let his thoughts run wild in the darkness.

He had promised himself that he would make her happy, so the hurt in those big brown eyes cuts deeply. He never meant to make her feel inferior, or that she was the second choice to Rika. She was the light that steps into his existence and makes everything brighter, and it was his intention to preserve her happy smile for the rest of their days, and yet.....

He thinks back on Rika, and the friendship that they used to have; now that MC had revealed the issue, he could see that he did indeed hold some romantic interest in Rika, but he has not and will never step over that line. He had desired the part of Rika that had understood him, had seen through his mask, but he would never have been so selfish as to take Rika for himself if it means stepping between V and Rika.

 _If Rika had been single, it might have been different,_ he thought, remembering the stiff look on MC's face when she asked the question. She knew him better than he knows himself, and the guilt hit him like a whip at the understanding that he had caused her to look like that.

Thinking back on the chats in the RFA, they did indeed sing Rika's praises a lot, and there were times when they compare Rika to MC, so he could understand why MC would think that she is a stand-in for Rika.

He should have made it clear from the start, while there were some similarities, the two women are very different from each other. They both have good hearts, but MC possesses a stronger will than Rika; Rika is gentle and diplomatic in her dealing with others, but MC spoke her mind openly and refused to let others intimidate her. There are so many differences between them that the two should not even be compared; yet he will explain to her clearly, make her see that he wants her because she is MC.

For MC, he would move oceans and mountains to stand beside her, and he would destroy anyone who dares to take her from him. He never want to live without her in his life.

For him, MC is the priceless treasure that he would never be willing to part with, and he made a mental promise to spend every day proving that to her.


	18. I'm not condoning this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Problem after problem XD

MC clenches the phone in her hand, fighting the urge to throw it against the wall. Destroying things might temporary help release her anger, but she doesn't want Jane to have the hassle of making MC a new one.

It's maddening to think that MC was stepping in Rika's footsteps, and it hurt worse to think that Jumin was attracted to her because she was similar to Rika. She doesn't want to think his sweet words, his soft touches were for the woman he couldn't have.

MC took in a deep breath, her emotions are running high and it is not good to jump to conclusions. She knows that Jumin cares for her, and it was partly jealousy that makes her think he would prefer Rika to her; it still does not change the fact that Jumin held Rika in high regards, and it might affect how he feels toward MC. Didn't he say that Rika was the one woman to understand and see him for who he is before he met MC?

It makes sense why he valued Elly so much, why he has troubled feelings toward the beautiful cat when they found out about Rika. MC pitied the fluffy white cat, to not be properly cared for as she deserved.

 _Wait, doesn't that apply to me as well?_ MC thought, dropping onto the couch and closed her eyes. She had said that she'll be his friend, but MC doesn't know how to act around him if they have to put the courtship on hold, how she can go about acting normal around him? What if it turned out that he doesn't feel the same way? Just the thought of not being with him has hit her hard, she doesn't know what to do if it would become a reality. If Jumin was only projecting his feelings for Rika onto MC......

MC choked out a breath, shaking her head. It wouldn't do to give in to negative thoughts now, and she doesn't think that Jumin's affection toward her are insincere. MC had observed his actions toward her, and she trusts that he hasn't been pretending. It was obvious that he does care for her, but she needs to know which setting it is set at; just like MC had told Jumin, she refused to be a replacement for Rika, or anyone for that matter, regardless of how deeply she cares for Jumin.

 _It might be easier said than done,_ MC groaned, thinking of seeing him, hearing him but not able to touch him, to kiss him. _Didn't they say that first love is often the most painful one?_

MC shook her head, standing up. She could never be anyone but herself, even if it kills her, and that is the end of it. Jumin has to decide for himself what he wants. MC probably have to keep a stricter restraint on herself, no more jumping into his arms until he sorted his feelings out.

Despite the lingering hurt and the strong apprehension she feels, MC dialed Jumin, determined to get the unpleasantries over with. She still has a lot to do.

"MC," Her phone was answered quickly.

"Hello, Jumin." MC tried and failed to produce a smile, adding to her frustration. Dammit, how could he affect her so much? She was supposed to be mad at him and keeping a certain distance, but seeing him, she feels warm inside.

She narrowed her eyes, fighting herself so she doesn't soften against those sad puppy eyes of his.

"How are you feeling?" He asked with a soft voice.

"Anger, frustration, annoyance, sad, and determined."

"I see," He winced, rubbing the back of his head. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize if you have nothing to apologize for," MC grunted, not hiding her irritation.

"But I do, I did not mean to hurt you."

"It is what it is," MC shrugged. "You can't help how you feel."

"I know how I feel," He said, but MC shook her head.

"Please, let's just take your time on it. I rather you think about it carefully."

"I have," He sighs, rubbing the back of his head. "But I can see that you don't believe me."

"It's not that I do not believe you," MC said, unable to stand to see the flash of pain across his handsome features. "I just want you to be sure. Please think about it carefully, that's all I'm asking."

He nodded, still worrying the strands of his hair, and MC couldn't help but smile. He looks like he's fidgeting, and it is such a contrast to his normal confident behavior; he looks so cute being nervous and it tells her that he cares so much that he couldn't keep his normal composure. It tells her that he invests a lot into their relationship, and it makes her feel better, more sure of his affection.

"I must admit," He smiled ruefully. "This is the first time that someone is really mad at me, and I'm at a loss about what to do."

"Really?" MC raised an eyebrow. "I am the first one to be mad at you? But I thought you and Zen argue often."

"Hmm, Zen?" He scoffed. "He does argue with me a lot, so I think he just might have a quick temper. I haven't paid much attention to it before, you're the first one that counts."

"Truly?" MC asked, unsuccessfully fighting back a blush at the meaning of his words. "No one has gotten angry with you over the years? No scolding nannies, or little boy's school stiffs? Ever? Wow, you must have been a very well-mannered kid." She said when he shook his head.

"Not really," He stares at her, making her blush harder at his intense gaze. "No one has dared to be mad at me before, at least not publicly."

His words revealed much, and MC thought of how he had grown up; to have no one to argue with, be mad at; to have everyone around you just wearing a smiling mask. It must have been very lonely and scary, especially for a child. _No wonder he doesn't know how to deal with his emotions,_ MC thought, wanting to pull him into a hug.

"Should I act madder?" She asked, one corner of her mouth turned up a little. "I can flip tables over if you want."

"You can flip tables if that what's you wish," He chuckles, looking relieved despite the topic. "But I would rather you smile happily."

"Can't, I'm still angry."

"I know," He winced. "I'm sorry, I should have made it clear that I fell for you because of you. You would never be a replacement for anyone."

"We'll talk about it when you have more time to think," MC replied. It was hard to hold on to her resolve when he looks like a wounded puppy, but sorting out his feels will take time - especially when he just discovered that he has feelings for Rika.

"We'll talk more when I get back, then." He spoke, decidedly more confident than he was before.

"We'll see," MC refrained from agreeing or disagreeing with his words. She doesn't want to get both their hopes up that it will be alright, but she doesn't want to discourage him either. If he truly care for her, then they can work on any issue that pops up together; if he doesn't.......

 _I'll cross that bridge when it comes to that,_ MC thought, pressing a hand to her temple, feeling her annoyance grew. She is normally very clear cut in her dealings, "it is or it isn't" has been her mantra to keep things simple; but when it comes to him, she had been unwilling to be as resolute as she normally is. She doesn't even want to think about ending it with him.

"Don't ever lie to me," MC said suddenly, watching as Jumin turn serious at her words. "It is something that I absolutely cannot stand." _Especially from you._

"I promise." He nodded with a solemn expression.

"Then I promise you the same," MC replied. They have to be both on equal footing, just to be fair.

 _Let's not think about it too much,_ MC told herself. So far she had already figured how it would go if it's going smoothly and had decided not to think about the worst possible outcome, for now, there's really no need to torment herself any further. With the kind of chemistry that they have, MC knew she would have a hard time keeping herself in control; she could already imagine wanting to kiss him senseless the next time she sees him, but she would need to keep a certain distance if he was to make his own choice. She'll just have to see how Jumin resolves this issue, what choice he would make and that would be that. 

Besides, she needs to focus on finding Rika and ending this thorn in her side. Speaking of thorns, there's still the matter of checking on the lab results and make brunch plans with Glam and Sarah.

 _Joy, oh joy,_ MC scoffed inwardly.

"Jumin," MC turned her attention back to him. "Have you told your father about my background?"

"Not yet," He replied. "We just had a small conversation about you, but did not have time to actually talk much; then we were busy as soon as the airplane landed."

"That works out then," MC smiled softly, gaining a little pleasure in knowing that she still can use the element of surprise. "I rather they don't know who I am just yet."

"Are you planning something?" He inquired, looking a tad bit curious.

"More like defensive plans," She admitted. "Surely you noticed the extra person during the dinner? I'm guessing Glam is up to something."

"That kind of women always are," He made a disgusted noise, and MC laugh lightly.

"True," MC agreed. Glam Choi was after Senior Han's wealth that's for sure, and she had shown her ambition by going a step further and trying to introduce someone related to her to Jumin - keeping the wealth in the family, so to speak, and it's something that is not going to happen, not if MC have a say in it.

One good advantage is that Glam and Sarah have absolutely no idea who she is, so they are limited in what they can do to her. They don't have enough information about her to hired a hacker or a private detective, and if they were after Jumin and his father then they do not have enough money to hired a good firm anyway; Glam could ask Senior Han about MC, but Senior Han himself has limited info as well, so the most logical choice would be Jaehee, since she is Jumin's personal assistant as well as a member of the RFA. Glam could use her position as Senior Han's partner to threaten Jaehee, but it's not like Jaehee would be that easy to intimidate; it would get Jumin involved, and it could put both Glam and Sarah in a hard position - then again, Senior Han is smitten with Glam so MC doesn't want to eliminate this possibility - if anything, it makes more sense to go to Jaehee and try to get information out of her, and MC make a mental note to warn Jaehee of such probability.

There's also the option of hiring thugs to go after MC, trying to scare her away from Jumin. MC pursed her lips, thinking that it would be amusing to see that scene play out.

 _It would be so much fun if they do that,_ MC mused, deciding that perhaps walking around town by herself would be a good idea if Glam and Sarah decided to go that route. 

_First I need Glam's background,_ MC thought. Know thy enemy, know thyself, so the saying goes; though she would have to step carefully so that it does not affect the relationship between Jumin and his father. She herself wouldn't mind exposing their schemes, but Senior Han would be left to suffer the embarrassment.

However, dealing with Glam and Sarah might just be an afterthought for now, for she wants to focus all her energy on finding Rika first.

"Jumin, we need to have a discussion about Rika's possible hiding places. Now that Rika does not have access to any funding, she will make a move," MC sighs. 

"I see," He took in a deep breath, and MC tried not to assume that he's hesitating. MC was relieved when he straightened with a determined expression. "I think she would try to contact one of us."

"I thought so as well. At the moment, the most likely ones are you and Yoosung."

"That is likely," He agreed. "But so far, I have not received any call; the best thing to do is to co-operate with her for a while in order to lure her in. If she contacts me, I'll see to her capture on my end."

"I have arranged hospital care ready, we can bring her in the moment we get her."

"It's a good thing that we can handle this situation amongst ourselves without involving the authority." He smiled softly. "I'd like to preserve our names and keep scandals to a minimum."

"I know, which is why-" MC paused as she heard her door bell chime, and she excused herself to answer it.

"MC," Adam greeted, carrying a tablet with him. "I've got a lead from my contacts here."

"Good timing, I'm discussing the problem with Jumin." MC steps aside, closing the door after him and showing him Jumin on the screen.

"We might have to include more people in this discussion," Adam said, showing her the tablet, which has a list of names and places. 

"More safehouses?" MC asks, recognizing some of the names of owners of the files she read before.

"Maybe some of them are, but most are warehouses," Adam answered.

"Then we need to get rid of them, I don't think letting Rika keep more drugs is a good idea," MC sighs, counting the number of buildings on the list. There was a total of twenty buildings, and MC shudder to think what kind of drugs might be stored there, and the amount.

Now that Rika does not have access to any funding, she probably would want to stay in one of these buildings (MC could only hope since it would make capturing Rika that much easier); even if Rika is hiding somewhere else, cutting off her drug supplies would be another big blow to Rika's operations.

"Let's take control of the buildings as soon as possible," Jumin said, his voice steady and firm. "I shall notify assistant Kang to send you necessary security team."

"I'll coordinate the teams," Adam nodded, getting up to leave.

"I really hope we'll get this over with soon," MC heaved a sigh, more for Jumin's sake than hers. He must be hurting, and she feels a little guilty that she's pushing more on his plate.

"How are you holding up?" MC asks, watching the sadness showing on his face.

"It's....difficult."

"I want to give you a hug," Despite her anger, she still care, a lot, and seeing his struggle was painful.

"It would be much appreciated," He smiles. "I miss you."

"I miss you, too."

"I'll try to conclude this business trip and return as soon as possible."

"If that is what you want," MC couldn't stop the smile brought on by his words.

He nodded, looking happy. "I want to get you a gift-"

Her door's bell chimes, interrupting his words. He waited patiently as she went to answer it. Seeing it was Jane in the monitor, MC opened the door, and the blond walks in with a heavy scowl on her face.

"I can't stand this anymore!" Jane growls, before noticing MC's phone on the table.

"Whoa, Jane, slow down," MC laughs. "What's going on?"

"Hello, Jumin," Jane waves her finger, and Jumin nodded a greeting back. "Sorry, but I need to borrow MC."

MC pursed her lips, feeling amused seeing Jane irritated. She was curious at what had transpired that had Jane came running back here only after four hours.

"Alright," Jumin sighs.

"You should get some rest," MC said, picking up the phone in her hand. "I'll see you when you get back."

"Yes, it shall be soon," He smiles softly, staring at her for a moment before saying goodnight to her.

When the video chat was disconnected, MC turned her attention back to Jane, watching as her bestfriend pacing the living room.

"What's going on?" MC asked, coming closer and put a hand on Jane's shoulder, stopping her agitated pacing.

"This brother-complex idiot is driving me up the walls!" Jane groaned.

"How so?" MC raised an eyebrow.

"He's watching the video, alternating between crying and grumbling; I offer him comfort, but it's like he doesn't know what to do. One moment he accepts my hug and holding onto my like I'm a lifeline, the next moment he acts like he doesn't want to breathe the same air as me. It's so frustrating!"

"Did you kiss him again?" MC stifled a laugh, watching as a blush spread on Jane's cheeks.

For the outgoing Jane to blushes so much and losing her temper so easily, Seven must have caught the vivacious blond by surprise, and MC know just what to do.

Calmly, she reaches out to took Jane's face into her hands and squished her cheeks. "Jane, you wrestle with Panthers in your spare times, and you are telling me you're letting a cute redhead saying no to you?" MC said, subtly remind Jane of her strength, physically and figuratively.

Jane took in a few deep breaths, and a smile spread on her lips. "You're right. If a full sports team couldn't bested me, that foolish amateur hacker is not going to."

"That's the spirit," MC grins, pinching Jane's cheeks gently before letting go and making a shooing motion. "Tie him up, have your way with him, and come back and tell me all about it."

Jane laughs but said nothing as she headed out of MC's apartment, her eyes full of determination.

Satisfied with her day, MC headed to her comfy bed, intending on getting an actual 8 hours of sleep when her phone rang.

"No rest for the wicked," MC muttered, pulling out her phone to see Zen's caller ID.

"Hey, Zen," MC answered, glancing up at the clock to see that it was already 2 a.m., a time that people should already be asleep. 

"Hey MC, sorry if I wake you," Zen said with a long sigh. "I just wasn't sure what I should do."

"You didn't wake me, I was talking with Jane," MC frowns, not liking the tone of Zen's voice. "Are you alright? Can't sleep?"

"Yes, sadly. I am tired, but I don't feel like I can sleep soundly." Another sigh on the other side.

"Zen, out with it, you're making me worry here. What's going on?

"Er, if you don't mind, could you do me a favor? Someone is outside of my apartment, and, er, if you could come over, that would help me out a lot."

"Someone's outside of your apartment? Are you being stalk by a fan?" MC ask, but already picking up her purse and heading out the door. As she knocks on Adam's door, she briefly thought it was a deja vu moment, and Adam promptly appeared in the door way with his gun and katana, further adding to the feeling. She mouth "call Jack" to Adam, and he nodded, doing as she asked.

"You could say that," Zen sigh for the third time. "Remember the girl you met before when we first met? Kyungju? She's, ah, outside of my apartment and won't leave until I let her in, but I don't think doing that is a good idea."

"Yeah, that's not a good idea." MC agreed with his decision, heading down the hallway. The girl's words before echo in her mind, _"Zen is mine, sooner or later."_ , and MC think Zen being alone with the girl would be rather disastrous for Zen. Who knows what the girl would want to do, and while Zen is a guy he's too straight-laced to defend himself against feminine wiles, especially when the female in question seems to be obsessed with him. "I'm heading to your apartment right now, Zen, but stay on the phone with me."

It took her ten minutes to get to Zen's place, and she keeps him chatting about his role until she was in Zen's building hallway. True to his words, the brown-haired girl was sitting on the floor in front of his door.

"I'm down the hall from you," MC told Zen, her eyes staring straight into the girl's surprised ones. "Unlock the door but don't open it yet, and stay inside, let me handle this."

She ended the call, taking the opportunity to take a few pictures of Kyungju before walking toward Zen's apartment with sure steps and a bright smile on her face, ignoring the sour look Kyungju threw her.

"Hello, hello, fancy meeting you here," MC said, pretending to be surprised. "Are you looking for Zen?"

"What are you doing here?" Kyungju stood up, not bothering to hide her annoyance to MC.

"Now now, I do not kiss and tell, and I doubt you'd want to hear the answer," MC winked, unphased by the girl's hostility. "If you'll excuse me," MC said, gesturing to the door behind the girl.

"No. What are you doing here?" Kyungju repeated, refusing to move.

"Look, we could drag this on, or we could make this quick," MC laughs lightly. "Don't you have somewhere you should be instead of here? It's unseemly to stay so late at a guy's door."

"It's none of your business, leave." The girl snaps at her.

"Or maybe you could," MC raised an eyebrow, still smiling at the way Kyungju is looking like a pouting child. "Go while I'm still asking nicely, or the security guards will have to escort you out."

The girl narrowed her eyes, but stay where she was, and MC rolled her eyes. MC doesn't know who this girl is, but she sure has the audacity to act like she's important. _Could she be a celebrity of some sort?_ MC wondered, and make a mental note to find out. If she is this obsessed with Zen, chances are the girl won't give up easily. If it was just a simple fangirl, Zen wouldn't have been so troubled; if she is a celebrity, perhaps the girl thought she could use Zen somehow to further her career? But MC haven't seen any indication that Zen is famous enough to warrant that kind of thing, so perhaps the girl fancies herself in love with Zen? The girl either is a small enough star that makes her think she would be a good fit with Zen, or a big star that want Zen for his appearance.

"What are you, a singer? An actress?" MC asks, pressing a button on her phone that would call Adam in.

"What?" The girl frown, looking at MC as if she's sprouting horns. "How do you not know who I am?"

"Got a name for yourself, then?" MC chuckles. If the girl is famous, she should be more cautious in her pursue of Zen; then again, the girl probably thought that no one would stand in her way.

Within a few seconds of MC's silent call, Adam appears in the hallway with another bodyguard.

"Do you want to walk out on your own, or do you want an escort service?" MC smile pleasantly, despite the look Kyungju gave her. If looks could kill, MC would have dropped dead on the floor, as it is, she has an advantage over the girl.

The girl clenches her jaw, taking out her phone and snap a few shot of MC, to which MC poses happily.

"I won't forget this!" Frustration colored the girl's words, and her anger shows in her steps as she shot a last glare at MC before stomping off.

"Poor Zen," Adam remarked.

"Well, he did praise his own look," MC laughs, knocking on the door. "Zen, it's MC. The coast is clear."

Instead of Zen, the bodyguard that was assigned to him, Kai, open the door, and MC wave goodbye to Adam before stepping in. As Kai's job was to protect Zen from harm, MC did not ask their reason for not having Kai just simply escort the girl off. It was probably Zen's decision not to, so the girl must be someone Zen doesn't want to offend. Either that, or Zen have a tendency to treat female like fragile glass - which is not a good thing in this situation.

"Hello, Zen," MC greeted, moving toward the living room, and Zen steps toward her with a smile.

"Thank the Maker you came, I wasn't sure what I could do." He said, and indeed looking relieved to see her.

"You could try shooing her away," MC raised an eyebrow.

"I tried, she just wouldn't leave. She said she wanted to see me."

"Is she famous?" Zen's answer told her that he didn't want to be rude to Kyungju, MC figured that the girl must be someone with a strong connection in the entertainment industry, strong enough to intimidate Zen.

"You don't know - Oh, right, you came from the States, so you might not know her. Her stage name is Echo Girl, and she's a very famous singer in Korea." Zen said, inviting her to sit.

"That explains her tenacity, she doesn't fear censure." MC pursed her lips, studying Zen. He is handsome, to be sure, with chiseled features, add in his outgoing personalities, it is no wonder people admire him. Jaehee herself is an avid fan of Zen, and couldn't stop singing his praises. His looks seem to be an asset that gets him into trouble often, MC mused, shrugging off the thought to concentrate on Zen. He's still smiling, but there is still a shadow over his eyes, and MC didn't think a surprised visit from his admire could put him on edge like that.

"Alright, Zen, what's going on?" MC asks, wanting to go straight into the problem. "How long as she been stalking you? What have she been offering you lately?"


End file.
